The Beast Squad Story Arc- A Bleach FanFic
by maybeillbebaldo
Summary: As Baldo's growth in the Soul Society continues nothing could prepare him for the turn his new life would take... Warning this will become a M/M Lemon it's not "if" but "when" Not until later in the story & won't influence overall story, Chapters will have warnings, Characters will warn within Chapters, and I'll try posting 2 Chapters at those times So readers can skip...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Everyone... The next exciting story arc has begun. This one's a little lengthy because I needed to explain as many bases as I could for anyone who hasn't read the Self Insertion Story Arc. Thank you to any one who's coming back for more and any newbies. _

_Sorry I was in such a rush to cover my bases that I forgot key descriptions of Rotondo & Garland. Chapter 1's been revised. Enjoy..._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not owe any of the ideas for Bleach. Bleach was created by Tite Kubo. This story takes place in an Alternate Universe/Timeline and this Arc will contain spoilers for the TV Episodes_

Chapter 1: My Name's Proposal

Shortly after agreeing to join the house of Sajin Komamura, anthropomorphic wolf captain of the Soul Society, they had requested Captain Unohana only allow Garland and Rotondo to visit as Baldo tears another piece of mail adding to a pile on the bed.

"Another noble request," Rotondo asked in his white and blue Shihakusho leading Garland.

"Don't they understand? I already chose a noble house," Baldo huffed.

"Captain Komamura's not considered a noble man," Garland responded hopping on the bed.

"I don't even think he has a home outside of the Seireitei and families aren't allowed to live in the Seireitei. Only Soul Reapers can," Rotondo informed. He added dreamily, "But if you accept a real invitation to a **REAL** noble family, you'll be in the life of luxury."

"Sounds like you're jealous Rotondo," Garland remarked.

"Maybe I am," Rotondo shot back, "This world doesn't like beasts let alone talking ones like you and me. They don't even accept Captain Komamura and he's been here ages. There's no need for us to drag Baldo down, too."

"I don't understand. Why don't people like you or Captain Komamura," Baldo trailed off remembering a conversation he had with Squad 4 Captain Unohana.

"He's a talking fox. According to Japanese lore, they're considered tricksters that can't be trusted," Rotondo said.

"He's a wolf," Garland corrected.

"Whatever. The people of the Soul Society don't trust us," Rotondo folded his arms, "They're afraid we'll turn feral or something."

Unohana told Baldo it was his inability to control his Reiryoku while trying to heal Rotondo and Garland while they were alive. She explained it as his will crossing into them making them more human like especially Rotondo.

It's Baldo's fault that Rotondo and Garland were outcasts in both the human world and in the animal kingdom. He turned them into monsters like him.

Garland became a talking four-legged wolf with white fur. His abnormality could be downplayed if he chose not to talk but Rotondo was the first animal Baldo ever tried to heal and the black bear became an opinionated bipedal anthropomorphic animal similar to Captain Komamura himself. Rotondo's changes were not as easily hidden.

Baldo growled, "Well I'm American and I think being friends with a talking fox, bear, and wolf is the greatest honor that could be bestowed upon me.

"I've made my choice to become a proud member of the noble house of Sajin Komamura," Baldo's temper flared, "From this day forward my name is Baldo Komamura. If that shuns me with the people of this world, I'll run with the wild."

"Let's not forget that Baldo's one of us," Komamura entered wearing his black Shihakusho and white kimono leaving only his copper top and crème bottom head exposed, "He's a dragon remember."

"Captain Komamura," Rotondo jumped, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Just long enough to hear Baldo's speech," Komamura smiled and winked after passing Rotondo's sigh of relief. Baldo suppressed a laugh, "Oh and just for the record I'm a wolf."

"I know," Baldo answered.

"Wait," Garland growled, "Are you calling me a fox?"

"No, no, no," Baldo tried backpedalling causing them all to laugh. Baldo looked at Rotondo, "Rotondo, shouldn't you be at Shin'O Academy?"

"Oh I haven't gotten to tell you yet," Rotondo grinned, "Head Captain Yamamoto offered us 13 Guard Squad positions. I'm waiting for my black uniform to come in."

"It's called a Shihakusho," Captain Komamura corrected.

"That's terrific Rotondo! Congratulations," Baldo smiled, "Us?"

"It seemed the Head Captain was impressed by our battle on Sokyoku Hill. He offered me a position as well," Garland added.

"Wow. What squads did you guys join," Baldo asked.

"None, yet. We're waiting to see who the new captains will be," Rotondo answered, "So we can talk to all of them first and see who we like."

"I haven't decided if I even want to be a Soul Reaper yet," Garland added.

"Well I'd join Squad 7 if I could," Baldo looked toward the window not noticing Garland and Rotondo exchange glances.

"Excuse me," Captain Unohana entered, "But Head Captain Yamamoto's here to speak to Baldo."

"Me? Why," Baldo questioned.

"He's asked that everyone except Captain Komamura to please leave," Unohana finished.

"See you later, Baldo," Rotondo waved leading Garland out.

"Bye guys."

Captain Komamura looked at Baldo, "Baldo Komamura, huh?"

"Uh yeah," Baldo rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry. I know it's not official."

"I like it. Sounds strong," Komamura smiled repeating, "Baldo Komamura."

A bald headed man with a white beard longer than novelty neck ties entered interrupting Captain Komamura's chuckle. Baldo climbed out of the bed and bowed. "Hello Head Captain Yamamoto. It's an honor that you'd come to visit me-."

"Silence," Yamamoto slammed his walking stick against the floor, "I've come to talk to you about your future as a captain in the 13 Court Guard Squads."

"C-Captain," Baldo muttered getting lost in his own thoughts as Yamamoto listed Baldo's qualifications. Baldo remained silent a few moments after the Head Captain finished, "How long do I have to decide?"

"Two days," the old man answered.

"Are you sure I'm ready to be a captain," Baldo questioned.

"The other captains all agreed unanimously," Yamamoto responded as Captain Komamura placed his hand gently on Baldo's shoulder.

"Thank you, Captain Yamamoto," Baldo said still dazed.

"Head Captain Yamamoto," Komamura asked when the old man turned to leave, "Would it be alright if Baldo could think it over at the Squad 7 barracks?"

The Head Captain nodded then left. Baldo's head tilted to the wolf, "Squad 7 barracks?"

"The look on your face suggested a change of scenery was in order," Komamura said, "It'll help you think."

"When do we leave," Baldo smiled.

The Squad 7 barracks resembled feudal Japanese style homes with hardwood floors and sliding doors. Baldo was greeted by the entire squad all thanking him for protecting Captain Komamura during the Aizen attack.

Baldo's eyes swelled as all he could remember were Komamura's arm being severed and the wolf being slashed to the ground. "Please," Baldo whispered looking at the floor, "I didn't protect anyone."

The men fell silent until one of them asked Baldo's full name.

"I'm," Baldo looked up, "Baldo-."

"Komamura," the wolf finished with pride.

"What," the platoon cried in unison.

"I've decided to join the noble house of Komamura," Baldo said enthusiastically. The men burst into laughter. Baldo's face reflected anger and annoyance. When he looked at Captain Komamura, the giant looked the other way. "What's so funny?"

"The noble house of Komamura," the men replied in unison laughing harder causing even Captain Komamura to chuckle.

"Well that's my opinion and it's an honor to be accepted into his home," Baldo said so sincerely that the men settled down immediately.

"Baldo will be staying with us for a couple days," Captain Komamura placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder, "If you'll excuse us, we'll be in the Captain's quarters."

Baldo's jaw dropped, "It's huge." The private chambers were gargantuan. There were vaulted ceilings ranging close to 20 feet high and massive sized furniture that Baldo's feet dangled two feet in the air when he sat down.

"Well it's designed to accommodate a 9 foot talking fox," Komamura smirked.

"I thought you were a wolf," Baldo laughed.

Opening the back door, Baldo gasped revealing a magnificent garden filled with thousands of flowers neatly arranged leading past a couple bridges over looking a Koi pond to a solitary cherry blossom tree with a bench under it.

"That's my favorite place," Komamura stepped beside Baldo, "My own private sanctuary."

"It's beautiful," Baldo walked over the small bridge, "Did you do all the landscaping yourself?"

"Yes," Komamura answered, "It comes naturally to me."

"Well animals are more in tune with nature," Baldo smiled, "You have a beautiful gift."

"Thank you, Baldo," Komamura sat on the bench, "So why don't you want to be a Captain?"

"I don't know if I'm ready," Baldo said walking over to him, "I've only just got here. I have no idea how to truly fight. I still don't understand how to use Kido? Right?"

"Yes, the magical incantations that draw out our spiritual energy into forms of offense, defense, and healing," the wolf explained.

"How can I become a Captain when I don't even know the basics," Baldo continued, "How can I lead a group of men into battle when I don't know what I'm doing? Why would they trust me?"

"Because your strength is unparallel and your will is ironclad," Komamura answered, "In case you have forgotten, you've mastered Shikai, the art of awakening your zanpakuto, and Bankai, awakening the full power of your zanpakuto while living.

"Created and mastered levels of Kido without incantations. Your Transference technique as you call it is a forbidden Kido," Komamura explained, "Anything that disrupts space and time is considered forbidden and your spell is a type of teleportation though no one's ever used it to swap places before.

"It's a very difficult technique for even highly skilled Kido masters to perform and you do it without any kind of incantation," Komamura continued, "And lastly you've already displayed leadership abilities when you fought alongside Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi and me and beside Garland and Rotondo when you came to the Soul Society.

"You've learned to trust, rely, and protect us during battle. You didn't try shouldering the burden of the fight alone," Komamura finished, "That's why you're qualified to become a captain."

Baldo stared at Komamura, "Thanks, dad."

"I'll fix us some tea," Part of the wolf's lip curled into a half smile. He muttered walking away, "It's like you weren't even paying attention when Head Captain Yamamoto told you this earlier."

Baldo climbed to the first branch of the cherry blossom tree after Captain Komamura entered his quarters. Baldo rested Draco against him, '_So Draco. What should we do?_'

'_I'll be by your side whichever way you choose_' Draco responded.

"Thanks, Draco," Baldo said aloud when Captain Komamura returned with a cup of tea. Baldo remained perched for the next two days.

"Hey Baldo," Rotondo shouted dressed in a black Shihakusho slightly lighter than his fur with a black belt holding his equally black zanpakuto from its hilt to its sheath, "The Head Captain wants to see ya."

"It's time," Baldo whispered to Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry these are taking a little longer to post. I wrote the "Self Insertion Arc" & "The Beast Squad Arc" as one story arc not two. I'm doing my best to link the two._

_This is an Alternate Universe/Timeline and if you're only watching the Dubbed Episodes of Bleach- Spoiler Alert! _

Chapter 2: The Decision's Division

Escorted by the bear, Baldo couldn't help but notice Rotondo's discomfort walking in his sandals. Thinking back to his adventures with the great bear, he couldn't remember when Rotondo ever wore them.

"Rotondo, your Shihakusho looks awesome on you," Baldo compliment, "But those sandals look painful."

"They're binding."

"Why don't you take them off," Baldo asked.

"Can't," Rotondo answered, "They're part of the official uniform. I'll be fined if I'm seen without them."

"But you still have bear paws and claws," Baldo protested, "Animals don't need sandals."

Rotondo nodded but responded, "It's my first day as a real Shinigami. I'm trying to make a good impression with the captains."

"Where's Garland?"

"He'll be by a little later," Rotondo answered stopping, "This is where I'll leave you. Only lieutenants and captains are allowed inside the Head Captain's office."

Baldo arrived to find 3 Shinigami waiting outside of the Head Captain's office. Two of which were Lieutenants Izuru Kira, gloomy 2nd in command of Squad 3 whose blond hair drooped as much as the frown on his face and Shuhei Hisagi, Squad 9's lieutenant sporting a 69 tattoo on his face.

"Hello Lieutenant Hisagi," Baldo waved.

"Good to see you out and around," Hisagi replied.

"You all were summoned too?"

"Yes," Kira spoke, "All the lieutenants have been. The ones with Squad Captain's have already been summoned inside."

"Really how come," Baldo asked.

"Rumor has it that the three vacant captain seats have been filled and that the lieutenants were summoned to witness their induction," Kira explained, "According to my sources, former captains turned Visored have been given their old divisions again."

"Visored," Baldo asked.

"They're Soul Reapers who gained the power of a Hollow," Hisagi explained, "Captain Tosen was one."

"Rojuro Otoribashi aka Rose was placed back in charge of Squad 3," Kira informed, "Shinji Hirako's was given Squad 5 honors again and Kensei Muguruma-."

"Is back in command of Squad 9," Hisagi completed.

"Oh really," Baldo asked, "There were only 3 open positions?"

"Yeah," Kira answered, "3, 5, and 9."

"Wait. Why are you here," Hisagi inquired.

"I was offered a captain's position," Baldo said adding when they gasped, "Though if all three positions were filled I don't know why I'm here."

"You a Captain," they all responded.

"Yeah, but I'd be just as happy joining Squad 7 and working my way up from there," Baldo laughed.

"Why would you want to join that animal's squad," a woman with light green hair asked.

"He's a noble man," Baldo answered back.

"Did you see his face," she responded in a hoarse laugh.

"Watch your mouth," Baldo's hand tightened on Draco.

"Algera Sponge, you're only here because Squad 5 lieutenants Momo Hinamori and Hiyori Sarugaki haven't recovered from their battle with Aizen," Hisagi invaded her personal space, "Captain Komamura is an honorable man."

"Please back up," Algera ordered, "I have a right to my opinion."

Chojiro Sasakibe, the white haired male lieutenant of Squad 1 with a thin black mustache arrived looking at Baldo with a face of familiarity.

"Hello Lieutenant Sasakibe," Baldo smiled remembering using Transference to get through Sasakibe's barrier around the fake Karakura Town.

The lieutenant simply nodded then summoned Kira into the office and after a minute returned summoning the woman. She shot Hisagi and Baldo a look before disappearing.

"Didn't even apologize, Hisagi remarked.

"Let it go. Father would," Baldo shrugged.

"Father?"

"Yep," Baldo smiled, "My name's Baldo Komamura now."

"Why didn't you identify yourself earlier?"

"I wanted to see her face when I get called in," Baldo said as the Squad 1 lieutenant took Hisagi leaving Baldo alone.

"So Draco, There's only 3 positions but why would they summon me" Baldo finished in his head, '_Do you think they thought I would turn it down?_'

'_Maybe it's a test,_' Draco suggested.

"I hope not. I don't know enough to pass," Baldo said aloud.

Sasakibe returned summoning Baldo. Upon entering, Baldo found that the rumors were true as an equal number of captains stood on either side of Head Captain Yamamoto with the old man on an elevated platform at the center.

Baldo walked to the center of the room before he was beckoned to stop. The lieutenants knelt beside their captains staring at Baldo.

"Baldo Komamura," Baldo saw Algera Sponge flinch at his full name, "You have been offered a captain's position in the Gotei 13 Guard Squads," Head Captain Yamamoto announced, "What is your decision?"

Baldo stood erect, "I accept the position of captain."

"This is an unprecedented day for the Soul Society," Yamamoto spoke, "All 13 captain positions have been filled. However your abilities have proven too valuable to ignore as agreed upon by all Court Captains.

"That is why as of this day, Baldo Komamura, will command the newly appointed 14th Guard Squad."

Shock swept over Baldo's body. '_14__th__ Guard Squad? They created a new division just for me,_' Baldo thought regaining his composure seeing pride in his father's eyes.

"Thank you, Head Captain Yamamoto. It is an honor to be held in such high regards by everyone here," Baldo tried masking his shock, "Though I am inexperienced I pray that you will bestow upon me your wisdom and experience when I am in need of it."

Baldo bowed respectfully to each one of them receiving looks of approval. Yamamoto spoke again when Baldo faced him, "In recognition of your new appointment, I present you with your captain's haori."

Chojiro Sasakibe held a white kimono style jacket embroidered with the Japanese symbol for fourteen, a cross side by side with a square that had 2 lines descending from the top line inside a diamond. The lieutenant put the haori on Baldo's shoulders.

"I, now, present the Captain of Squad 14, Baldo Komamura," Yamamoto slammed his stick down signaling the end of the meeting.

The captains and lieutenants congregated outside the office. Captain Komamura and Lieutenant Hisagi were talking to each other when Baldo finally made it through the congratulations of everyone else.

"Congratulations to you," Hisagi responded, "Captain Komamuras."

"Excuse me, Captain Komamura?"

Baldo and his father both turned and responded in unison, "yes." They looked at each other with a grin while Hisagi laughed. It was Algera Sponge.

"I apologize for my comments earlier," she bowed respectfully.

"Apology accepted," Baldo replied.

Curtseying, Algera walked away leaving the wolf with a curious look. Hisagi explained, "She made a comment about the noble house of Komamura."

"Oh," Komamura turned, "Baldo, you have to stop introducing our house as a noble house. We don't qualify as one."

"Why not," a white haired boy with turquoise eyes asked, "You're an honorable man. It's about time somebody acknowledged it."

"Captain Hitsugaya," Captain Komamura said.

"I've always considered you a noble," Hitsugaya added.

"Toshiro, can we go," a blond hair woman with jiggling breast came over Hitsugaya from behind. She looked at Baldo, "Congratulations Baldo."

"Lieutenant Matsumoto as I recall you have some paperwork to complete," The boy responded.

Her face soured, "Hey there's Iba. Hey Iba! Wait up." She went off on her own.

"Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya," Baldo bowed then looked him in the eyes, "How is Lieutenant Hinamori?"

"Momo is recovering. Captain Unohana said it maybe be months before she's fully recovered."

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect her," Baldo recalled the fight, "I don't deserve to be captain."

"You were the only one who did," Hitsugaya interrupted Baldo's thoughts, "If your spirit ball didn't deflect my blade she'd have been killed and I would have had to live with that burden the rest of my life.

"That's why you've received my approval for captain," Hitsugaya finished, "You saved me."

"When you held your own against all the captains and visored while trying to protect Hinamori won mine," a scruffy man in a pink kimono, Shunsui Kyoraku and Captain of Squad 8, said approaching beside Captain of the 13th division, Jushiro Ukitake.

The white hair man with a bad cough added, "Stopping only to protect innocent children earned mine."

"Your ability to achieve Bankai while alive peeked my vote," a white faced Captain of 12, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, said flailing his fingers, "You must let me study you."

Captain Unohana walked over. Her mere presence caused Kurotsuchi to move along, "The selflessness to save Sajin Komamura guaranteed my support."

Baldo blushed. He wasn't use to so many compliments. "T- Thank you," Baldo stammered. His father rested a reassuring hand on Baldo's shoulder.

"We should get going," Komamura said, "There's allot to do before nightfall."

"Thank you, everyone. If you'll excuse me," Baldo bowed before leaving. Following his father, Baldo asked, "What do we have to get done before nightfall?"

"Nothing really. You just looked a little uncomfortable back there."

Baldo smiled, "Thanks Pop." Baldo felt the gawks and double takes as Soul Reaper's heads snapped at the insignia on his back. "Nobody knows yet do they?"

"No," his father responded, "Captain Yamamoto wants to wait until the Squad 14 barracks are completed."

"Oh," Baldo followed up, "Where am I supposed to stay in the mean time?"

"Yamamoto gave permission for you and your squad to stay in the Squad 7 barracks."

"Will my entire squad fit in the Squad 7 barracks?"

"Yes," the wolf chuckled, "It's only a 3 man squad right now. You'll be staying with me in the Captain's quarters."

"I already have people assigned to me," Baldo asked when his father opened the door to his quarters.

"We actually requested it," Garland said wagging his tail.

"Congratulation Baldo," Rotondo followed up, "That's if you'll allow us to join your squad."

"Are you guys really willing to join my squad," Baldo asked stunned.

"It was a tossup between yours and Squad 7," Rotondo rubbed his neck.

"But we really liked what the Squad 14 Captain stands for," Garland finished.

Baldo looked at them, "Then I welcome you to Squad 14. Who wants to be lieutenant?"

"Garland can. He's stronger," Rotondo said.

"You can have it Rotondo. I'm happy being a 3rd Seat."

"Really," Rotondo sounded excited, "Are you sure?"

"Yep. Besides I can't do the paperwork," Garland smiles, "no thumbs."

The group laughed. Baldo saw Rotondo have trouble walking.

"Here are my orders. 3rd Seat Garland you do not have to wear a Shihakusho if you do not want to," Baldo ordered, "And Lieutenant Rotondo, you are forbidden to wear sandals."

"Thank you Captain Komamura," they bow in unison.

"Now that that's settled," his father yelled, "Let's celebrate."

All of Squad 7 joined in the celebration. They kidded around telling jokes and drinking sake. Baldo watched at a distance as Rotondo fell off his chair having a drinking contest with his Squad 7 counterpart Tetsuzaemon Iba.

Although it was Baldo's party no one paid him any mind which let him slip into the garden. It was more magnificent in the moonlight with fire flies dancing across the sky. Baldo closed his eyes and drew a deep breath.

"How come you're out here," Komamura asked.

"Parties aren't really my thing," Baldo's eyes found his father sitting under the cherry blossom.

"Me neither. I prefer the quiet too."

"Like father. Like son," Baldo smiled sitting next to Sajin.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm nervous about being a Captain," Baldo looks to the barracks seeing Rotondo beating six Squad 7 members at arm wrestling, "I'm worried I'll get them killed again because I don't know what I'm doing."

"As a captain, you have to believe in your men as they believe in you," Komamura said drawing Baldo's attention, "Your men already believe in you with all their heart. That's a rare gift for new captains.

"Plus, if you need help learning the ropes, I'll be right here when you need it," his dad finished.

"Thanks, dad," Baldo sat on the bench with him through the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Is That a Challenge?

Squad 14 became quite successful in its year and half tenor. Especially after their squad reportedly defeated over 20,000 Hollows while being locked in North America during the Mod Soul incident with Kageroza Inaba, though Baldo won't talk about the specifics of that time.

Despite their success however, their ranks had never grown. Apparently Shinigami were hesitant about joining a squad of animals. So they continued living in the Squad 7th barracks.

Often times they ran support for the other squads of the Seireitei mostly with Squads 4, 2, and even the gatekeepers per Baldo's request. He felt it gave his squad the experience learning to fight plus use and perfect medical Kido, although he still had trouble remembering the incantations.

One day a member of Squad 2's Stealth Force referred to Squad 14 as the "Beast Squad" when Garland's tracking skills proved invaluable finding a traitor known for vanishing without leaving a trace within a minute of being put on the case and when Rotondo and Baldo in his dragon body lifted the Seireitei gates on separate occasions without any help. The nickname spread like wild fire across the Soul Society.

Baldo didn't mind though. He felt it was important that someone be able to open the gates during a crisis if the gatekeepers were incapable of it. It took awhile for that request to come through but eventually it did.

Baldo appeared sufficient at persuading Head Captain Yamamoto and rumor had it officially got the Head Captain's permission to rescind his position of Rotondo and Garland wearing uniforms after scoring a point against Yamamoto in a kendo match.

During that match Baldo unlocked a new part of Draco's breathing technique when he reflexively breathed in a small amount of Yamamoto's Shikai's flame Ryujin Jakka. Baldo ended up in the Squad 4 barracks for a week.

When they weren't running support operations, Baldo used his soul link ability to train Garland and Rotondo by entering their "inner worlds" where they continued to develop their own personal strengths and roles within the squad.

Garland's speed and tracking abilities proved invaluable at eliminating Hollows with little collateral impact. Baldo always viewed the wolf as a second lieutenant and the only article of clothing he wore was a collar that hid beneath his fur.

He quickly became the Kido expert of the team capable of performing hi-level techniques like Danku, a barrier that blocks up to level 89 spells and Hiryugekizokushintenraiho, an electrical blast of spiritual energy that results in devastating explosion without incantations.

Rotondo took his duties as Lieutenant very seriously and rather enjoyed doing the paperwork associated with his responsibility and often volunteered to do Baldo's reports as well. Though the bear became proficient at some Kido, he still required the incantation for them to be of any real impact.

However, Rotondo's greatest attributes were his raw strength and endurance. Lifting the Seireitei gates were a testimonial to his strength but his body was capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment before requiring even a fraction of medical attention. Baldo admired how Rotondo would use his body as a shield rather than have his captain waste his spiritual energy making one.

Sometimes while walking the streets of the Rukongai normally with his lieutenant by his side, Baldo would search hoping maybe to come across some of his family members but never has.

"Well the Rukongai district is enormous they could be anywhere," Rotondo would say hopefully.

"Maybe you're right," Baldo smiled but he knew otherwise.

Though Hollows cleansed by Soul Reapers would be transported to the Soul Society, Baldo wasn't a Soul Reaper when he defeated them which meant his family didn't make the journey. The only time he'll find them would be when he revisits the memories inside his head.

"How don't they get under your skin," Rotondo asked drawing Baldo from inside his head. The bear stared pained by the insults thrown his way from the people of the Rukongai district.

"Giving them a reaction is what they want," Baldo replied.

"No, it's that they don't say anything about you," Rotondo countered.

"They say plenty about me, about my father, and about my best friends," Baldo looked away, "They call me a monster but it doesn't matter because I got all of you."

"Humph… Don't be corny," Rotondo huffed, "Don't you take pride in your squad?"

"Of course I do."

"Then fight the next guy that insults our squad," Rotondo said.

"Alright, fine. I'll fight the next person that insults our squad," Baldo barely finished when he heard a bloodlust voice.

"Hey yo, where's this so called beast squad," the voice called from behind.

Shooting Rotondo a look, Baldo turned to a spiky haired man with bells and an eye patch. His body was covered in scars.

"Hello Captain Zaraki," Baldo smiled, "Is Yachiru with you?"

"Hey Baldy-bald," a pink haired kid shouted appearing over the captain's shoulder.

"Enough with the pleasantries," Zaraki waived, "I've been looking for you, kid."

"Really," Baldo replied innocently.

"I've heard you're strong. The story of defeating thousands of Hollows at once, I wanted to know if it was true," Zaraki brandished his sword, "That's why I voted for you to be a captain but I don't sense any spiritual talent whatsoever. Was I mistaken?"

"I'm afraid you were. That story about the Hollows was exaggerated," Baldo shrugged, "My entire squad aided me during that fight."

Captain Zaraki looked at Rotondo then at Baldo, "You mean them dogs?"

Baldo's eyes narrowed as a crowd gathered.

"Those four legged fur balls? I thought it was normal for pets to protect their masters," Zaraki taunted, "So who's the alpha of your pack? Who dominates you or your old man?"

"That's enough," Rotondo stepped forward.

Baldo stopped him. "My father, Rotondo, and Garland are kind hearted and strong noble people. Please don't insult them."

"Strong, I already put down your old man once before," the captain laughed.

"That's because my father always holds back," Baldo said, "He's aware of his destructive power. He holds back regardless of his opponent."

"Ha ha. I don't care. What good is a dog that's afraid to bite," Zaraki asked laughing, "They're all just mutts to me. What are you going to do about it?"

"I see," Baldo sighed, "I accept your challenge. If all you wanted to do was spar."

"About time," Zaraki grinned.

"Where do you want to do this," Baldo barely finished.

"Here's good," Zaraki came down with his sword. Baldo defended making the captain stagger backward, "There's that spiritual pressure of lore. Yachiru get back." The pink haired girl appeared on Rotondo's shoulders as Zaraki rushed with a flurry of thrusts.

"Wait! Captain Zaraki," Baldo said defending.

"Captain," Rotondo yelled.

"Stay there," Baldo ordered defending another wave of attacks. He threw formalities aside, "Kenpaichi, STOP!"

"Never! This is what I've been waiting for," Zaraki laughed leveling a building.

A wave of spirit energy spread across the area making several spectators collapse. In a fit of pure ecstasy, Zaraki released an uncontrolled wave of energy into a building.

Baldo tossed Draco in the air and ran into the path of the wave. A cloud of dust and debris erupted.

"That's no fun. When are you going to get serious," Zaraki placed his sword on his shoulder.

"Why are you so serious," Baldo said in his dragon form. His wings wrapped around him like a cloak.

"B- Bankai," Rotondo stuttered, "He's done a Bankai without announcing it."

"Oh wow," Yachiru yelled stun before smiling, "Kenny's still going to knock you out."

'_Thanks Draco but why_' Baldo thought realizing his transformation.

'_Why did you toss me aside_,' Draco asked.

'_I didn't want you to get hurt._'

'_Fool. We are one in the same. If you're hurt, I'm hurt regardless if I'm tossed aside or not._'

'_Sorry Draco_,' Baldo thought, '_You're a true friend always looking out for me. Thank you._'

"You're Bankai, huh," Zaraki smiled, "Looks like this is going to be fun after all."

"What's wrong with you," Baldo shouted.

"What," Zaraki became dumbfounded.

"Look around you," Baldo elaborated, "These people are poor. Why are you destroying their homes?"

"This is a fight between you and me. If you're worried about damages I'll pay for it. The old man can take it from my pay," Zaraki settled down when Baldo opened his wings.

"Not all things can be easily replaced," Baldo held a fainted boy. He rubbed the kid's abdomen gently causing the boy to stir, "Are you okay? I'm sorry we got you involved in our quarrel."

The boy stared in fear at Baldo's dragooned face.

"Is your family around," Baldo asked gently. The boy spotted a frighten woman in the crowd. "Go to her," Baldo whispered releasing the boy.

The boy ran over and hugged the woman. She pushed the child behind her and stared angrily at Baldo.

"How about that," Zaraki said "I'm the one who put that kid in danger. You saved him and you're still looked at like the monster."

"I am a monster," Baldo stood, "But it doesn't matter. I won't let you hurt the innocent."

"Sounds like something a Komamura would say," Zaraki turned.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. This is boring," the captain said over his shoulder, "I'm done with you."

"Oh," Baldo's wings flapped as he grabs Zaraki's shoulders, "Who says I'm done with you? Come on Yachiru!"

"Oh goody, goody," Yachiru hopped on Baldo's back when he lifted into the air.

"Not without me," Rotondo latched on Baldo's leg as they flew high into the air.

"Wee, Wee" Yachiru cheered as the wind passed through her hair.

After flying several miles from the Rukongai area, Baldo landed in a field void of trees, homes, and people. Baldo dropped Zaraki and Rotondo but let Yachiru slide off.

"Thanks, Draggy."

"Anytime," Baldo smiled transforming into a human.

"What did you bring me all the way out here for," Zaraki looked around.

"Now we're free to fight until we pass out," Baldo said, "That's unless you don't think you can beat me."

"Ha, ha, ha. That's the spirit. I'll even let you make the first strike," Zaraki opened the top of his black robe.

"I'm a pretty all over the place fighter," Baldo said.

"You can come at me anyway you want," Zaraki laughed, "Not that it matters-."

Multiple ice shards whizzed past the captain's head.

"What was that? You missed," Zaraki asked.

"Did I," Baldo responded as he rushed Zaraki. He swung Draco taking off Zaraki's eye patch. A tremendous amount of spiritual energy escaped into the air.

"Kenny, your bells," Yachiru yelled excitedly.

"I didn't want to hold back," Baldo released his own dramatic level of spirit energy. He smiled, "Kenny."

Zaraki looked seriously then smiled, "This is going to be fun!"

Running at one another caused a tremendous shockwave that rippled throughout the Soul Society. Baldo used his flash step and interchanged between the various Shikai's of Draco at will. Every so often they traded cuts.

"Ha, ha, ha. This is what I live for," Zaraki roared in excitement.

"Yeah, yeah. Kenny's having fun Ton-Ton," Yachiru said knocking Rotondo off balance patting his arm.

"I don't believe it. Baldo's powers as furious as Captain Zaraki," Rotondo tried not being blown off his feet by the clashes of spirit pressures, "No wonder Baldo never fought when people insulted our squad. He'd kill them."

"This match is almost over," Garland appeared.

"Garland," Rotondo looked around noticing that all of Squad 11 and the other captains came to watch, "How'd you find us?"

"Bankai," Baldo transformed into Draco Dragoon.

"Their spirit pressure could be felt all the way at the Head Captain's office," Captain Komamura said, "It's been going on all day."

"Don't the Sekkiseki walls block their spiritual pressure," Rotondo gasped.

The wolf captain responded, "Yes. They do."

Zaraki raised his sword, "This is it!"

Baldo caught the sword with his clawed hand, "This is it." Baldo released his grasp. When Zaraki slashed downward again, Baldo ended his Bankai and absorbed the full impact of the sword but he wasn't cut. "You can't cut me," he said loud enough for only him and Zaraki to hear.

"Plenty of men made that claim but none are alive today," Zaraki yelled slashing a second time but Baldo still wasn't cut. "What? What did you do?"

"I made a deal with your zanpakuto."

"A deal," the smile on Zaraki's face vanished in an instant.

"I'll accept your challenges to listen to your sword's stories," Baldo replied keeping his voice low, "In exchange it won't cut me until you learn its name."

"Impossible. My zanpakuto doesn't have a name!"

"It does Captain Zaraki. You just have to learn to hear it."

The captain raised his sword over his head. Baldo swung a sleeping Draco from over his head. Both Zaraki and Baldo struck each other and fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"What's the name of my zanpakuto," Zaraki asked.

"That's something you'll have to figure out on your own," Baldo said as Yachiru appeared with a giant grin.

"Thank you for playing with Kenny, Draggy," she bowed.

Sitting up, Baldo smiled back, "Until next time, Kenny."

"I don't know if there will be a next time," Zaraki mumbled, "You're a dirty fighter and call me, Kenny again I'll cut you twice as deep."

"Don't be a baby, Kenny," she lifted the captain on her back and was gone.

"Baldo," Komamura reached his hand down with a smile of relief, "What were you thinking?"

"I'll tell you back at the captain's quarters," Baldo accepted the hand being lifted to his feet in one motion. Baldo winced grabbing his shoulder.

"Captain," Garland and Rotondo ran over. Rotondo added, "Are you okay?"

"Just a little sore," Baldo said, "Let's go home."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Confirmation with Good Behavior

Baldo sat rubbing his shoulder on the enormous couch while Garland and Rotondo sat around a coffee table when Captain Komamura entered carrying a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Thanks, dad," Baldo winced reaching.

"That was pretty clever," Komamura handed Baldo the cup.

"What was?"

"Making a deal with Kenpachi's sword."

"It was pretty dirty," Rotondo added.

"But clever nonetheless," Garland chuckled, "Turning his sword into a club."

"Oh, you guys heard that," Baldo rubbed his neck seeing all three of them wiggle their ears. "Oh yeah, I forgot how good your hearing is."

The trio burst into laughter while Baldo continues rubbing his shoulder muttering, "Clubs hurt."

"I've got some good news. Head Captain Yamamoto has been quite impressed by your squad's results," Komamura smiled, "He's giving your squad a week off."

"Alright," Rotondo cheered, "What are we going to do?"

"That's the conundrum," Garland answered, "Though time away is appreciated."

Baldo remained silent.

"Should we go camping or maybe the beach," Rotondo thought hard, "What do you think, Baldo?"

"Do you have time off too, dad," Baldo asked.

"Sadly, no, I've got to work," the wolf captain responded seeing Baldo's face turn depressed, "You're 15, Baldo. You can do some things without me."

"I know," Baldo said dejectedly before asking, "Can I go to Karakura Town?"

"Really you want to spend your vacation in the World of the Living," Rotondo interjected.

Komamura nodded seeing Baldo's mind was distracted, "I understand. I'll put a request in. Though there are restrictions placed on captains going to the World of the Living."

"That's fine," Baldo whispered.

"Do you two want to go, too?"

"Na. I think I'll hang around here," Rotondo responded.

"Me too," Garland followed up, "Even the captain needs personal time away. Besides his wounds will probably heal faster if we're not bothering him."

"Alright," Komamura answered seeing Baldo rub his shoulder again.

"Hey Baldo, why'd you fight Captain Zaraki anyway," Rotondo asked.

"I thought it would be the best way to bring in new squad members," Baldo replied, "But I think all I did was scare people away. They just looked at me like the monster I am." Baldo let out a soft laugh.

"Keeping up with all that spirit pressure was exhausting," Rotondo yawned, "I'm turning in for the night."

"Me, too. I'll see you off in the morning Baldo," Garland left but Rotondo hesitated at the door.

"I'm sorry I questioned your pride," Rotondo apologized sincerely. His eyes swelled when Baldo rubbed his shoulder again, "Thanks for defending our squad's honor." Rotondo disappears.

The wolf captain sat beside Baldo on the couch.

"Are we really getting time off because of our success," Baldo asked, "Or because the Head Captain was thinking of disbanding our squad since no one wants to join it?"

"How did you know?"

"I felt it in your voice," Baldo said, "So it's true?"

"Yes. It will be discussed while you're away but after today," Komamura sighed, "I don't know which way he'll go."

"If he disbands the squad, will you allow Rotondo and Garland into Squad 7?"

"Of course. And what about you?"

"Maybe Squad 4, learn some stronger medical Kido, or Squad 1," Baldo frowned, "Though I'd like to be part of seven, too."

"Sorry, you know family cannot serve in the same squad," his father sighed, "I wish I could let you join too," he sipped some tea.

"Maybe I'll join Squad 12."

The wolf spits his tea choking, "Don't even joke about that!"

"Okay," Baldo laughed.

"How about Squad 11? They're just as beastly as you," the wolf winked.

"I'll never make it with those savages. I rely on all my abilities in battles not just raw strength," Baldo complained rubbing his shoulder, "Humph, Kenpachi."

"So what did he say to goad you into that fight anyway," his dad sipped his tea again.

"He asked which one of us was the Alpha."

Komamura choked again spraying the couch, "And what did you tell him?"

"I told him," Baldo blushed bright red turning his head, "That if he wanted to spar all he had to do was ask."

"Way to dodge the question," his dad laughed.

"I'm sorry," Baldo's face turned a deeper shade, "I never really thought about it." Baldo took a deep breath, "You're my father. I just assumed you were in charge," Baldo finished a plum color.

Komamura smiled, "Hmm. I think I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, son."

"Good night, dad," Baldo replied laying down on the couch closing his eyes, "Thank you for letting me into your house."

Sajin placed a hand on Baldo's back and whispered into his ear, "Thank you for making it a home."

Baldo felt his father's muzzle press against his forehead but by the time Baldo opened his eyes the wolf was in his room.

The next morning Baldo walked alone to the Senkaimon, the gateway to the World of the Living, as his father was already gone when he woke up. Baldo was surprised to find him waiting at the Senkaimon.

"Hi dad, how come you're here," Baldo asked.

"I wanted to wish you the best on your trip," the wolf smiled then turned serious, "And deliver the only set of orders for your trip but we'll wait for the rest of your party."

"Orders? My party?"

"Hey Baldo," Rotondo shouted, "Don't leave without us!"

"Rotondo? Garland? I thought you were staying here," Baldo said surprised.

"We heard you talking last night," Garland answered.

"But how," Baldo asked then slapped his forehead when they wiggled their ears and calling himself an, "Idiot."

Garland's tail wagged, "If our squad's going to be disbanded then let's take our final mission together."

"Besides, we can go to the beach and stuff in the World of the Living," Rotondo added, "The day after tomorrow of course."

"Thanks guys. You're the best squad members a guy can ask for," Baldo fights back tears. He turns to his father, "Orders Captain Komamura?"

"Karakura town is one of the highest spiritual places in the World of the Living. Once you're there go to Urahara's Candy Shop. He's got specially made gigai for you to wear. He'll explain the rest," Komamura finished with a smile, "Enjoy your trip."

The gate opened. Baldo paused at the entrance and looked back. "Thanks, dad. I have something I have to talk to you about when I get back."

"I'll look forward to it for the next week," Komamura answered as they disappeared entering the Senkaimon.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for the request Komamura's Son but with the fate of the Beast Squad in Question I can't say who could join their ranks at this time..._

_Here's Chapter 5- I hope it peeks some interest... Here's an updated Chapter 5 added another 1000 words or so..._

Chapter 5: Karakura Town

Arriving at Urahara's shop without incident, Baldo opened the door peeking his head inside. "Hello, Mr. Urahara? I'm Captain Komamura from the Soul Society. I was told you had gigai for us."

"Ah yes, I was told you'd be arriving today. Have a seat," a man with a green and white striped bucket hat in a black Shihakusho welcomed them inside, "Tessai, can you bring the gigai's for Squad 14?"

The trio sat around a small round table. A dark haired girl with pigtails appeared carrying tea and cookies. She did a double take when she saw Rotondo and Garland.

"Forgive Ururu," Urahara apologized, "It isn't every day we get animal Soul Reapers. Only Captain Komamura and he normally wore a helmet."

"It's okay. I know how imposing we can be," Baldo cut off Rotondo who decided to stuff his face with some cookies.

"You do have Captain Komamura's gentle nature don't you," Urahara said, "I'm glad he was finally able to expand his family. He deserves a son."

"Our gigai," Garland asked drawing the attention from Baldo's blushing face.

"Ah. Right to business I see," Urahara sighed, "Well like I said it's not every day we get animal Soul Reapers so creating gigais for you two was a challenge."

He pointed at Rotondo and Garland as a muscled mustachioed man with dreadlocks appeared carrying realistic suits of an animal and people.

"Master Tessai," Garland gasped, "The Master Tessai!"

"No one's called me, Master Tessai in a very long time," the man replied stunned.

"Garland's our resident Kido expert," Baldo spoke covering for Garland's embarrassment, "He's learned some advance techniques without incantations."

"Oh what's the highest level spell you can perform?"

"Level 88 Hiryugekizokushintenraiho," Baldo answered, "But he's still working on perfecting it."

"Master Tessai," Garland begged, "Will you allow me the honor of learning some Kido under you while I'm in town?"

"I'd be delighted too if-,"

"It's alright with me, Tessai," Urahara said when Tessai looked at him, "Anyway your gigai.

"For the third seat of Squad 14, we have this lovely dog suit," Urahara held up a German Shepherd skin, "And for the lieutenant this lovely basketball player. Try them on."

"This is humiliating," Garland said wearing his gigai, "I look like Rin Tin Tin."

"I think you look awesome," Baldo smiled.

Garland responded with a half sighed "woof."

Rotondo resembled Shaquille O'Neal, "Why do we have to wear these?"

"Karakura town has a lot of people who can see spirits. You imagine the panic if they saw a wolf and bear strolling casually down the street," Urahara answered silencing Rotondo. "Now Baldo, your gigai was designed to limit your spiritual pressure."

"Doesn't the Soul Society already do that by limiting it to 20%," Baldo asked.

"Normally yes but for you, that's still too high. Anyone that can defeat Kenpachi in battle-."

"It was more of a draw," Baldo interrupted.

"Doesn't matter," Urahara waved it off, "Truth is a Senkaimon was open while you two exerted your spirit pressures causing an earthquake in North America."

Baldo thought a moment then said, "So what? There are all kinds of earthquakes in the states."

"This was in the North Atlantic area."

"Oh."

"Right, earthquakes aren't common in that part of the country," Urahara clarified, "So this gigai works kind of like Captain Zaraki's eye patch."

"It'll consume my spirit pressure," Baldo said, "Do I have that much to spare? I always thought I could control it. I never caused earthquakes before I became a Soul Reaper."

"You do a very good job controlling it for a first year Shinigami and you've never influenced the World of the Living before because your human body naturally limited the amount of spirit energy you exerted," Urahara explained, "This gigai doesn't eat spirit pressure. It limits it even more."

"How much will I be able to use?"

"About 8%."

"What happens if I need to use more?"

"Well most gigai will come off if you eat Soul Candy like Rotondo's and Garland's but Head Captain Yamamoto did not want to risk effecting the World of the Living," Urahara said behind a little hand fan, "There's a code word only I know. If you need to, let me know and I'll release you from the gigai."

"That's ridiculous," Rotondo protested, "He's a Captain. He shouldn't be treated like a monster."

"Its fine Rotondo," Baldo put on his gigai that looked exactly like him then lifted Draco, "You guys enjoy yourselves. I'll see you later."

"Wait, don't you want to know some of the restrictions like you can't perform Bankai," Urahara called out but Baldo was out the door. "Where's he off to?"

"To remember," Rotondo whispered.

"What?"

"Who knows," Garland said, "Even a Captain needs his space sometimes. Today's his birthday."

Baldo wandered until he ended up in a tree at the park. There he held Draco watching the sunrise. As the day progressed the park started filling with families and children.

'_You've picked another nice place to honor your family,_' Draco said.

Baldo closed his eyes. His family danced through his mind. The kids ran and played. His uncles' barbequed while his mother held baby, Gena. Garland appeared frolicking with Luna and Timber until they climbed on Rotondo nipping his ears. His father, Captain Komamura, showed up and the family greeted him like an old friend.

"Thanks, Draco," Baldo wiped his eyes resting against the dragon.

"You're welcome Baldo," Draco's head turn away from the family, "Do you sense it?"

Baldo's eyes opened in the World of the Living as a little girl runs onto a soccer field. Flowing with water, Baldo blinked unable to stop his tears, "Gena."

'_You picked the perfect place to remember your family,_' Draco said.

Watching his little cousin play, Baldo did not notice Garland laying beneath the tree in his gigai.

"Yo, Baldo," a voice snapped Baldo awake.

Looking down Baldo spots a spiky orange haired teen walking with a tall muscled kid.

"Hi Ichigo," Baldo yelled dropping down from the tree.

"I haven't see you in a long time," Ichigo said turning to the muscled kid, "This is Chad." The kid nodded.

"Hello Chad. This is Garland," Baldo introduced the German shepherd.

"A pleasure to meet you," Garland said.

The two coward lifting their arms and legs in the air, "Did that dog just talk?"

"So what," an orange haired girl with hairpins arrived beside Tatsuki. She continued, "So what if it talked? Yoruichi was a talking cat, remember?"

"Oh right, Orihime," Chad replied.

"It's not the same thing," Ichigo started but stopped when Baldo invaded Orihime's personal space.

"Orihime," he said.

"Y-yes."

Baldo hugs her, "Thank you. Thank you for healing my father."

"Y-you're welcome," she responded confused. Baldo squeezed a little harder. A sudden thump hits his back making Baldo release Orihime.

"Hi Tatsuki," Baldo rubbed his bruise.

"You jerk! Why didn't you comeback," Tatsuki cried, "Maria needed to see you. We thought you died. Why didn't you comeback sooner?"

"I- I did die," Baldo said causing Tatsuki to freeze.

"Ca- Captain Komamura," Rotondo shouted running toward them.

Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime looked around when Baldo responded, "What's wrong, Rotondo?"

"I was just walking around when-."

"Hey BEAR," Yuzu yelled running toward them, "Wait for me!"

"Hi Yuzu," Baldo smiled.

Her eyes widen, "Baldo you're alive," she hugged him.

"Wait. You know him," Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, he saved us once," Yuzu looked at Ichigo, "You, me, and Karin."

Baldo mouthed "Kon" when Ichigo looked confused. "Oh yeah. I forgot."

"I see you met Rotondo," Baldo laughed, "I want you to meet Garland."

Garland barked excitedly as Yuzu stared at him, "What beautiful white fur and yellow eyes."

Chad bent forward, "But he's black and tan with green eyes."

"No they're not," she whispered to the dog.

Baldo laughed looking at Yuzu, "You have good eyes." He patted her head, "Do you want to play with Yuzu for awhile, Garland?"

His tail wagged as he barked. They ran off. Rotondo rubbed his head, "Sorry Captain."

"Wait a second," Ichigo said, "You're Captain Komamura?"

"Yep, I am Baldo Komamura, Captain of Squad 14."

"Baldo Komamura," They repeated in unison adding "Squad 14?"

"So he actually did it," Ichigo said.

Baldo looked curiously at Ichigo but Yuzu interrupted riding over on Garland's back. "Can Baldo and his friends come over for dinner tonight," she asked.

Garland and Rotondo looked at Baldo, "It's alright with me if it's okay with Ichigo."

"Please brother Ichi," Yuzu's eyes filled as she begged "Chad, Tatsuki, and Orihime can come too."

"Okay, sure," Ichigo said.

Yuzu flashed Baldo and Rotondo a victory grin holding up her pinky whispering, "Works every time" making the beast squad laugh.

At Ichigo's house, Baldo, Garland, Ichigo, Chad, Tatsuki, and Orihime sat around a table while Rotondo helped Yuzu in the kitchen. They generated an awful lot of noise banging pots and pans and closing drawers.

"Hey don't break anything," Ichigo yelled to the kitchen turning to Baldo, "Are you sure he should be in there?"

"Rotondo's at home in the kitchen," Baldo waved Ichigo's concern off, "Besides there's so many of us let him help your sister."

"He does make good squirrel," Garland added.

"W- What," Ichigo and the others screamed.

Baldo laughed. "He's just kidding. Ichigo," Baldo asked, "Where's Karin?"

"Ah. At a soccer game with my dad," Ichigo responded, "He got a pair of tickets from one of the patients that came in today."

A little stuffed lion wearing a pink dress and a flower in his ear walked into the living room. Baldo couldn't suppress a laugh, "Kon! What happened to you?"

"Ichigo's sister put them on," Kon leapt in the air, "Baldo!"

"It's good to see you again," Baldo caught him, "This is Garland."

Kon looked at the dog. Garland smiled, "Hello Kon."

"M-my w-what big teeth you have."

"All the better to eat you with," Garland moved lightning quick and tore off the dress. "Animals look better without clothes."

"Wow, what speed," Tatsuki said as Garland sat down again.

"Yeah, I could barely follow him," Ichigo said.

"That's why he's a third seat," Baldo added.

Garland yawned, "For now anyway."

"What's that mean," Chad asked.

"Oh, Captain Komamura's the Soul Reaper with the fox head," Orihime slammed a balled left hand into her right's open palm.

"That's right," Baldo answered trying to distract Orihime from the your-just-figuring-it-now faces Chad and Ichigo were making. Only Tatsuki looked as confused as Orihime.

"He's a wolf," Garland added flicking his tail.

"You healed him, Orihime," Ichigo said, "He tried leaving without treatment, remember?"

"Yeah, he kept repeating that he had to go find someone," Orihime spoke thoughtfully, "I hope he found them."

"He did," Garland answered watching Baldo blush.

"Yeah, he said that was the first hug he ever had and he wanted another. It was, also, the first time I heard the name, Baldo Komamura," Ichigo closed his eyes thinking back. When he opened them, Baldo's eyes were filled, "He had to find his son, Baldo Komamura."

"He said that then," Baldo whispered.

"Yeah. I told him it was a good name. A strong name," Ichigo finished.

"I had no idea," Baldo said in disbelief.

Chad leaned forward, "What did you mean earlier about being a third seat for now?"

"That's why we're here," Baldo answered, "We were given time off while they discuss whether to disband Squad 14."

"How come," Chad asked over the gasps.

"We've been a squad for close to a year and a half," Baldo informed, "But we haven't had any new recruits. We've made requests and offers but everyone turned our squad down."

"All of them," Tatsuki spoke up then added, "Why" when Baldo nodded.

"The Beast Squad," Garland answered.

"Beast Squad," Chad repeated.

"That's the nickname our squad earned," Baldo smiled, "its fitting. I like it anyway," Baldo looked at Garland, "considering the members."

"Its members," Orihime turned to Garland, "Are you really a talking dog?"

Garland flicks his tail, "Not exactly."

"Because Garland and Rotondo look different they're looked down upon and made fun of," Baldo explained.

"And they talk about Baldo because of his father," Garland added.

"That's why I fought Captain Zaraki the other day," Baldo said.

"Two days and you're walking around," Ichigo exclaimed as Chad and Orihime gasped.

"I thought fighting him may earn our squad a little respect and interest but," Baldo laughed.

"All it did was make the Soul Society look at Baldo like a monster, too," Garland finished.

"Our spirit pressure was so high that it caused an earthquake in North America," Baldo laughed again but it was a nervous laugh, "And now we're here while they decide whether to reassign us or not."

"Reassign you where?"

"I've asked my father if he'd allow Garland and Rotondo into Squad 7."

"Won't you be reassigned to Squad 7 too," Chad asked.

"No. Family members aren't allowed to be assigned to the same unit," Baldo sighed adding, "I'm not sure where I'll go."

"Doesn't matter as long as it isn't 12," Garland finished making Orihime shutter while Ichigo and Chad nodded.

Shortly after Rotondo announced dinner was ready. A little hesitant at first, an explosion of flavor caused the group to praise Yuzu and Rotondo when Baldo, Garland, and Orihime dug in.

"It wasn't me," Yuzu smiled, "Rotondo did everything. He's really talented for a bear."

Everyone turned to him, "Thank you for the delicious meal." Rotondo looked away in embarrassment until Garland said "it was the best squirrel he ever ate" turning most of the others a sickly shade of green. Baldo laughed.

When dinner ended, everyone decided to go home. Rotondo offered to go with Chad. Yuzu begged that Garland spend the night. Baldo couldn't refuse and decided to walk Orihime and Tatsuki home.

"I'm sorry I hit you earlier," Tatsuki said as they stepped onto a bridge over a river.

"That's alright," Baldo replied, "I was over stepping my boundaries again. Especially since Orihime never met me before. I'm sorry, Orihime."

"That's alright," Orihime smiled.

Baldo stopped atop the bridge and leaned on the edge staring toward the water below, "You're such a kind hearted person Orihime. How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Sleep through the night?"

"What," Orihime and Tatsuki responded together.

"Every time I fall asleep my mind replays the Aizen battle when he cuts off my dad's arm then strikes him down," the memories flashed in Baldo's mind, "I can't stop the guilt of being helpless to protect him. How do you stop the nightmare?"

"You don't," Orihime said drawing Baldo's and Tatsuki's attention, "I've seen Kurosaki killed several times when he came to Hueco Mundo to rescue me.

"I felt so useless and every time I healed him a new stronger opponent appeared and hurt him again and again. The worst part was I couldn't do anything to stop it. I see his lifeless eyes when I sleep too."

"Orihime," Tatsuki whispered as Orihime began crying.

"I'm sorry, Orihime," Baldo apologized full of sincerity.

"It's alright," Orihime continued, "I just believe everything would be alright. Now Kurosaki's alive and fully recovered just like Captain Komamura. Baldo just believe everything will work out for the best."

Suddenly a Senkaimon appeared overhead and the pink haired lieutenant of Squad 11 came through badly bruised and cut. She fell motionless toward the ground.

"Yachiru," Baldo yelled catching her.

"B- Baldo. Kenny," she said passing out.

A second person appeared from the Senkaimon dressed like a Soul Reaper but carried spiritual energy distinct to a Hollow. "I'll be taking her, Captain Komamura."


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi Everyone... I updated Chapter 5 and added the Original Chapter 6 to it when I came up with this new idea for Chapter 6 yesterday. You may just want to check it out so if your confused with were this chapter begin. _

_I'm not sure if I love it but let me know what you think._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ideas for Bleach. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. I, only, came up with Baldo, Garland, and Rotondo. This is an A/U & Timeline... I hope you enjoy it._

Chapter 6: Simultaneous

Three Espada level spirit pressures appeared in separate locations in Karakura Town drawing the attentions of Garland, Rotondo, and Baldo.

The first appeared outside of Ichigo Kurosaki's house drawing the Substitute Soul Reaper from his bedroom. The orange haired kid dressed in a black Shihakusho carried a long sword narrow at the top and wide at the base similar to a butcher's knife.

"What do you want," Ichigo said to another Soul Reaper with brown hair and glasses with a sheathed katana.

"Just following orders to kill all captain level Soul Reapers," the man grinned.

"Whose orders," Ichigo's eyes squint.

"I always wondered how I'd do against the Soul Reaper that defeated Lord Aizen," the man smiled, "I am 12th Seat of Squad 13, Hintaro Marrion."

They began clashing sending shockwaves through the street causing sinkholes and downed telephone poles.

"Let's move from here," Ichigo said, "I don't want to damage any of the buildings."

"What and lose my tactical advantage," Hintaro laughed clashing with Ichigo again.

With swords locked, Ichigo yelled, "Getsugatensho," releasing an arc of spiritual energy skyward. Hintaro dodged it bouncing backward.

"Clever. I see I won't be able to defeat you without performing my resurreccion," Hintaro pulls his blade saying, "Gust, Cyclonus."

An intense wind whirled dust surrounding Ichigo causing him to protect his eyes. When he opened them, Hintaro wore gauntlets and armor riddled with holes.

"What do you think of my true power," Hintaro flexed. Ichigo wasn't impressed.

Ichigo thought a moment, "So what are you a pipe organ?"

"As my resurreccion says," Hintaro smiled, "I'm the wind." The Espada crossed his arms and fired wind down the road.

"What was that," Ichigo rushed Hintaro, "What good's an attack if it leaves you wide open?"

"Danku," Garland appeared in his gigai behind Ichigo creating an orange barrier that stopped a rush of wind coming from behind.

"Garland," Ichigo said.

"Sorry I'm late. Yuzu fell asleep hugging me. I didn't want to wake her trying to get up," the dog said, "Luckily Kon showed up in your body and took her."

"Finally the true target appears," Hintaro said, "Die third seat!"

"True target," Ichigo asked, "I thought you were coming after captain level Soul Reapers."

Hintaro remained silent and fired a blast of wind at both Garland and Ichigo. They dodged but were swept by a whirlwind, "My resurreccion form grants me control over air currents. You cannot win!"

"Ichigo get ready to attack," Garland said.

"Right."

"You know my favorite part about the air. The way it fans the flame," Garland snickered spinning with the wind, "Hado 31: Shakkaho!" His fire escaped into the wind and swirled as if caught in a wind tunnel.

Hintaro lost his concentration as the heated wind hurt the Espada. The winds died down dropping both captives. Utilizing his speed, Garland chopped the Espada's neck almost the instant his paw hit the ground.

"Getsugatensho," Ichigo yelled. His spirit destroyed the Espada. "Good plan, Garland."

"Thanks."

"Hey Ichigo," Kon yelled from his bedroom, "Is it over?"

"Yeah."

"Is Yuzu safe," Garland asked.

"She slept through the whole thing," Kon shouted.

Garland shouted, "Good. Keep an eye on her."

"Okay," Kon disappeared into the house.

"Where to now," Ichigo asked.

Garland sniffed the air, "Rotondo and Chad are the closest. Let's go."

At a playground with slides, swings, and even a small tunnel, Rotondo and Chad came across a large muscular Soul Reaper. A small group of children played nearby on the jungle gym.

"Ah. I was looking for Lieutenant Rotondo but found a couple humans instead," the Soul Reaper said.

"I'm Lieutenant Rotondo," the bear said still in his gigai.

"Ha, ha, ha, good this will be easier than I thought," he said, "I am 4th Seat of Squad 3, Naru Terrock. I'm here to kill you."

Rotondo prepared for battle assuming a kung fu stance. Chad looked at him.

"What are you doing," Chad said.

"I don't have my soul candy with me," Rotondo whispered, "I'm not going to be much use in this fight except as a punching bag."

"I remember Rukia could use Kido in a gigai," Chad asked, "Don't you know any?"

"I'm not very good at it without doing the incantation and it takes too long to say," Rotondo said looking out the corner of his eye, "Don't worry Chad, we can handle him."

Rotondo disappeared and reappeared behind Terrock. He exchanged blows and both were knocked back. Terrock fell over while Rotondo dug his heels into the ground.

"It's been a long time since anyone's knocked me over. Very well," Terrock pulled his sword, "Landslide, Golem."

A spirit wave of energy rippled the park knocking the kids off the jungle gym and into a nearby sandbox. The Soul Reaper's arms and body became solid stone.

"Now you die, beast," Terrock said slamming his hands into the ground causing a mini earthquake.

Rotondo and Chad cleared the area only to have Terrock continue coming at them. The stone warrior forced them feet from the kids in the sandbox.

"Nowhere to run now," Terrock came down with both hands. However both were stopped in midair. Rotondo held the rock's right arm and Chad held the left wrist with a purple and black striped arm of his own "Impossible!"

"I won't let you hurt the innocent," Rotondo said staring coldly at the rock.

Chad stared, also, "These strong hands. I will use them to protect."

The stone golem leapt back 20 feet. "Let's see you protect them from this!" The golem's arms glowed and fired wave after wave of rocks at them.

Rotondo pushed Chad behind him into the sandbox and turned his back on the incoming rocks. He absorbed each one protecting the children.

"Rotondo, what are you doing," Chad asked.

"All I can," Rotondo said, "I'll try and distract him. You see if you can get behind him." Rotondo motioned toward the tunnel. The muscled kid stared disbelieving at the tunnel, "If either one of us is going to fit it's you."

Chad sighed entering the tunnel when he couldn't think of an alternative. Rotondo felt a small respite on his back and turned to face the apparently exhausted 4th seat.

"What a stubborn animal you are," Terrock said, "Why aren't you dead yet?"

"I won't let you hurt the innocent," Rotondo yelled.

"Fool like you can stop it," Terrock combined his arms together and fired hundreds of boulders toward Rotondo. The bear gritted his teeth not moving from his position.

Suddenly hundreds of arrows obliterate the boulders turning them into dust. A dark hair teen boy with glasses appeared holding a large bow made of spirit energy.

"I believe he said that he wasn't going to let you hurt the innocent," the boy said fixing his glasses.

"Another pathetic human to die alongside this filthy animal," Terrock said as the boy disappeared.

Appearing above the stone monster, the boy fired a slew of arrows that Terrock dodged. He swung and was about to strike the new comer when Rotondo appeared absorbing Terrock's punch.

"Don't worry, I've got you covered Quincy," Rotondo said holding the fist, "Now finish him off."

The boy fired arrow upon arrow into the head of the stone warrior. It chipped away the rock exterior until there was nothingness.

"You know who I am," the boy responded.

"Yes, I read a lot at the Soul Reaper Academy," the bear answered, "Uryu Ishida."

"Y- You're a Soul Reaper," Ishida asked, "Is that a gigai?"

"Yeah and my name's Rotondo, Lieutenant of Squad 14."

"Squad 14," Ishida started but stopped when Ichigo and Garland arrived.

"Rotondo where's Chad," Ichigo asked.

"And the kids," Ishida added noticing they weren't in the sandbox.

"Oh crap," Rotondo said running over to the tunnel, "I crammed them all in here."

"Crammed them," Ishida, Ichigo, and Garland yelled in unison.

Rotondo reached into the opening and pulled out the kids before pulling Chad out by the ankle.

"Chad, what in the world made you think you'd fit in there," Ishida asked seeing that the hole was only two and a half feet wide.

He looked at Rotondo. "Great plan Rotondo. I got stuck halfway in."

"That's further than me," Rotondo answered, "I would of got the tunnel stuck on my head see." Rotondo stuck his head in the tunnel. He ripped it off the ground onto of his shoulders.

Ishida couldn't stop laughing until Rotondo collapsed. Chad shattered the tunnel. "Rotondo are you okay," Ishida asked.

"Those rocks really hurt," Rotondo responded turning to Garland, "Go find Baldo."

"But Rotondo," Garland said.

"Take Ichigo and Chad with you. I'll meet you at Urahara's shop," Rotondo spoke firmly, "That's an order."

"Yes lieutenant," Garland ran off leading Chad and Ichigo.

"Rotondo," Ishida acted as support for the Soul Reaper when Rotondo was about to fall back down, "I'll get you back to Urahara's shop."

"I appreciate it, Ishida," Rotondo smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem," Ishida answered thinking that there is something about this Soul Reaper he just couldn't say "No" too.

The final Espada followed Yachiru through the Senkaimon. He had red hair covering a thin face, white eyes and a slender build. Landing in front of Baldo and the others two katana blades hung from his belt.

"Hand over Yachiru and I may let you live," the man requested not hiding his true intent.

"Orihime, will you take Yachiru," Baldo asked drawing Draco.

"Oh good," he smiled, "I was hoping this would be your answer." The man added, "I mean it wouldn't do me any good if I ignored my orders."

"Orders," Baldo questioned.

The man rushed Baldo. Defending with Draco, Baldo felt his spirit pressure was very high compared to Baldo's limited 8%.

"Come on is this all the Dragon of the Seireitei has to offer," the man attacked using both katana, splitting Draco. Baldo leapt back a few feet. "It seems your stick is broken."

A rise in spiritual pressure came from Rotondo and Garland signaling that they were engaged in battle too.

"You can feel it. Your friends are going to be killed just like all of you," the man laughs.

"My friends are strong. Don't underestimate them," Baldo answered adding a smile, "And they're not alone."

The man's laughter stopped as he realized Baldo spoke the truth.

Baldo put Draco back together, "I don't have time to waste with you. Breathe, Soar, and Roar, Bankai-." Nothing happened. '_Damn this gigai_' Baldo thought.

"Were the sayings of you only rumors," the man laughed, "You can't do Bankai, can you?"

The man held out his swords, "Shoot Shining Stars!" His body transformed into red flames and he fired an object into the sky. It exploded and multiple objects rocketed toward Orihime, Tatsuki, and Yachiru.

"Transference," Baldo yelled placing all of them between his fingers and focusing as much energy as he could muster. He swapped places with all three of them.

Under the falling stars, Baldo held his hand up creating a shield that stopped the descending flame from striking the ground.

A flame hand pierced Baldo's chest. "Oh my name is Luminaire Farquade, unseated member of Squad 7. I thought you should know since you're about to die."

"I'm sorry Orihime. Tatsuki," Baldo saw them teary eyed, "I'm sorry you have to see this."

"Why are you apologizing to them," Luminaire asked with a smile, "Is it because you couldn't protect them or because they'll be next?"

"No, because they're about to see me become the monster the Soul Society knows I am," Baldo grabs Luminaire's fired arm focusing the rest of his spiritual energy, "Breathe, Draco, In!" Baldo swallowed the pipe and inhaled.

"Wait! What," Luminaire's flames began being absorbed into Baldo's body through his mouth.

"I am a fire breathing Dragon of the Seireitei. Did you think I would not learn to breathe in the flame?"

"No, no," Luminaire yelled as his flaming body became smoldering rock. "It's cold."

Baldo lifted Luminaire throwing the Espada into the water below. The rapidly cooling body shattered on impact. Baldo collapsed clutching at the hole in his chest.

"Baldo," Tatsuki ran over.

"I'm sorry you saw the monster within me," Baldo passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi... I know this Chapter's short but I thought a lot when on in it and personally I like the way it went._

Chapter 7: Panic

Baldo drifted in and out of consciousness surrounded in an orange barrier. Above him, Orihime knelt and laying to his right was an unconscious Yachiru. He could only hear bits and pieces coming from the other room.

"He swapped places with Orihime, the kid, and me," Tatsuki recalled.

"Transference," Garland informed, "It drains a lot of his spiritual pressure."

"He promised never to use it during a battle," Rotondo added.

"Rotondo hold still," an unfamiliar voice to Baldo said, "I'm trying to treat your wounds."

"But it hurts, Ishida," Rotondo shot back.

"But to use a spell like that in **THAT** gigai shouldn't be possible," Tessai said.

"It's a Bankai level spell," Urahara added, "That kid's as scary as you, Ichigo."

Baldo fell back into his subconscious. When he woke again, Baldo found himself alone. Slowly Baldo sat up then stood. Using a sleeping Draco for support, he staggered toward the door.

"Koma-Koma said," Yachiru stopped when Baldo slammed open the sliding door. The group looked at him including a dark hair boy with glasses that must have been Ishida. Rotondo and Garland were still in their gigai.

"What did my father say?"

Orihime was first to responded, "Baldo, you shouldn't be up."

"Yachiru," Baldo ignored Orihime, "What happened?"

The little girl stared at Baldo a moment then nodded. "Suddenly a whole bunch of Soul Reapers' spiritual pressures changed into Espada type and attacked the Soul Society.

"Kenny got really excited by their strength and started fighting everyone. While I was watching, a group of them attacked me. They drove a wedge between me and Kenny.

"I was able to defeat 3 of them but their numbers drove me further and further away from him. Their orders were to kill all Captains and Lieutenants," Yachiru paused before continuing, "Before I knew it I bumped into Koma-Koma at the Senkaimon.

"He was fighting all of them keeping me behind him," Yachiru's face turned angry, "like I was just a little kid."

"When they closed in tighter, Koma-Koma yelled 'Protect the innocent' opened the Senkaimon and threw me all the way through it. My feet didn't even touch the ground while I was inside the gate," she finished, "The last thing I heard was Koma-Koma's roar."

Baldo headed for the door.

"Where are you going, Baldo," Orihime asked.

"The Soul Society," Baldo staggered outside.

"Wait," Rotondo caught Baldo for support.

"Thanks, Rotondo," Baldo held Draco and tried opening the Senkaimon, "Open. Open."

"It's not going to open," Urahara said, "Not as long as you're in a gigai."

Baldo walks over to Urahara and grips his robe, "Then take it off. Get me out of this thing."

"I already tried," Urahara looked away, "When you consumed those flames, the gigai must have melted to your spirit body. I'm sorry you can't go back to the Soul Society."

"I will. I have too," Baldo yelled releasing the shop owner and thrusts Draco into midair in front of him, "Open! Open!"

"I'm telling you it's useless," Urahara opened a fan blocking his face.

"Baldo, calm down," Ichigo shouted as Rotondo and Chad grabbed his arms.

"No. I have to go home."

"Even if you open the gate you won't be able to pass through it," Urahara spoke calmly.

"I don't care. I'll make it through," Baldo yelled shrugging Rotondo and Chad off, "OPEN! OPEN! OPEN!

"Baldo, I understand why this is so important to you," Ichigo yelled, "But you have to listen to Mr. Urahara."

"I can't. Not again," Baldo's eyes poured, "I can't lose my family again!"

Ichigo paused, "What?"

"I've already lost them three times," Baldo shouted at the top of his lungs. Images of his family being killed when he was seven, him killing his family members as Hollows, and his father, Captain Komamura turning to dust in a forest before his eyes cycled through his head.

"I can't lose him! Not again! He's waiting to talk to me. I can't lose him again! Not the only family I have left," Baldo yelled, "Open damn it! OPEN!" Baldo continued yelling as Draco disappeared into air.

"You can do it, Baldo," Tatsuki shouted crying, "Don't give up!"

Baldo continued pouring his energy into Draco. The stick disappeared further. "Come on Baldo," Garland cheered, "I believe in your power."

"DAMN IT! OPEN," Baldo yelled.

A bright light revealed the outline of a door that slide open. Baldo used Draco as a cane barely able to stand when Rotondo appeared in front of him punching Baldo. The captain collapsed.

"Sorry Captain Komamura, you're in no condition to return to the Soul Society," the bear said.

Both Garland and Rotondo ate a piece of Soul Candy. A bear wearing a Soul Reaper outfit and a white wolf with yellow eyes appeared before the group. They all gasped.

"Behold the Beast Squad," Garland said.

"Oh, Wow! You're really a talking bear and wolf. That's so COOL," Orihime exclaimed.

The wolf smiles, "That's what Baldo says."

"Thank you, Orihime," Rotondo added, "For not looking at us like monsters."

Baldo started getting up, "What are you two doing?"

"We'll go on ahead and check everything out," Garland said.

"You rest up a bit Captain," the bear ordered.

"But you'll…"

"Don't Captain," Rotondo said.

"We're not going as Soul Reapers," Garland said.

Rotondo removed his robes except his black belt. It held his zanpakuto both of which blended into his fur. Baldo saw Ishida's hand press to his glasses but his index and middle fingers lingered on his nose.

"Just stay here and protect the innocent," Rotondo turned to Garland, "Let's go." They disappear into the Senkaimon.

Baldo shouted after them, "Be careful! I'm right behind you." The doorway closed and vanished.

"Mr. Urahara there has to be away you can get me to the Soul Society in this gigai," Baldo bowed humbly, "Please, let me find my father."

Urahara stares at Baldo. "What about when we passed through into the Soul Society," Orihime asked, "The Senkaimon that converted our bodies into spirit forms."

"That's an interesting idea, Orihime," Urahara said, "But that means the gigai's properties will remain intact" to Baldo "Some of your spiritual pressure will return but it will be severely limited."

"I'll figure out away to get my power back," Baldo looks up with fierce determination in his eyes, "Just get me home to my dad."

"Okay, Captain Komamura. It'll take a couple days to prep the Senkaimon," Urahara replied walking way, "You should take the time to rest as much as you can."

He disappears into the shop. Baldo looks at his hand holding Draco. '_Don't worry Draco. I know our powers in here. We're just going to have to unlock it as we move along._'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Faux Respite

The hours could not pass fast enough for Baldo as he grew more and more anxious unable to eat, sleep, or relax. Urahara's original estimate of a couple days turned into a full week.

Only a few comforts gave Baldo the power to make it through the days. First came from Draco whom aided Baldo in strengthening his spiritual pressure. Baldo's plan to reclaim his spiritual energy was to raise it a minute amount at a time.

Large bursts like Transference left the Squad 14 captain feeling weak and exhausted but the gigai seemed to weaken when Baldo raised it in smaller increments. His elemental Kido spells regained some of their explosive power.

The second comfort had an abundance of happy energy and pink hair. Yachiru's child-like innocents radiated hope and calmness. Whenever Baldo feared for his father, Garland, or Rotondo, Yachiru punched him in the arm hard enough to send him into walls.

"Don't worry. Koma-Koma, Ton-Ton, and Woof-Woof will be okay," she beamed with confidence, "Kenny's with them." Then she would run off playing again leaving Baldo hopeful.

"Thanks Rotondo," Baldo watched Yachiru kick a ball into the atmosphere.

"What's that," Ichigo asked.

His greatest comfort came from Ichigo Kurosaki. The Substitute Soul Reaper visited everyday along with Orihime and Tatsuki. Entering Baldo's inner world whenever Draco thought Baldo needed an opponent, Ichigo grew into a living conscious offering out loud reassurances such as 'No news is good news' and 'That the captains are smart, strong, and resilient.' They were cliché that Baldo needed to hear.

"What," Baldo asked.

"How come you thanked Rotondo," Ichigo elaborated.

"Because he came up with the official Squad 14 motto," Baldo watched Yachiru play with Orihime and smiled, "Protect the Innocent."

Ichigo stared at Baldo a moment before smiling, "That sounds like something Captain Komamura would say." He drew Baldo's attention, "I can't imagine a better person for him to call son and you to call father."

Baldo nods shifting his attention back to Yachiru.

"It's a good motto to live by," Ichigo continued, "Would it be alright if I joined the Beast Squad when I become a full fledged Soul Reaper?"

"Absolutely," Baldo replied, "If we're still around."

"Thank you, Baldo, for everything," Baldo turns to Ichigo who was looking at the three girls, "I never got to thank you for saving them."

"It was nothing."

"No, it was," Ichigo interrupted, "Garland said the Kido spell you used, Transference, drains your spiritual pressure to almost zero. Why did you use it if you only had 8% of your power?"

"It was the fastest way to protect them," Baldo answered, "I couldn't flash step in time to create a barrier thanks to this damn gigai. Transference got them out of harm's way."

"But it left you weak and defenseless."

"It was worth it," Baldo said, "They're my friends, too, Ichigo." Baldo looked solemnly at the orange hair kid, "At least I hope they are. I had so few."

"Of course they are. Why wouldn't they?"

"Because they saw the beast within me," Baldo's eyes narrow watching the girls playing, "Now when they look at me…" Baldo trailed off.

"Garland said that technique, also, drains your energy."

"No, it actually strengthens my spiritual energy."

"Really," Ichigo looked shocked.

"And it's not limited to just fire. I can inhale any element Draco can breathe," Baldo listed, "Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, and Lightning."

"Then why don't you use it more often?"

"It's cripplingly painful," Baldo explained, "The process my body uses to breakdown the element feels like Kurohitsugi."

Ichigo gasped, "The Black Coffin technique" recalling the memories of Aizen ensnaring both the wolf captain in the Soul Society and Baldo in the fake Karakura town while Baldo was alive.

"It's like thousands of blades slicing me apart from the inside out until the element is completely converted into spirit energy," Baldo flinches from the memory, "And absorbed into my body.

"I don't collapse from being drained of energy. I collapse from the pain. I try not to use it except as a last resort but with this gigai I was desperate," Baldo laughs softly, "Luckily Luminaire's flame wasn't as hot as he thought. The more intense the element the faster I pass out."

"Wow, I have no doubt it was because you were protecting them," Ichigo said, "But you still passed out pretty quickly."

"Yeah but I believe Head Captain Yamamoto's flame helped me build a little tolerance."

Ichigo's eyes widen, "You ate the old man's flame?"

"Only a little and it knocked me out for a week. It was shortly after I became a captain," Baldo said, "Yamamoto demands mandatory Kendo matches to gauge our level of strength and to see how we've progressed as captains.

"They're private matches so only Captain Yamamoto and his lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe acting as the judge were in the room. Since we both had sticks, we used our zanpakuto instead of the usual bamboo swords," Baldo smiled recalling his memories, "I defended myself with the basics and even managed a point. After that Yamamoto employed a flash step and knocked me down.

"In the third match all hell broke loose. We both used flash steps and the match quickly escalated to a level even his lieutenant couldn't keep up with us," Baldo laughed, "When I thought I had gotten the upper hand, Captain Yamamoto woke his zanpakuto and released Ryujin Jakka's flame.

"With nowhere to dodge, I panicked and somehow ate the flame," he thought back continuing his story, "When I woke up in the infirmary, Captain Yomamoto greeted me apologizing for losing control and rescinded his position on animals wearing the full Shihakusho.

"He even smiled and thanked me for the match and said he looked forward to our next one," Baldo looked at Ichigo with a smile, "I think I'd have a place with Squad 1 if 14s disbanded."

"I can't imagine them doing that with such a strong captain," Ichigo answered.

"Strong? I can't get out of a blasted gigai to save my dad," Baldo responded, "I'm pathetic."

Urahara appeared behind them, "The Senkaimon will be ready tomorrow."

"You mean we can save Kenney," Yachiru asked.

"Yes."

"Yeah," she disappeared inside the candy shop followed by Orihime and Tatsuki.

Baldo looked up, "Any word from Yoruichi?"

In addition to Garland and Rotondo running reckon in the Soul Society, Yoruichi Shihoin former Captain of Squad 2 and close friend of Urahara, volunteered to investigate in her feline form. She claimed to have a better chance going unnoticed as a common house cat then a wolf and a bear did.

"Yes. She found that the captains were scattered around the Soul Society cut off from one another," Urahara replied, "Though all their exact locations are still unknown. She said Garland and Rotondo are very close to finding them. She's impressed by their tracking, fighting, and healing skills.

"Yoruichi said their tracking rivals the punishment force, fighting is comparable to Squad 11 and healing even puts some of Squad 4 to shame. How do you do it?"

"We run a lot of support missions. Though most of their tracking skills are instinctual, Sui-Feng honed them with low ranking pursuit assignments.

"As for fighting, we train everyday with intensity and I've asked Captain Unohana to help strengthen their healing Kido in case one of us is injured and unable to make it back to Squad 4 in time for treatment," Baldo answered looking at Ichigo, "I collapsed once while pursuing a Hollow in New Jersey."

"Well either way, Yoruichi's impressed and that rarely happens," Urahara added.

"Ichigo," Yuzu yelled appearing, "Hi!"

"Yuzu, what are you doing here?"

"Dad is at Karin's soccer match so I thought I'd come see Garland and Rotondo," she smiled, "Hi Baldo."

"Hi Yuzu," Baldo replied, "I'm sorry but they aren't here right now."

"When will they be back," Yuzu sounded disappointed.

"Not for awhile," Baldo answered, "But I have another friend here name Yachiru. She just has to finish getting dressed."

Yachiru appeared in a pink haired gigai, "Hi, I'm Yachiru," with a smile.

"I'm Ichigo's sister Yuzu," the girl responded.

"Zuzu," Yachiru yelled grabbing Yuzu by the hand and started playing.

"Yachiru," Ichigo shouted, "Don't hurt my sister."

"Kay."

"Mr. Urahara any candy they eat you can bill me," Baldo smiled.

"Really," Yachiru's hands rise to her giant eyes and grin. She pulls Yuzu by the hand, "Come on Zuzu" and they enter the shop.

"My how generous of you," Urahara hid his face behind his handheld fan, "I better make sure I have some inventory left over."

"You didn't have to do that," Ichigo said.

"It's okay. Your sister reminded me of somebody else who took on too much responsibility as a kid," Baldo said, "Your sister's special."

"Yeah, but I'm worried. Karin's too young to see monsters," Ichigo sighed.

"I mean Yuzu."

"But she's never been able to see Hollows or Soul Reapers."

"Yeah, but she can see animal spirits even when they're in a gigai," Baldo replied, "They're harder to see since animals don't usually linger in the World of the Living. That's how my power started. She's special Ichigo."

Ichigo just stared for a couple hours before he took Yuzu home for the night. Tatsuki hugged Baldo and left with Orihime.

That night Baldo could not fall asleep to save his life. Tossing and turning Baldo decided it best to meditate and see Draco in order to keep from waking Yachiru.

Almost immediately, Baldo was in Ashdum Park along with Draco who stares deep into Baldo's eyes.

"What is it, Baldo?"

"We're going back to the Soul Society tomorrow."

"Yes."

"And I'm scared. I'm not strong enough to protect my friends and save my dad."

"I know."

"I'm going to be confined and limited in my spiritual pressure."

"I know."

"I'm tired of passing out," Baldo said, "I need to get stronger."

"How do you want to do that?"

"I need you to teach me to breathe!"

It was late morning when Baldo returned to the World of the Living. Yachiru shook him violently.

"Baldo, wake up."

"I'm up. I'm up. Sorry Yachiru," Baldo was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. His body tensed under her touch.

"You were screaming and shaking," her eyes were full of concern, "What happened?"

"Sorry. Some last minute training," Baldo stood up, "Is it time to go?"

"Yeah everyone's waiting in the training area," She led Baldo by the hand after he washed up.

"E- Everyone," Baldo stammered.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello Everyone... Sorry about the lull of the last few chapters. Bear with me a little longer. The Story should pick up again in a little bit..._

Chapter 9: Back to the Soul Society

Leading Baldo by the hand, Yachiru pulled him down hundreds of steps to a large desert area with giant rock formations. Waiting by a couple of cliffs forming a base of a valley, Baldo found Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Ishida. Ichigo was dressed in his Soul Reaper uniform.

"Yo Baldo," Ichigo said.

"Hi guys. What are you all doing here?"

"We're coming with you," Orihime smiled.

"I can't ask you to risk your lives," Baldo said, "Not for me."

Ichigo's eyes rolled to his left as he tapped his index finger against his chin, "We're not."

"We have friends in the Soul Society," Chad followed up.

"You're not the only one that needs help," Ishida fixed his glasses.

Orihime nodded, "Yachiru needs our help, too."

"And I don't remember asking," Ichigo said placing his hand on his hip, "Besides you can't save the Soul Society alone."

"T- Thank you everyone," Baldo bowed then even lower to Ishida, "Thank you for helping me even though I'm your enemy."

"I found that not all Soul Reapers are my enemies," Ishida responded, "Truthfully, I've grown quite fond of the Squad 14 members."

Baldo looked at Ishida confused. Orihime whispered in Baldo's ear, "He really liked Rotondo. Ever since they helped each other defeat Naru Terrock."

"He was amazing in battle. He was always there to cover my blind side," Ishida pushed up his glasses, "We were in sync from the very start. I owe him."

"We almost left without you," Ichigo crossed his arms, "Where were you?"

Baldo laughed, "Sorry, I was learning to breathe." He winked at Ichigo who nodded his understanding while the others stared blankly.

"Baldo, I'm glad you could join us," Urahara appeared with Tessai atop wooden beams halfway up the cliff walls, "I'm sorry for the delay. I know how important getting to the Soul Society is for you.

"Unfortunately all the Senkaimon were sealed on their side until the one you willed open. Garland and Rotondo were able to secure it long enough for Yoruichi to get through.

"With my instructions, they constructed a new Senkaimon hidden outside of the Seireitei. This one will suppress the spiritual pressure exerted crossing worlds," Urahara finished, "Since Yoruichi is still gathering information you'll have to find her and the others."

"How are we supposed to do that," Ichigo asked.

"Leave it to me," Baldo answered, "I'll find them."

"I'd expect nothing less from the captain of the Beast Squad," Urahara held his fan across his face.

"Will I get more of my spirit energy back," Baldo questioned.

"I suspect maybe about 40% at best," Urahara answered, "Everybody ready?"

"Wait," Tatsuki yelled descending into the training area with a little girl. Baldo's eyes immediately swelled.

"Who's the girl," Ichigo asked pointing.

"Gena," Baldo gasped as the little girl ran directly into Baldo's arms.

"I couldn't let you go again without saying goodbye," Tatsuki said, "It's not fair to Maria."

"Maria," Chad spoke up, "Didn't he just call her, Gena?"

"Gena's Baldo's cousin and only living relative," Orihime answered, "Baldo saved her during a Hollow attack when she was a baby."

"Since they were both kids, they were put up for adoption and sent to different homes," Tatsuki finished Orihime's explanation, "Gena's mother changed her name to Maria so she could have a fresh start."

Gena pulled from their embrace, "Only Baldo can call me Gena. Goodbye, Baldo, comeback and play."

"I- I'll," Baldo started crying, "I'll try my best." He hugged her again. "Tatsuki, could you take Gena home?"

"Of course. I'm just sorry I'm not able to do more to help."

Baldo shook his head. "No, I wouldn't be able to concentrate on fighting if I knew she was unprotected," Baldo hugged her, "Your help today Tatsuki has been invaluable."

Tatsuki pulled back misty-eyed and punched Baldo's arm, "Just comeback, jerk."

She ran away leading Gena by the hand. They disappeared up the stairs.

"Oh Tatsuki," Orihime whispered.

"Oh Baldo," Yachiru leapt on Baldo's back and grinned, "Let's save Koma-Koma."

"And Kenny," Baldo smiled back. He turns to the group, "Let's go everyone."

Urahara and Tessai activated the Senkaimon and without delay Baldo lead the others inside. It closed immediately behind them.

Exiting the Senkaimon in a cave, Baldo lead the team through the darkness with Yachiru still on his back.

"Everyone suppress your spiritual pressure as low as you can," Baldo ordered, "It'll help keep the Espada from detecting us once we get outside."

"So what if they find us," Ichigo chirped, "Isn't that why we're here?"

"Our strongest element right now is surprise," Baldo answered, "What good will it do us if we're worn out by the time we reach their leader?"

"Whatever," Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Is there a plan," Ishida asked as they exited the cave into a wooded area.

"Yeah," Baldo sniffs the air, "This way. I'll explain it when we find Yoruichi."

Baldo walked silently through the forest. He stepped on sticks and branches without breaking them. The silence was unnerving.

"He's really quiet," Orihime whispered.

"Yes, but he's moving with purpose," Ishida whispered back, "He knows where he's going."

"Hey Baldo, why the secrecy," Ichigo asked.

"I'm hunting," the group freezes, "Soar, Draco!"

Baldo's hands and feet transformed into dragon claws and talons with wings protruding from his back. In a blink, Baldo was gone.

"He's fast," Chad sounded shocked.

Orihime squeaked, "Kurosaki can you see him?"

"No which way did he go?"

"That way," Ishida pointed.

Running from the forest into a small clearing, they found a human looking Baldo with Yachiru on his back helping Captain Unohana of Squad 4 and her lieutenant a grey haired woman, Isane Kotetsu, off the ground. Seven figures were disintegrating.

"He beat all of them on his own," Orihime gasped.

"They were all Espada class," Ishida pushed his glasses on his nose.

"Hey Baldo, I'm beginning to think you could do this yourself," Ichigo waved.

"No, I just had the element of surprise," Baldo responded before turning back to Unohana and Kotetsu, "Are you okay Captain Unohana? Lieutenant Kotetsu?"

"Yes. Thank you, Captain Komamura," Kotetsu bowed speaking for both of them.

"Yoruichi has a camp around here," Baldo said, "Follow us." The captain led them into the forest back the way they came.

"Baldo, this way looks familiar," Ishida said, "Didn't we pass here earlier?"

"Yeah, but we weren't looking for Yoruichi yet," Baldo replied.

Yachiru squeaked, "We weren't?"

"Nope," Baldo answered, "We were looking for the strongest, Captain."

"But Kenny's not here."

"I think he meant Capt-," Kotetsu started.

"Isane, that's enough," Unohana interrupted.

Baldo looked over his shoulder, "We're here."

"It looks just like the forest," Ichigo gasped as Baldo stepped forward disappearing. The forest rippled, "What?"

"It's a spiritual barrier," Captain Unohana smiled gently, "Though it's very well constructed. I even had trouble sensing it."

"It wasn't that hard Hana," Yachiru exclaimed leading the rest of the group through.

Inside the barrier was a small farming village with grass huts and a drinking well at the center. A group of kids ran along a fielding playing with a bear dressed in a Shihakusho.

"Hey Captain," Rotondo shouted, "So you found the place!"

"Don't act so surprised. I am the captain after all," Baldo gave Rotondo a hug. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Don't act so surprised. I am your lieutenant after all," Rotondo's eye wandered, "Hey Ishida!"

"Wait. Where's Garland and Yoruichi," Baldo yelled when Rotondo hurried in the Quincy's direction.

The bear shouted over his shoulder, "In the barn."

Entering the barn, Baldo's greeted by Garland and Yoruichi standing around a table and a few low ranking Soul Reapers.

"Baldo about time you got here," Yoruichi joked.

"We took the scenic route," Baldo smiled, "But found some reinforcements."

"Captain Unohana? Lieutenant Kotetsu? What an unexpected surprise," Yoruichi smirked as everyone entered the barn.

"What's the situation," Baldo asked seriously.

"Not good," Yoruichi answered, "After it became apparent that the Espada that followed Yachiru through the Senkaimon weren't coming back, the enemy changed their tactics.

"Now almost the whole Seireitei is under enemy control even the captains," she grabbed her arm wincing, "Compliments of Sui-Feng."

"All the captains," Baldo questioned.

"No. Captains Yamamoto, Hitsugaya, and Komamura are all unaccounted for," she informed, "All the others are brain washed or under some kind of hypnosis except Kenpachi. He's just fighting."

"Baldo that's a good sign," Garland said seeing Baldo lift his hand to his chin.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Dad's with Captain Yamamoto," Baldo smiled, "I'm just trying to figure out their endgame."

Ishida fixed his glasses, "Endgame?"

"Are they trying to take over for their own sake or are they trying to save Aizen," Baldo said. He turned asking, "Lieutenant Kotetsu, can you find the location of as many captains and lieutenants as you can using Kakushitsuijaku?"

The lieutenant looked at Unohana who nodded her approval. Kotetsu drew a circle on the ground with symbols in specific quadrants, "Heart of south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain.

"Captain Zaraki is battling in the Seireitei against Squad 8 and 13 captains Kyoraku and Ukitake. Captain Kurotsuchi is in his office in the Squad 12 Research and Development building. Lieutenants Hisagi, Kira, and Sui-Feng are patrolling the Seireitei.

"Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto are in the mountains. Rest of the personnel locations are unknown," Kotetsu stopped breathing heavily and exhausted.

"Good job. Thank you Lieutenant Kotetsu," Baldo said.

Ishida fixed his glasses, "Baldo back in the forest you said you had a plan?"

"Right first step is to search the area for as many Soul Reapers as possible especially for Squad 4 members," Baldo said looking at Ichigo's group.

"Really, Squad 4?"

"They're going to be invaluable in this fight," Baldo said, "Orihime please stay here and aid Captain Unohana with incoming wounded."

"Yes, Captain," She saluted making Baldo smile.

"I'll be back," Baldo motioned toward the exit.

"Where are you going," Ichigo asked.

"I'm going to grab a dragon by the tail," only him and Yachiru laughed. Baldo sighed elaborating, "I'm going to see if Hitsugaya's friend or foe."

"I'm coming with you," Yachiru hopped on his back, "If Hitsy and Moto-Moto are both foes, they maybe too tough to fight in that gigai especially without Bankai."

"Y- You're in a gigai," a brief expression of shock crossed Unohana's face.

"Yes, it melted to me while in the World of the Living," Baldo opened and closed his fist, "But I feel it weakening. I'll have my strength back soon. Ready Yachiru?"

"Ready Koma-Koma 2," she shouted in Baldo's ear.

"You have your orders," Baldo looked over his shoulder, "Soar, Draco." Before the transformation finished, Baldo left a trail of dust leading out of the village.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry about the length on this chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway. The story should pick up from here... Thanks everyone for sticking with me this far. I appreciate it!_

_Sorry if the Zanpakuto's aren't being awaken correctly... But this is an Alternate Universe/Timeline. These events did not really happen in the world of Bleach... Maybe one day but not today. _

Chapter 10: Dragon Tails

"How do you know where Moto-Moto is," the pink haired lieutenant of Squad 11 asked as Baldo flew through the air over the changing landscape below.

"I'm following the chill in the air," Baldo responded, "Can't you feel it?"

Yachiru paused a moment then sighed, "No, Bowsir."

"Bowsir? How'd you come up with that one?"

"You're Bow-Wow's kid, Bow, and you're a boy, sir," she explained, "Why don't you like it?"

"I love it," Baldo exclaimed, "Thank you, Yachiru." She cheered as Baldo flew past a tree covered mountainside, "Hold on. We're here."

Landing just outside a small tent village with a spring running through it, Baldo transforms into his human self. He hesitates watching the camp.

"What is it, Bowsir?"

"Something's wrong. Those are definitely Seireitei issued tents but where is everyone," Baldo sniffs the air, "And there's something foul in the air."

"Really," Yachiru smells, "I don't smell anything."

Suddenly the busty Squad 10 lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto ran across the tent city being chased by the white haired captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya and about 15 lower level Shinigami.

"What's wrong Captain Hitsugaya," she drew her sword being cornered against a rock wall, "Why are you attacking me?"

"Those who won't join us must be eliminated," Hitsugaya raised his sword, "Frost unto Heaven, Hyorinmaru!'

"Rangiku," Yachiru was by her side in a second.

"Yachiru," Rangiku yelled, "Get out of here before-."

A giant iced dragon roared flying from Hitsugaya's blade twisting and turning its long body toward the lieutenants. Just before the dragon's mouth opened as if to eat them, Yachiru and Rangiku found themselves behind some rocks.

"What just happened," Rangiku asked looking around, "How'd we get here?"

Yachiru stared at the huge glacier that formed where they were moments ago, "Transference."

"Trans- What?"

"Bowsir swapped places with us," the lieutenant answered with concern.

"Bowsir," Rangiku questioned but realized who Yachiru meant when an enormous flame erupted melting the ice. Baldo stood breathing heavily, "Captain Komamura!"

"You were right Yachiru," Baldo said between breaths, "Could you and Rangiku take care of the squad members?"

"Aye, Aye, Bowsir," the little girl smiled at Rangiku, "Let's go!"

Lieutenant Matsumoto nodded as they both rushed toward the squad members.

"Bankai… Daiguren Hyorinmaru," Hitsugaya ordered developing two large wings of ice and iced covered appendages, "Guncho Tsurara!" He fired a group of ice shards at the lieutenants.

'_Draco, we have to protect them,_' Baldo thought.

'_How Baldo,_' Draco asked.

'_Remember what Urahara said about Transference._'

'_That it was a Bankai level technique,_' the dragon's voice responded in Baldo's head.

'_Yes,_' Baldo thought hard, '_Do you think we can work the same way?_'

'_Maybe if you concentrate._'

'_I have to protect them with my tail. I have to protect them with my tail,_' Baldo repeated in his head, '_With my tail!_'

Baldo flashed stepped in front of the lieutenants, "Roar, Bankai, Draco Dragoon!" His left arm transformed into Draco's tail. He blocked the ice shards.

"Oh wow Bowsir," Yachiru cheered knocking out two of the squad members.

"Sorry, I didn't want to use Transference again," Baldo replied, "I'll just have to finish this quickly."

"Try it," Hitsugaya took to the air.

"Soar, Bankai, Draco Dragoon," Baldo's tail disappeared as his own dragon appendages and wings formed. He followed Hitsugaya into the air.

"Another level of Bankai," Rangiku said defeating a squad member, "Hey wait, I thought Baldo transformed into a full dragon?"

"That gigai limits his spirit pressure but according to the Candy-Hara, Bowsir shouldn't be able to do Bankai at all," Yachiru informed Matsumoto knocking out another Shinigami. "But that looks just like his Shikai. What makes it Banka-?"

Baldo's movements became undetectable as Hitsugaya's iced wings shattered becoming powder in the sky.

"Now I have you, Hyoten Hyakkaso," the Squad 10 Captain yelled. The ice chips transformed into frozen flowers covering Baldo's entire body, "Those ice flowers will freeze you and act as your final resting place."

"Breathe, Bankai, Draco Dragoon, in," Baldo's head transformed into Draco's head and he inhaled the ice flowers. Staggering, Baldo released a blue flame that engulfed Hitsugaya.

Unconscious the white haired captain fell toward the ground, "Soar, Draco," Baldo regained his wings and claws. Moving at his normal speed, he caught Hitsugaya and landed before changing back into a human and collapsing.

Baldo woke. Looking around he spotted Hitsugaya and the other squad members asleep. Rangiku walked over as he sat up.

"You're the first one up, Captain Komamura," Rangiku said holding a cup.

"Bowsir," Yachiru yelled jumping into his lap, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just needed some rest after breathing in his ice flowers," Baldo looked at Hitsugaya.

"Here," Rangiku held out her cup, "You look like you need this more than me."

"Thanks," Baldo held the cup to his face and froze, "Where did you get this water?"

"From the spring," she pointed over her shoulder, "It was really quite refreshing last night."

"Last night?"

"Yeah, I was going to drink some this morning but everyone attacked me," Rangiku recalled, "If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead."

Yachiru took the cup, "Can I have a sip?"

"No," Baldo slapped the cup out of her hand. She started crying.

"Captain Komamura," Rangiku hugged Yachiru, "How could you? When your father hears about this!"

"I'm sorry, Yachiru," Baldo apologized after Rangiku's look, "But the water's poisoned."

Yachiru stopped crying and said along with Lieutenant Matsumoto, "Poisoned?"

"There's some kind of toxin in the water," Baldo walked to the stream.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I can smell it," Baldo squinted into the water, "Wait here a second." Baldo flash stepped. After a few minutes he reappeared.

Rangiku stepped forward, "What was that about, Baldo?"

"The toxin's moving upstream. It's going against the current," Baldo answered.

"How's that possible," Rangiku gasped.

"I don't know," Baldo squats at the edge, "This stream goes through the Seireitei doesn't it?"

"So…," Rangiku thought a moment, "The Hollows are contaminating the drinking water."

"Explains why everyone's turned on the Captain level Shinigami and why even some of the captains are under their control," Baldo answered.

"Bowsir, I'm thirsty," Yachiru complained.

"Hand me the cup," Baldo dips the cup. He boils the water with a fire attack then coats it with ice. He smells it "Smells better" then sips "I don't taste anything.

"For now boil it and let it cool. Yachiru get some water ready for Captain Hitsugaya and the others for when they wake up. Don't let them drink directly from the spring," Baldo ordered.

"Aye, Bowsir."

"What do we do now? If it reached here then the whole Soul Society could be against us," Rangiku said worried.

"The whole Soul," Baldo trailed off, "Rangiku tell Captain Hitsugaya to meet us at our base camp when he wakes up."

"Where's that?"

"Yachiru knows the way," Baldo ran.

"What if they're still under mind control?"

"They're not," Baldo shouted back, "Soar, Draco." He was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Well Waters

Baldo arrives to a relatively quiet camp void of people. The odor from the mountain stream flooded his sense of smell. At the well, a little boy lifted the bucket to his face.

With a flash step, Baldo's human hand stops the bucket's ascension, "No the water is contaminated."

"W- What," the boy squeaked.

"It'll make you sick," Baldo smiled, "You look familiar."

"You saved me from Captain Zaraki."

"I remember. I'm glad you're okay," Baldo said warmly, "What's your name?"

"Marcus LeOwn," the boy proclaimed proudly, "Captain Komamura."

"You may call me, Baldo. Where is everyone else," Baldo asked.

"The orange hair guy and that group haven't returned yet," Marcus answered, "And Captain Unohana's in the barn treating people."

"Thank you, Marcus," a voice called.

"Lieutenant Kira," Baldo stood pushing Marcus behind him.

"I knew if we watched the skies long enough; we'd find you," Kira pulls his zanpakuto.

Baldo responded, "We?"

The overweight and lumpy Squad 2 Lieutenant, Marechiyo Omaeda, stepped forward beside Squad 6 Lieutenant Renji Abarai with his red hair pulled back tightly. They each drew their zanpakuto.

"What are we going to do," Marcus cried.

"Stay behind me," Baldo ordered calmly, "I'll protect you. When I make a hole, I want you to run to the barn as fast as you can, okay?"

Marcus nodded.

All three Shinigami attacked. Baldo blocked them using a sleeping Draco forcing them to bounce backward.

"You've done good defending with such low spiritual pressure," Renji said.

"I've gone toe to toe with four captains at once with even less energy," Baldo replied, "You're going to have to do better than that."

"Raise your head, Wabisuke," Kira said to his zanpakuto making it turn into a blade resembling a hooked number seven with the blade running the inside frame.

Renji held his sword, "Roar, Zabimaru." His blade transformed into segmented widening sections with barbs extending further than the one before introducing each new segment.

"Crush, Gegetsuburi," Omaeda held a large spiky ball linked to the lieutenant's hand by a long chain.

Kira rushed first lifting his bent blade while Renji extended Zabimaru providing Kira with cover.

"Roar, Draco," Baldo blocks Zabimaru then slashes his elongated rounded sword with a solitary row of razor blades against Wabisuke. Draco dips.

"Is your zanpakuto getting heavy," Kira said, "My Wabisuke's special ability doubles the weight of its opponent every time it touches it. Your sword's four times heavier then when we started."

"Do you really think I could be called the Dragon of the Seireitei if I didn't learn to carry his weight," Baldo pointed Draco as Kira rushed him. Marcus motioned. "Not yet," Baldo blocked his path.

Slashing Kira struck Draco twenty more times. Baldo just barely held Draco above the ground. On Kira's twenty fifth strike, Baldo thrusts Draco upward.

"Even a dragon cannot lift its weight more than so many times," Kira said.

"You're right," Baldo replied as Draco fell toward the ground, "Breathe Draco, Earth!"

Draco changed into a hollow pipe and landed so heavily that an earthquake rippled along the ground knocking Kira, Renji, and Omaeda off their feet while Baldo kept Marcus from falling.

'_Sorry Draco_,' Baldo thought as the pipe remained embedded in the ground.

"What are you going to do now Baldo," Kira said as the lieutenants stood, "Now that you can't lift your zanpakuto!"

"Your biggest mistake is thinking I rely solely on my zanpakuto for combat. Marcus, go now," Baldo commanded.

The boy ran toward the barn while Baldo flashed stepped behind Kira grabbing the lieutenant's arms.

Omaeda and Renji used their long range attacks. Unable to break free from Baldo's grip, Baldo forced Kira's Wabisuke to slash and defend Omaeda's and Renji's weapons.

Both Zabimaru and Gegetsuburi fell to the ground after three hits. Baldo chops Kira in the back of the head knocking him out, "And that's Captain Komamura to you."

Something caught Baldo's eye. It was a twirling helicopter blade but it wasn't directed at the Squad 14 captain. It followed Marcus's path. Baldo broke in that direction.

'_No,_' Baldo thought as the events moved in slow motion, '_I'm not going to get there! Curse this gigai move! MOVE! I can't make it with flash step. I don't have enough strength for Transference. Damn this gigai!_'

The weapon inched closer and closer. '_DRACO! I need your speed to get there._' Something cracked. '_I need your hide to shield._' More cracking noises occurred. '_I need your breath to stand._' The cracking sounds continued.

'_DAMN IT, DRACO! I NEED YOU TO,_' Baldo closed his eyes shouting out loud, "PROTECT THE INNOCENT!"

The sound of shattering resonated and dust swirled around Baldo. On the opposite end of the dust cloud, Lieutenant Hisagi stood at the end of the blade holding a long chain.

"You did well stopping my Kazehini but after Wabisuke's strikes, you won't be able to move that quickly again," Hisagi paused, "So it looks like your hide can be cut."

When the dust clears a full Draco Dragoon hunched over. Kazehini's blade sitting lodged in its back. Standing upright, Baldo uncovered Marcus.

"Ba- Baldo," Marcus said as blood fell to the ground.

"Are you okay, Marcus," Baldo asked eyes and voice full of concern.

"Me," Marcus answered adding when Baldo fell to a knee, "You're bleeding."

"Ah. This is nothing," Baldo smiled as best as a dragon can.

"Nothing," Hisagi pulls the blade from Baldo's back, "How can you stand with the weight of your zanpakuto on your back?"

The lieutenant threw the whirling blades again. Marcus's eyes widen with terror as the blades closed in.

"It's okay Marcus," Baldo rose facing the blades, "I can bear any burden to protect the innocent!" Baldo grabbed the blades with his claws then stepped on the chain when Hisagi tried calling them back.

Moving his hand to the chain, Baldo tugs the chain drawing the lieutenant to him. He struck Hisagi with his tail knocking the lieutenant out.

"Damn," Baldo fell to a knee. He heard shouts of "Baldo" come from Ichigo's group as he finished passing out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Regroup & Plan

Baldo awoke with a damp cloth being pressed against his forehead by Captain Unohana. He was wearing his white captains haori and black Shihakusho.

"You're awake," Unohana smiled warmly, "I thought you'd be asleep for most of the day."

Sitting up, "Is Marcus okay," Baldo asked feeling his wound completely healed.

"The boy is fine. Thanks to him, we were able to treat you so fast," Unohana gasped as Baldo stood, "You shouldn't push yourself. It's only been a half hour since the fight."

"It's okay," Baldo responded.

"You should rest a little while longer," Unohana's face and tone sounded more like a threat than concern.

Baldo sat frightened, "Alright a few minutes couldn't hurt."

"Have a drink," Unohana offered a cup of water adding when Baldo hesitated "It's alright. We got rid of the toxin."

"It certainly smells clean," Baldo drank, "How did you know it was poisoned?"

A knock came from the door, "Come in," Unohana said sweetly. Marcus entered the room. "Marcus told all of us."

"Baldo," Marcus whispered standing behind Unohana.

"Marcus, are you okay," Baldo asked. He saw the child trembling, "I'm sorry you had to see the monster inside of me again."

Suddenly the boy hugged Baldo catching the captain off guard, "Thank you for saving me."

"Y- You're welcome," Baldo responded hugging back. He looks at Unohana, "How did you kill the toxin?"

"They boiled the water and let it cool," Captain Hitsugaya answered entering with Matsumoto.

"Captain Hitsugaya," Baldo rejoiced, "You made it."

"Yes, thanks to-," the white hair kid started.

"Bowsir," Yachiru ran past both Captain Hitsugaya and his lieutenant.

"Hi Yachiru, oof-," Baldo received another unexpected hug tighter than Rotondo's. Baldo's face started turning blue, "I'm glad you're back."

"We almost didn't," Matsumoto spoke up, "Following Yachiru we got so lost-," Matsumoto stopped when the pink haired lieutenant appeared on her back digging her little fingers into Matsumoto's temple.

"You have a problem with my directions," Yachiru said over Matsumoto's cries of pain.

"Captain Komamura, everyone's waiting for us," Hitsugaya said leaving the room.

Following the white headed captain outside, Baldo was shocked that the scenery had changed from the farming village to a tent city on a grassy knoll. Hitsugaya lead the small group toward a large tent that blended into the grass.

Off to the side, Baldo walked to the edge of a cliff that looked down on the Seireitei.

"How did we get here," Baldo asked before flashing to the previous fight, "Oh yeah. I gave away our location."

"It was only a matter of time until we were discovered anyway," Yoruichi exited the green tent. "Don't worry we have another barrier set up. They can't see us. We'll explain inside."

Inside the tent, Baldo found all the lower seated Shinigami from Squad 10 and when they first arrived in the farming town in addition to Ichigo's and the others.

"Hi everyone," Baldo said.

"Baldo," Rotondo yelled running over. Baldo took a deep breath expecting this hug.

"Sorry Rotondo. I collapsed again," Baldo replied, "Sorry I'm still weak."

"I don't care as long as you're okay."

The bear released Baldo who looked around the room, "Where's Garland?"

Stepping back, Baldo spotted Garland lying in the corner. The white wolf lifted his head weakly, "Hi ya Baldo."

Baldo squatted beside him, "Why are you down here?"

"He's exhausted from teleporting everyone here," Unohana answered.

"You learned Teleportation?"

"From Master Tessai," Garland answered.

Baldo smiled, "You were only with him half a day and learned to Teleport."

"Yeah but," Garland explained clearly using effort, "That was the first time I used it to transport so many people. I didn't think it would drain so much spiritual energy."

"So that's how we got here."

The wolf responded, "It was the fastest way to get back into hiding after-.

"I gave away our location," Baldo said catching the others off guard.

"It wasn't your fault Baldo," Orihime broke the salience.

"Yeah, we probably could have stayed their given the amount of spirit pressure you released unlocking Bankai, Captain," Rotondo started.

"But getting everyone out of there was my idea," Garland finished, "Protect the innocent, right?"

Yachiru added, "Wolf-wolf passed out as soon as we got here but everyone made it."

"Lieutenant Kotetsu used as much of her spirit energy as she could," Garland said, "But I asked her to stop after I regained consciousness."

"That was nice of you," Baldo smiled.

"Yeah well," the wolf looked away, "It would be selfish if I received all the medical attention." Baldo placed his hands on Garland's head and back. "Baldo?"

"Captain," Rotondo said.

"Let's get you standing, Garland," Baldo ignored the people around him.

"Captain Komamura," Unohana spoke up, "Rest is really all he needs."

An orange light emanated from Baldo's hands engulfing the wolf's body. Once the light subsided, Baldo exhaled and Garland stood up.

"You've gotten stronger with your medical Kido," Garland said.

"I'm not as clumsy as I was back then."

"Thanks, Captain," Garland joined the ranks.

"Wow," Rangiku gasped, "I didn't know Baldo knew healing Kido that powerful."

"Don't be impressed," Baldo laughed, "that's the extent of my power."

"I think he'd make an excellent Squad 4 member-."

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya yelled.

The beast squad members exchanged looks and nodded. "How many Soul Reapers do we have in camp," Baldo asked.

"Around 65 including us," Ichigo answered, "Maybe."

"Good that number will increase as it begins," Baldo said.

"What begins," Yachiru squeaked.

"Our battle to save the Soul Society," Baldo confidently answered.

"About time," Renji shouted entering the tent with Kira, Hisagi, and Omaeda.

Ichigo smiled asking, "Are you guys alright?"

"It seems the people under control of the toxin are release once its metabolized and works its way through the body," Unohana explained.

Hitsugaya nodded in agreement, "Aye. The same thing happened after we fought Captain Komamura."

"So what's the plan," Ishida fixed his glasses.

The group of captains, lieutenants, and Ichigo's friends gather around Baldo as a map of the Seireitei is unfurled by Yoruichi.

"Alright the enemy has the entire Seireitei under their control," Yoruichi explained, "We need to figure out our best way in."

"Actually we're going to enter from all four gates at once," Baldo announced making everyone gasped.

"That's suicide," Omaeda yelled.

"Plus those gates are heavy," Tetsuzaemon Iba said entering the room, "No one can get through them."

Baldo's eyes narrow on the Squad 7 lieutenant as he's greeted by his counter parts. "Each gate has a guardian. They'll open them for us."

"What if they're under enemy control," Hisagi asked.

"Jidanbo Ikkanzaka isn't," Yoruici said, "We'll be able to get in the West gate."

"And Rotondo, Garland, and I will take care of the other three," Baldo continued the plan "We'll divide into four teams. Three stealth and one diversionary…

"Captain Hitsugaya, I want you to go in as support with Yoruichi and Yachiru entering through the west gate. Take all of the lieutenants and squad members and meet up with Squad 11.

"Try not to kill any Soul Reapers, wearing them out should be enough to free them and then do your best to free the controlled captains," Baldo finished.

"So we're the diversionary team," Hitsugaya asked staring coolly.

"Yes that's why the lieutenants and Squad 4 members will be going with you," Baldo paused as murmurs erupted complaining about having to work with Squad 4 flooded his ears.

"Those weaklings are going to get us killed," Omaeda said to Hisagi.

"WEAK," Baldo roared silencing the crowd staring at Omaeda, "Weak! Who are you to call them weak?"

Captain Unohana gently spoke, "Captain Komamura it's alrig-."

"No it's not," Baldo's shout caused even Unohana to gasp, "Squad 4 is the most resilient squad in the fourteen guard squads. They see the carnage, mayhem, blood, and horrors of fallen friends…

"They selflessly use their spiritual power to mend the blood spilt and restore the chaos while maintaining their sanity. To deny their strength is an insult and," Baldo's face and hands transformed into dragon form, "I'll defend their honor with all my might."

Omaeda stared terrified as smoke rose from Baldo's nostrils. Baldo continued his rant, "Now apologize to every member of Squad 4 from Captain Unohana to the newest recruit and that's an order and don't slack off. I have very good ears," Baldo wiggled his left one making Rotondo and Garland snicker.

"Y- Yes, Captain Komamura," Omaeda ran from the tent.

Captain Unohana placed her hand on Baldo's shoulder, "Thank you, Captain Komamura. Please continue with the plan."

"Right," Baldo changed back into his human form, "Sorry for the delay everyone."

"It's alright he deserved it," Yoruichi smiled.

"I like Squad 14 more and more," Ishida pushed up his glasses.

"The remaining teams will be stealth. Garland and Chad, I want you to enter the east gate. I want you to follow your nose," Baldo saw Garland nod as Chad and the others remained silent possibly confused.

Baldo continued, "Rotondo and Ishida go through the south gate. Your mission is to find Captain Kurotsuchi and have him administer the antidote into the drinking system here." Baldo pointed on the map.

"Why do I have to find him," Ishida questioned.

"Believe it or not he's quite fond of you. Ishida, I think you're the closest thing to a friend he has," Baldo adds, "On your way into town pick up a box of sweets and don't be afraid to challenge him. We need a fast acting counter agent."

"How do you know he'll be so easy to convince," Rotondo asked.

"He's a poison expert. I have no doubt that he's just sitting back and observing of his own free will," Baldo answered.

"I agree Captain Komamura," Ishida glasses reflected the light, "But if not, I'll be happy to jog his memory."

"Good but be careful," Baldo added, "No doubt an Espada level Hollow will be guarding the water supply. Defeat it while Kurotsuchi cleans the water."

They both respond, "Yes Captain."

"Ichigo, you and I are going to enter the north gate and find Head Captain Yamamoto and my father. Their spiritual pressures maybe undetectable but chances are they're where the final battle will be," Baldo said, "I'll need your strength help to get there."

"Right sounds like a plan," the Substitute Soul Reaper answered.

Orihime stepped forward, "W- What am I suppose to do?"

"I'm sorry Orihime. I considered you part of Squad 4," Baldo responded, "I'm sure there are going to be some serious injuries that only you'll be able to heal.

"Captain Unohana go with Captain Hitsugaya through the west gate and set up a medical and recovery station with clean water."

Kira spoke up, "Why aren't any members of Squad 4 going with the stealth teams?"

"My squad's been trained in medical Kido and masking their spiritual pressures. We'll be sufficient on our own," Baldo answered, "The diversionary team has a lot of unseated Shinigami. They'll need the expert healers more than us. We'll begin the operation tomorrow morning."

"How do you plan to sneak around in broad daylight," Hitsugaya asked.

"Haven't you heard tomorrow's forecast is calling for a blanket of fog," Baldo smiled, "Everyone get ready for tomorrow. Ah Ishida may I have a word with you, please?"

Ishida walked over to Baldo as everyone else exited the tent, "Yes, Baldo?"

"Listen, I'm not sure what happens to Quincies after they die but I just wanted you to know that if you end up in the Soul Society," Baldo paused, "And if Squad 14's still around, I'd be honored if you'd considered joining it."

"W- What?"

"We could use a man of your talents and brilliance."

"But I'm a Quincy. Soul Reapers are my enemy," Ishida responded.

"I know and in case you haven't notice," Baldo smiled, "The beast squad isn't one of the squads generally liked by Soul Reapers either. I think you'd fit in nicely."

"I- I don't know what to say," Ishida stammered.

"That's okay. You have a lifetime to decide," Baldo taps Ishida's shoulder then exits the tent.

Outside the members of Squad 4 lined up and led by Lieutenant Kotetsu bowed, "On behalf of all members of Squad 4, Captain Komamura," Kotetsu said then joined in by the others, "Thank you for your kind words."

"You heard that, huh," Baldo blushed rubbing the back of his head.

"It was hard not to," a woman in bare feet and skimpy armor stood beside Ganju Shiba still sporting his green bandana.

"Ms. Kukaku and Ganju," Ishida questioned exiting the tent.

"Don't worry. We'll protect the Rukon district during your assault," she said.

Baldo bows. "Thank you, Ms. Kukaku."

"Huh," she made a face, "This is the first time a captain's ever bowed to me."

"It's just that I'll be able to focus on fighting knowing that they're protected."

"Who's protected," Ganju asked.

Baldo looked up, "The innocent!"

Early the next morning, Baldo summoned Garland, Rotondo, and Captain Hitsugaya to the meeting room.

"Thanks for coming," Baldo said.

"What's the matter, Captain," Rotondo asked.

"We have a problem," Baldo answered.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi... This Chapter was a little difficult to write... I hope it reads as well as I intended. Also, I'm sorry if this ruins the story for anyone but I'm standing by it. Thanks to anyone willing to stay with the direction of this story._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach was created by Tite Kubo and this is an Alternate Universe/Timeline and this chapter will contain Spoilers for the Dubbed TV Series..._

Chapter 13: Simultaneous Inklings

Positioned around the Seireitei the four teams waited for the signal to begin the assault.

"This is stupid," Ichigo said hiding behind some rocks, "We should just attack."

"Give it a minute," Baldo answered watching the sky, "Three, two, one."

Dark clouds rolled overhead the Seireitei and the temperature began to drop rapidly around them. Snow descended and created steam as it contacted the warm ground.

"Now," Baldo led Ichigo toward the North Gate once the fog blanketed their surrounds. A giant weapon crashed down upon them. Baldo used Draco to block it then flash stepped subduing the gate guardian.

"Great how do we get in now," Ichigo asked.

"Don't worry its all part of the plan. Soar, Bankai… Draco Dragoon," Baldo dug his dragon claws under the gate and lifted it high enough for him and Ichigo to pass under. The gate closed behind them with a thud.

"You lifted the gate by yourself," Ichigo sensed something as he looked in the distance, "Not just you."

"I expected the other gatekeepers to be under the enemy's control," Baldo transformed back into his human self, "We'll flash step from here."

"Expected," Ichigo said keeping pace with Baldo, "So Rotondo?"

"Yeah, Rotondo and I learned to lift the gates. We did it together when I first got to the Soul Society but thought we should each be able to do it ourselves in case of a crisis.

"I paired him with Ishida because his arrows would give Rotondo enough cover if they were attacked while he was holding the gate."

"What about Chad and Garland," Ichigo asked, "I don't think they could lift the gate."

"Nope but I hoped Garland's teleport technique would be enough to get them past it," Baldo answered, "Though I wasn't sure how much energy he'd use just on the two of them.

"I figured Chad be strong enough to protect Garland until he recovered his strength."

"You've done a good job balancing us out," Ichigo commented.

"Thanks."

"Why did you pair me with you?"

"I- I don't have the strength to fight my dad," Baldo answered with genuine fear in his voice, "I know he's going to be at the heart of this battle. Whether he'll be friend or foe…"

"I got it," Ichigo said, "I'll do my best to hold him."

"Thanks, Ichigo."

They've continued running under the cover of the fog when Ichigo turns to Baldo, "Hey Baldo how come…"

"Rotondo," Chad said to Garland running from the East Gate.

"And you," Ishida asked Rotondo leaving the South Gate area.

"Can talk," Orihime asked Unohana setting up a relief station after Hitsugaya engaged the majority of Soul Reapers entering through the West Gate.

"It's because of," Baldo started.

"Baldo's reiryoku," Unohana finished. She started elaborating, "Both Garland and Rotondo were…"

"Injured when we meet Baldo," Garland continued, "And although Baldo was alive, his spirit pressure…"

Rotondo added, "Was very strong. He used his…"

"Soul link ability to harmonize with their spirit waves but I was," Baldo said.

"Just a kid and didn't really know how to use his healing powers," Rotondo told Ishida.

"A side effect from using his uncontrolled reiryoku transferred part of his soul into us. It," Garland continued.

"Gave them the ability to talk and Rotondo was able to stand on two legs all the time," Baldo said, "And I think a part of their soul leaked into me linking us…"

"After Baldo came to the Soul Society, he learned to control it and it hasn't happened since," Unohana finished.

"So that's why he said he wasn't as clumsy as before," Orihime said as they healed some wounded people. "Um why does Baldo…"

"Call," Ishida asked.

Chad continued, "Himself…"

"A monster," Ichigo finished, "It's been bugging me. That and what did you mean when you said you lost your family three times already?"

"I call myself…"

"Monster," Garland continues, "Because his heart is burden…"

Rotondo continues, "By the guilt he feels for…"

"Killing his family," Unohana's face saddens, "It wasn't his fault…"

Garland's voice became solemn, "The first time was when his family was slaughtered by a Hollow when…"

"He was seven," Rotondo continued, "Baldo blames himself because he wasn't able to protect his family."

"You were seven," Ichigo exclaimed.

"When I think back, I remember saving Gena," Baldo responded sadly, "If only I could tap into my spiritual powers earlier in that day."

"Believe me. I know how you feel. A Hollow killed my mother when I was a little kid too," Ichigo said recalling his own memory of trying to save a little girl stepping into a river.

His mind flashed to waking up with his mother's dead body shielding him. Ichigo continued his story, "I couldn't protect her either and I blamed myself for many years. I thought everyone else did too but my dad told me it wasn't my fault and I was a fool for believing it was. It's not your fault Baldo."

Baldo paused a moment then continued his story, "The second time came while I was still alive…"

"Hollows followed Baldo everywhere he went after that," Rotondo said.

Garland continued, "Attracted by Baldo's spirit energy. It didn't matter where he moved to. The Hollows just knew where he was…"

"It's the reason Baldo hates fighting," Unohana told Orihime, "But, also, the reason he became so strong. He couldn't…"

"Afford to lose because all the Hollows that pursued me were my family," Baldo finished causing Ichigo's eyes to widen.

"What?"

"The Hollows that chased him," Garland repeated answering Chad's question.

"Were his Aunts, uncles," Rotondo listed as Ishida froze.

"Cousins, grandparents," Unohana continued as Orihime cried.

"Each year on the anniversary of their deaths," Baldo told Ichigo, "I would find a place to remember them and travel to Ashdum Park. It's my "Inner World." The place I showed you the soul link."

"That was where your family was killed."

"Yes," Baldo answered, "Each year more and more of my family appeared in the park with me. I realized it after I defeated a Hollow and found a new family member in the park.

"I had to become stronger and defeat the Hollows in order to allow my family to rest in peace."

"That's," Ichigo started.

"So sad," Orihime's tears streamed, "To have to watch his family die all over again."

"Baldo finally finished the feud with his family around a month before the Aizen battle," Rotondo continued, "He defeated a Menos Grande that…"

"Was composed of the rest of his family," Garland picked up the story.

"Hey I thought Hollows come to the Soul Society when they're cleansed," Ichigo started.

Ishida continued, "Shouldn't his family be in the Soul Society somewhere? Why doesn't he look for them?"

Rotondo shook his head, "Hollows only crossover if Soul Reaper's defeat them."

"Baldo wasn't a Soul Reaper," Garland continued.

"So the only time he'll see his family is in his memories," Unohana finished, "He's only told me because I promised to keep it in confidence. Rotondo and Garland know because…"

"They're part of my soul," Baldo told Ichigo.

"You've never told Captain Komamura," Ichigo asked

"No," Baldo replied, "I know him and I can't bear to see him cry."

"You **really** love Captain Komamura," Ichigo emphasized on "really" but in a non judgmental tone.

"Yes. I love my father-."

"No, it's deeper than just father and son," Orihime finished healing another squad member. "It's in his voice whenever Baldo speaks about him."

"Please follow me," Unohana ushered her into a private room.

"Baldo speaks as if he's in love with Captain Komamura," Orihime spoke compassionately, "Like how I talk about Ichigo Kurosaki."

"So you've sensed it as well," Unohana replied.

"He is! How long has he-?"

"Not long," Unohana interrupted, "It seems he's only made up his mind recently but he's been conflicted about it for a very long time…"

"In fact I don't even know if Baldo knows his true feelings for sure," Rotondo said.

"When did his confusion start," Ishida asked.

"It started around a month after he became Captain," Garland explained, "We had come to the World of the Living for the first time…"

"An unprecedented number of Hollows appeared across the continent of North America," Rotondo told Ishida.

"At the time, we had lost contact with the Seireitei and the use of the Senkaimon," Baldo shared with Ichigo, "There weren't any signs of reinforcements coming through and the soul pager lit up like a Christmas tree."

"That was during the Kageroza Inaba attack," Ichigo added.

"Since we couldn't communicate with the Soul Society, Baldo concluded we were the only squad available to stop them," Rotondo continued, "We started on the west coast and flashed stepped cross country toward the east…"

"As strong as our squad was, exhaustion settled upon us as we've reached New Jersey," Garland informed Chad, "We were tracking an elusive Hollow the locals nicknamed the Jersey Devil to a forest.

"The Hollow got the drop on us due to our fatigue and knocked Rotondo and me down. It fired an enormous flame…"

"That's when I first found out I could breath in fire. I absorbed the attack," Baldo said, "And immediately fell to the ground unconscious…"

"Official records reported by Baldo say that Squad 14 defeated over 20,000 Hollows during that time," Unohana said to a shocked Orihime, "However the following events were left off the official report but Baldo told me in confidence…"

"After Baldo hit the ground that Hollow released another flame attack and we were defenseless," Rotondo thought back, "Suddenly Captain…"

"Komamura appeared and slashed dispersing the flame then chopped off the Hollow's arm. It roared and ran away but Captain Komamura did not give chase," Garland said.

Unohana told Orihime, "The Captain decided it was more important to treat Squad 14's wounds especially since Baldo's Shihakusho was torn leaving his skin exposed…"

"But Captain Komamura was in Karakura town during that time," Ichigo said.

"I regained consciousness briefly," Baldo informed, "While Captain Komamura treated my wounds. Even though he looked, smelled, and felt like my father, I knew he wasn't. However I couldn't help saying "thanks dad" before passing out again…"

"That Captain Komamura watched over us while we recovered but a few days passed and Baldo still didn't wake up," Rotondo told Ishida.

"On the fourth night, Baldo began shivering as the temperature dropped," Garland recalled the memory, "Captain Komamura rolled Baldo on his side and slid his arms around Baldo nestling his head on Baldo's neck."

"Baldo stopped shivering and laid his hands over Captain Komamura's and whispered, 'I love you dad,'" Rotondo smiled, "They stayed that way the rest of the night."

"The next morning I woke in my father's arms," Baldo told Ichigo, "Rolling over, I found myself hugging him and adding a "Thanks dad."

"That's when he confessed that he wasn't Baldo's real father," Rotondo said.

"I know," Baldo answered.

"He confessed that he was sent to kill Baldo," Garland said.

"By who," Baldo asked.

"By Kageroza Inaba," Captain Unohana said, "According to Captain Komamura."

Baldo repeated, "Who?"

"Captain Komamura informed us that Kageroza Inaba was the creator of the Mod Souls and that he created the Captain from Sajin Komamura's Reiatsu," Rotondo informed.

"Is that why you look, smell, and feel like him? I asked," Baldo told Ichigo.

Garland answered, "He even had the real Captain Komamura's memories and abilities."

"So you are him, I said feeling his embrace tighten," Baldo said.

"He intended to kill Baldo when he got there," Unohana told Orihime, "But couldn't."

"Why I asked," Baldo said.

"Because you were injured, he lied," Rotondo answered.

"I called him a liar," Baldo said, "Then asked why he intended to kill me?"

"Kageroza sent him because there wasn't enough of Baldo's Reiatsu to create a Mod Soul of Baldo," Unohana told Orihime, "And it was Kageroza's version of irony. Father and son force to dual."

"I asked him again why he couldn't kill me," Baldo said, "But he released me from his embrace and said there was a Hollow to kill."

"A group of Hollows appeared separating the four of us. Garland and I defeated the back end of them but," Rotondo's voice sadden.

"Baldo was still weak from breathing fire and collapsed to a knee while fighting the Jersey Devil," Garland's voice also became sadden, "Captain Komamura stepped in front of Baldo as the Hollow's claw sliced through his body."

"Enraged, I slashed and killed the Hollow then ran to my father's side. I tried healing him but couldn't. I grabbed his hand," Baldo's voice hollowed, "He said the reason he intended to kill me was the same reason he could not."

"What was that," Ichigo asked.

"Because I had no idea 'how much in love he was with me.' Baldo's eyes tear, "And then he wished that he was the real Sajin Komamura so that he could spend at least one more moment with me.

"I told him that he was the real Sajin Komamura and that he was my father and how could he love a monster like me. He smiled and then turned to dust," Baldo wiped his eyes, "That's when I lost my family the third time.

"Kageroza underestimated my father's heart. He would never hurt anyone if he could help it."

"Oh I'm so sorry for Baldo," Orihime cried, "There's so much loss in his life. What did Captain Komamura say?"

"Baldo hasn't told him yet," Unohana informed Orihime, "When he finally came back to the Seireitei he sought my counsel. He wasn't sure whether he should bring the topic up with his father."

"Why not," Ichigo asked.

"I was worried that those weren't his feelings and I wasn't sure of my own feelings. I wasn't aware of them until Captain Zaraki asked which one of us was the alpha," Baldo smiled, "That night my dad confirmed it when he asked how I answered Zaraki.

"It wasn't until Yachiru came through the Senkaimon that I realized how much I loved him," Baldo looked pleadingly at Ichigo, "We have to save him Ichigo. I can't live without him. I know its weird-."

"It's not weird," Garland said to Chad, "Animals do it in the wild. It's just part of nature. Sometimes…"

"People just like who they like and can't help it," Ichigo interrupted, "There's nothing weird about it. I promise to help save your love."

"Ichigo," Baldo whispered.

"We better get flash stepping," Ichigo smiled.

"Right," Baldo nodded as they flash stepped toward Squad One's office.


	14. Chapter 14

No Problem Roy... If it weren't for your reviews I wouldn't have any feed back. Thanks (if you post a review you don't want me to post just let me know)... I'm just assuming your saying what everyone else who's reading it is thinking...

Chapter 14: 12

Squad 10 had stopped a large number of mind controlled Soul Reapers on their way to meet up with Squad 11. They picked up several more members of Squad 4 whom Captain Hitsugaya noted were back on their feet faster than the other squad members.

"Kenny," Yachiru yelled jumping on the Captain's back.

"Yachiru! You're back," he rested his sword against his shoulder, "Where were you?"

"With Bowsir."

"Who?"

"Captain Komamura," Matsumoto answered, "He's leading this assault."

"So," Zaraki smiled, "That little pack of animals are in charge. Is that why the airs gotten so refreshing?"

"Refreshing," Matsumoto complained squeezing her breasts together. She yelled skyward "Hey Captain! I think the enemy knows we're here. Do you think you can turn off the air conditioner?"

"Sorry Matsumoto," Hitsugaya landed wearing his iced dragon scales, "Captain Komamura's orders were to keep it cold until his signal."

"Why," Matsumoto complained, "I'm freezing."

Holding a cup, "Here Kenny have some water," Yachiru offered.

"Wait," Hitsugaya objected.

Orihime was healing a bloodied Soul Reaper, "It's alright. We've already cleaned it."

"And it seems a third of the Soul Reapers are no longer under the enemy's control," Unohana smiled standing over Captains Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake, "You've done a fine job knocking them out, Kenpachi."

"It's been fun talking," Zaraki smiled, "But I owe a dragon a cut."

"Yeah we're going to see Bowsir," Yachiru cheered as they ran off.

"There he goes again," Matsumoto said.

Captain Unohana stepped forward, "It seems Yoruichi, Hisagi, Abarai, and Kira are gone too."

"Captain Hitsugaya," Orihime asked, "Why did Baldo ask you to freeze the air?"

Hitsugaya looked at them knowing they wouldn't be able to continue until he told them, "Because…"

"Oh I'm so hungry," Rotondo said rubbing his belly as he and Ishida ran unmolested heading for the Research and Development building.

"We're in the middle of an important assignment. You should have eaten before you left," Ishida fixed his glasses.

"I did," Rotondo's ear wiggled as Ishida's stomach growled too, "You're hungry too!"

"Well of course. We're doing allot of running. Who doesn't build up an appetite," Ishida yelled, "It's just that we don't know for sure what's been contaminated. We can't risk eating anything and being controlled."

"Not everything," Rotondo snickered pulling a box of cookies.

Ishida pushed his glasses up, "Those are for Kurotsuchi."

Several minutes passed and the duo found themselves outside of the Squad 12 Laboratory. Using his strength, Rotondo pushes the large door open allowing him and Ishida entry.

"Doesn't look like anyone's home," Rotondo joked staring into the powerless facility.

"Let's just find him and join the others," Ishida said venturing further inside.

"Do you think the plan's working," Rotondo asked picking up a small empty tan pouch that he clipped to his belt.

"Yeah, I'd say so, considering we met no resistance on our way here," Ishida said as the door snaps shut behind them.

"Warning! Intruder Alert! Warning! Intruder Alert," an automated woman's voice rang throughout the complex. "Initiate Security Protocol: Squishy Squishy."

"Squishy-," Ishida began.

Rotondo finished, "-Squishy."

Large metal slabs descended at alternating speeds and times. Ishida and Rotondo ran through the room dodging until reaching a double door at the other end. Rotondo pushed Ishida in.

"Rotondo," Ishida yelled seeing the bear struggle holding a slab pressing down upon him.

"You go on ahead," Rotondo ordered, "I'll catch up."

Thousands of arrows destroyed the metal slab allowing Rotondo to slip inside the corridor. "We're a team Rotondo. I'm not leaving you behind."

"Thanks, Ishida," Rotondo grasped his shoulder, "Damn that hurt."

"Baldo said you know healing Kido?"

"Unfortunately, I'm not very adept at healing myself with it," Rotondo admitted rotating his shoulder. "But that's okay. Animals are resilient and able to endure much pain before needing treatment."

Ishida grabbed Rotondo's arm as the bear passed, "Let me take a look."

Rotondo winced at Ishida's touch and fell to his butt as Ishida began to rub his shoulder. "Thanks, Ishida."

"Well I am a son of a doctor," Ishida rubbed then added, "But I wouldn't do this for just anyone though."

"Why me? I'm a Soul Reaper after all," Rotondo said enjoying the sensation.

"Let's just say," Ishida gazed into Rotondo's brown eyes, "I like bears."

Leaning toward each other, the female voice announced, "Initiate Security Protocol: Corridor Chaos!"

Suddenly the floor began rotating like in a fun house causing Rotondo and Ishida to tumble toward a hole that appeared. Looking into it, Rotondo's eyes widen.

"Ishida look out," Rotondo pushed the Quincy back as a ball of fire shot from the hole and burned his other arm. "Damn it," Rotondo stands over Ishida, "I really hate this place."

"Rotondo, your arm," Ishida saw the burn.

"No time to worry about it now," Rotondo lifts the Quincy as if Ishida weighed less than an ounce throwing him over the bears shoulder.

Running toward the end of the corridor, Rotondo moved with surprising agility as he avoided blades protruding from holes in the walls and ceilings in addition to dodging fireballs from the floor. Lowering his shoulder, Rotondo smashed through a wall.

Ishida sat up slowly.

"Ishida, your arm! Are you alright," Rotondo saw the blood pour down from a deep cut.

"Me? You took the worst of it," Ishida saw cuts on Rotondo's legs. He went to help but was unable to move his arm.

"Hold still. I'm not as good as Baldo and Garland, Rotondo held a paw over Ishida's cut and focused. The wound stopped bleeding then healed. However its mobility did not return. "I'm sorry I'm not a better healer."

"No. It's not your fault," Ishida said, "I've had this lack of feeling before. From **HIS** zanpakuto. Isn't that right Captain Kurotsuchi?"

"Ah, it's the Quincy," a maniacal white faced man with yellow teeth, blue hair, and one long blue finger nail on his right hand stared. "I will not tolerate insolent criminals breaking into my lab!"

Kurotsuchi pushed a button that fired lightning quick daggers at Ishida. Rotondo knocked each one out of the air with his zanpakuto standing in front of Ishida.

"Rotondo," Ishida whispered.

"We've come with orders from Squad 14 Captain Baldo Komamura," Rotondo announced.

"Hmm. How are you standing? Those blades in the corridor were coated with the paralysis compound secreted from my Ashisogi Jizo," Kurotsuchi asked.

"As long as there are innocent to protect, I will always be able to stand," Rotondo answered. Kurotsuchi looked bored, "I've come with orders from-."

"Yes, Yes, I heard you. Defeat my latest experiment and I'll listen to your Captain's orders," the mad scientist pushed a button.

"Initiate Security Protocol: Jacked Rabbit," the female voice said.

Ishida yelled, "You've been initiating the security system this whole time!" A 20 foot rabbit covered in bone spikes wielding a jumbo sword appeared, "You're a monster."

"Don't worry Ishida," Rotondo said, "This won't take long. Maul, Ursa Minor."

The bear's zanpakuto transformed into two jagged bear traps connect by a 20 foot chain. One handed, Rotondo swirled the chain and defeated the rabbit immediately.

"What," Kurotsuchi raged, "There wasn't any time to gather any data."

"What happened," Ishida asked watching Rotondo's zanpakuto return to normal.

"It was a rabbit," Rotondo fell on his butt, "Bears eat rabbits. It's a law of nature."

Ishida smiled, "But rabbits are fast."

"Yeah, at running away. Attacking its lunch," Rotondo smiled when Ishida's paralyzed hand adjusted his glasses. "Your arm's working."

"The drug must have worn off," Ishida yelled, "Hey Kurotsuchi! Heal Rotondo's wounds and hear our orders.

Reluctantly the scientist agreed injecting Rotondo with a green serum that worked almost immediately. The burns and cuts disappeared.

"Captain Komamura wants me to administer an antidote to counteract the toxin in the water," Kurotsuchi said unimpressed.

"Yes, but he said if you couldn't then he'll ask Kisuke Urahara," Ishida goaded.

"What? If I couldn't," Kurotsuchi yelled, "The antidote's already done!"

"As a token of his appreciation, Baldo wanted to give you this box of treats," Rotondo opened a box of two cookies.

"Two cookies do not constitute a box," Kurotsuchi snapped pulling a crumb from Ishida's outfit, "You insult me, BOY!"

"Well if you don't want them," Rotondo reached for a cookie. Kurotsuchi snatched the box and placed it on his desk.

"Captain Komamura's assessment was correct. Boiling the water was enough to breakdown the compound and kills it before ingestion," Kurotsuchi explained, "As well as his assessment to make an infected Soul Reaper metabolize it in the body to cure the infected.

"However the longer a Soul Reaper's been exposed the longer the drug will take to finish metabolizing," he finished pulling a blue test tube from a fridge.

"Is that the antidote," Ishida asked.

"Yes," Kurotsuchi said, "If we pour this into the water supply, the Soul Society should be released inside of a day."

"We're to escort you," Rotondo said stepping in front of the box of cookies. He leaned against the desk, "Per Captain's orders."

"Baldo anticipates the cause of the toxin is an Espada level Hollow," Ishida fixed his glasses "We'll run interference while you administer the antidote."

"Very well. Is there anything else," Kurotsuchi looked away muttering to himself, "To suggest I need your help how preposterous."

"Baldo wants to know where you are with the airborne toxin," Rotondo answered moving away from the desk closing his tan pouch.

"Airborne toxin" Ishida gasped.

"So Captain Komamura's aware," Kurotsuchi smiled, "Is that why it's so cold outside?"

Rotondo nodded.

"Baldo may make an excellent addition to Squad 12 after all," Kurotsuchi mused.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Team 3

"What do you mean it's airborne," Chad asked as Garland led him through the Seireitei.

"Baldo thinks there's a possibility people were infected in other ways," Garland said rounding a corner, "Our mission's to find that Espada and defeat it."

They rounded a building, "What's Baldo basing this theory on?"

"His gut," Garland answered.

"That's it?"

"His father's Lieutenant Ida fell victim to the toxin's spell but Baldo insists that he doesn't drink water. He concluded that the chemical had to be spread another way. He doesn't have any real proof so by definition that's trusting his gut," Garland answered adding, "Though his hunches are usually right."

Chad paused. "How are we supposed to protect ourselves if that's the case?"

"Baldo asked Captain Hitsugaya to freeze the air," Garland said as they turned another corner, "He figured the cold weather would weigh the toxin down making it harder to breathe in. Hopefully delay any corruption."

"Then we'll be infected."

"Not us," Garland said, "Baldo, also, thought heating the air would kill the toxin like boiling the water. Captain Komamura, Rotondo, and I are using our spiritual energy to heat the air around us."

"Is that why I'm warm even though the air's cold?"

"Yes. It's a technique you learn training with a dragon," Garland answered "But if we don't stop this Espada, it won't mean anything to Hitsugaya's team."

They rounded another corner, "How are we going to find it?"

"Already did," Garland came to a halt with Chad stopping beside him.

Arriving in Sajin Komamura's private garden, they found a slender Soul Reaper with green hair running down the small of his back. He stood on the little bridge over the pond.

"Hmm? I'm surprised you found me," the Soul Reaper said with a feminine voice, "How did you find me?" The question was directed at Chad.

Garland stepped forward, "I am Squad 14s third seat and best tracker, Garland. I just followed my nose."

"Oh so your doggy found me," the Soul Reaper laughed.

"Don't underestimate me," Garland growled.

"Well third seat, will you tell me your full name," the Soul Reaper asked.

"Garland is my full name."

Their opponent hunched in laughter, "Isn't it customary for a pet to accept its masters surname as its own?"

"I am my own master," Garland growled.

"That's too funny," the Soul Reaper laughed.

"Brazo Derecha de Gigante," Chad yelled throwing a wave of energy with an armored right arm at the green haired enemy. His armor expanded like a shield closer to the top of his arm.

Dodging the Soul Reaper looked angrily at Chad, "How dare you interrupt our conversation?"

"That wasn't a conversation. You were making fun of his name," Chad replied, "I happen to think Garland is a fine name and I will defend it." Chad shifted to a fighting stance.

"Then tell me your name," the Soul Reaper asked.

Chad paused a moment and looked at Garland, "Chad. Just Chad."

"Very well one names. I am Violet Sage, a servant to the great, Algera Sponge," the Soul Reaper pulled his zanpakuto.

"A Fraccion," Chad said, "A servant to an Espada but they don't normally have a zanpakuto."

"This is thanks to my training as a Soul Reaper. I am the 13th seat of Squad 5," Violet held the sword and ran his hand over it, "Bend with the wind, Willow Breeze."

Violet transformed before their eyes. His feet changed into thick tree roots and his body encrusted by tree bark. Vines wrapped the length of his wooden arms and daggling almost seven feet on either side of his hands. A broken Hollow mask resembling a Venus fly trap rested just beneath his broccoli looking canopy.

"What do we do now," Chad stared at the overgrown tree.

"Now you die," Violet laughed shooting acid that melted the bridge.

"I wish Rotondo was here," Garland said, "He's the expert at knocking down trees."

"Knock it down, huh," Chad grunted sending a wave of energy at the tree.

Violet deflected the wave with its vines then whipped them crumbling the stone bench. The battle waged back and forth. Using his roots to anchor into the ground, Violet kept from toppling over and countered with either his vines or his acid.

Chad and Garland dodged the whips but while Garland was landing the Fraccion fired an acid attack anticipating where the wolf would land.

Chad used the shield sized portion of his armored arm to block it and screamed in pain as the acid sizzled through his armor.

"Chad," Garland yelled as the man fell to a knee.

"I'm alright," he breathed heavy, "Pay attention to the battle."

"Now you're mine," Violet fired his vines into the ground. Suddenly the vines from around the garden bound Chad and Garlands' arms and legs.

"As long as I'm around plants, I can bend them to my will. Just as I can with people," Violet laughed victoriously "Spore" A cloud of dust fell toward the ground immediately. The tree yelled, "What?"

Garland wagged his tail drawing his collar above his fur, "Howl in the Moonlight, Fenrir."

Thin strips of metal extended from the collar down the front side of Garland's paws and along his spine until where his tail transformed into a double sided axe. Wagging his tail, Garland sliced the vines holding him and Chad.

"How did you get free," Violet yelled in disbelief.

"Don't you feel it," Garland asked then elaborated, "It's as if we're battling in the heart of winter. Your plants are going dormant and your spores are weighed down by freezing air."

Violet raised his vines descending them upon Chad and Garland, "No, this can't be."

"Follow me, Chad. It's time to end this," Garland ordered.

"Right."

Leading Garland used his tail to lop off Violet's vines then leapt into the air drawing the Fraccion's acid attack. Garland flash stepped cutting off the tree's arms with his tail.

Following his falling limbs, Violet found Chad less than a foot away. The human pulled his left hand back balled in a fist.

"Brazo Izquierda Del Diablo," Chad recited as his left arm turned white with a purple strip and spirit energy concentrated around his fist. He punched Violet's base sending a ripple of energy the length of the tree's trunk.

"No, that's impossible," Violet screamed, "If I die, I'll take your freedom with me." An enormous cloud of spores released into the air that expanded the size of the garden.

"It's too much to freeze," Chad watched.

"Chad lay down in a ball," Garland commanded. The human obeyed without hesitation. Standing over Chad, Garland looked skyward shouted, "Howling Solar Flare!"

Intense flame expanded from Garland's metal strip that turned everything in the once vibrant garden into ash including Violet Sage.

"Sorry, Captain Komamura, I know this was your favorite place in the Seireitei," Garland said with his collar sinking back beneath the fur surrounding his neck. The wolf started falling but Chad caught him.

"I have you," Chad said lifting the wolf on his back. Garland saw the acid scarred the human's right arm. Chad looked around the charcoal black garden "That was some attack."

"It's too destructive form my taste," Garland continued weakly, "Fenrir strengthens my natural spirit energy from a spiraling shield into a focused blast that I can release anywhere along the blade. Luckily I hardly ever have to use it."

"Where to now," Chad asked, "Our mission's accomplished."

"Pick a direction and walk," Garland responded.

"What are you doing," Chad asked as a soothing light warms his right arm.

"Doing my best to heal you in case we run into enemies."

"You should be resting."

"It's alright," Garland smiled, "It's only going to be a little at a time. I know my limits."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Team 2

At the door of the drinking facility, Ishida and Rotondo paused looking in the direction of the Squad 7 barracks.

"What are you wasting time for child," Kurotsuchi asked impatiently.

"Do you feel that," Ishida spoke up, "Seems Chad and Garland won."

"Yeah, but Garland's spirit pressure's weak," Rotondo's eyes narrowed, "We better move. I can't be out done by my third seat."

Inside the facility resembled the underground waterway that runs through the Seireitei. At the center sat a large circular pool surrounded by bricks that separated into six lanes of water.

"How will that little vile decontaminate all this water," Rotondo asked.

"It's engineered microscopic robots composed of a synthetic antibody found in my DNA," Kurotsuchi explained, "The bots will multiply consuming the toxin converting it into harmless Reshi."

"A compound from your DNA," Ishida questioned suspiciously, "How do we know you didn't create them to take control over everyone instead of curing them?"

Kurotsuchi smiled, "You don't."

Rotondo walked to the center pool, "So do you just pour it in here?"

"No simpleton," the Squad 12 Captain spoke as if Rotondo was an idiot, "That center well goes through the filtration system.

"For maximum efficiency and even distribution, the antidote must be added after the initial detoxification process and before the distribution system."

Suddenly pillars of water rose from the edge of the six water ways as a Soul Reaper rose atop the center pool. The pillars descended in the form of fists converging on Rotondo. Ishida fired his arrows giving Rotondo time to dodge.

"Thanks Ishida," the bear said.

"Oh," the female Soul Reaper with blue hair and pale skin spoke, "I cannot allow Captain Kurotsuchi to interfere with Mistress Algera Sponge's orders."

"Who's Algera Sponge," Rotondo asked.

"My master and leader of this rebellion," she answered.

"So you're his Fraccion," Ishida squinted forming his bow.

"Yes and I am a member of Squad 8, Anglernia Monoke," she pulled her zanpakuto, "Swim and sink you enemies, Marlin Sunray."

Anglernia's pale faced transformed into a monstrous angler fish with ridged sharp teeth and multiple strands of eel-like hairs that housed bulbs at the tips. Her arms and legs webbed and melted into fins when resting against her body.

"Oh," Kurotsuchi mused flaring his fingers with excitement, "I think you'll make a wonderful test subject."

"No time for that," Rotondo shouted.

"Rotondo and I will handle her," Ishida stepped in front of the captain, "You go administer the antidote."

"Very well but it'll take some time," Kurotsuchi said, "Try not to kill her otherwise I may just experiment on you Quincy."

"No promises old man," Ishida shot back as Kurotsuchi stepped against the wall.

The captain growled, "Old man, you insolent brat" disappearing into the wall.

"Hmm, ready Rotondo," Ishida turned to a salivating bear, "What are you doing?"

Rotondo continued drooling, "It's a fish."

"Will you focus," Ishida yelled.

"Sorry Ishida," Rotondo spoke from the side of his mouth, "They're just like rabbits."

"I'd be careful with this one," Ishida responded with a smile, "It looks like it'll give you indigestion."

"You'll see just how fish like I am," Anglernia's voice sounded muffled like speaking under water.

The bulbs atop her head created a blinding light. Rotondo stepped in front of Ishida casting a shadow over the Quincy.

"My eyes," the bear shouted when the light subsided.

"Rotondo why," Ishida asked.

"You had that deer in the headlight look," Rotondo smirked with his eyes closed, "No point in both of us being blinded. Besides I'm better with my other senses than you."

"Rotondo," Ishida shouted releasing an arrow at Anglernia. The arrow passed through the Fraccion which vanished, "A clone? No, an illusion."

"When?"

"Must have been when she used that light attack," Ishida said, "She made a copy. Where did she go?"

Rotondo's ear twitches and he smiles, "Hey Ishida!"

"What?"

"Let's go fishing," Rotondo held out his zanpakuto, "Maul, Ursa Minor." The blade transformed into the long chain with bear traps on both ends.

"How are we going to do that," Ishida asked.

Rotondo stepped to the brick of the center pool, "Captain Kurotsuchi said the center pool's cut off from the others, right? Just fire your arrows into it. We'll either kill her or force her out."

Suddenly the toothy fish head appeared clamping around Rotondo's leg. She pulled the bear under the water making the water cloud red. Ishida ran to the edge.

"Rotondo!"

A bear trap flew out of the water latching onto a pipe overhead. The chain retracted quickly pulling Rotondo to the ceiling. Blood fell from his leg.

"Damn fish," the bear swayed from the pipe. Rotondo saw a shadow growing from a side pool, "Ishida watch your six!"

The Quincy dived forward as Anglernia surfaced firing a row of teeth. Rolling Ishida avoided being pierced. Rotondo watched Anglernia sink beneath the water. The shadow appeared behind Ishida again.

"Ishida," Rotondo started but cut off as the pipe snapped. He fell as the Hollow surfaced. Her attention was focused on Ishida. "Cannonball!"

Landing in the pool, Rotondo's backsplash sent the fish flopping onto the floor. Rotondo surfaced and pulled himself out of the water.

"That bastard Kurotsuchi," Rotondo stood up "The pools ARE connected."

"How do you know?"

"I saw it when I fell into the water. Gaping holes connected all of them," Rotondo answered.

"She probably tore the holes-," Ishida paused adjusting his glasses "Wait you can see?"

Rotondo blinked his eyes then only the left one then just the right, "I guess so."

"When?"

"We'll figure it out later. Let's finish her off," Rotondo gasped as Anglernia was gone.

"Another clone," Ishida said as seven Anglernia's appeared one per pool.

Rotondo swung his Ursa Minor as a whip through three copies while Ishida shot arrows through the other three on the water ways.

In unison, "That leaves you!"

Ishida fired an arrow as Rotondo sent a bear trap. Both attacks crisscrossed going through the image.

"Damn," Rotondo said.

"More clones," Ishida drew an arrow but couldn't get a shot off as pillars of water were directed toward him.

Rotondo gripped Ishida in a bear hug taking the force of the pillars in his back. The two bounced and rolled. Rotondo breathed heavily, "Damn! That hurt."

"We need a plan," Ishida complained, "Can you by me a few minutes?"

"Sure. No problem," Rotondo stood up rushing just in front of the center pool. He whirled Ursa Minor like a helicopter. It passed through clones. A pillar of water rose from the center pool.

"Rotondo," Ishida fired an arrow at the water but it curved around the pillar striking the Hollow on the other side. Anglernia disappeared into the back pool as the pillar of water fell back into the center one.

"Are you all set up?"

"Yeah, Rotondo, we just need a way to flush her out," Ishida thought out loud.

"Flush her," Rotondo turned to Ishida, "You bent an arrow after you shot it just now, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think I have an idea," Rotondo smiled, "Can you redirect more than one at a time?"

Ishida looked at the pools and nodded, "Good idea."

"Now!"

Ishida quick stepped appearing above the center pool and fired thousands of arrows into each of the surrounding pools at the same time. Anglernia emerged from the center one closing in on the Quincy.

Wrapped by Ursa Minor's chain, the Fraccion struggled failing to break free while Rotondo tightened the chain around a pipe.

"You've fallen into our trap," Ishida said standing above a metal stake, "Rotondo distracted you long enough for me to set up the five points of Seele Schneider.

"It's the Quincy's most powerful attack. All I need is to add a concentrated drop of Reshi and it'll be the end of you."

The drop fell from a small container on the end of a metal stake activating five rows of light that ran the floor converging at the center pool. A pillar of intense spirit energy engulfed Anglernia.

She cried out as Rotondo recalled his Ursa Minor, "No you should have been caught in my trap." She screamed as the pillar erupted in an explosion blowing a hole in the roof.

Anglernia's body fell along with the debris. Rotondo threw the trap that clamped shattering the Fraccion's head. The body landed with a thud.

"Rotondo!"

"Sorry. I'm not taking any chances," the bear fell on his butt, "Those guys always have a trick up their sleeve. Even when they're dead."

Ishida went to argue but stopped. "You have a point," He adjusted his glasses, "Rotondo, you fell into the water. How come you didn't fall under her control?"

"I dunno but my thighs healed too look," Rotondo pulled the pant leg up on his Shihakusho showing Ishida his furry black thigh.

"How," Ishida asked pinching his nose.

"Allow me to explain," Captain Kurotsuchi appeared out of nowhere making Ishida jump into Rotondo's arms. "The antidote had already begun neutralizing the toxin as expected. However healing the wound is an unexpected side effect." He finished muttering to himself "Interesting. Since the pools were connected I could have poured it in the center pool after all."

"Already neutralizing," Ishida yelled, "That was at the start of the battle. Why didn't you help?"

"Insolent brat! Who do you think you're talking to," Kurotsuchi disappeared against a wall "What a bore? I'm going to enjoy my cookies."

"Hey Kurotsuchi! The fight's not over yet," Ishida yelled.

"It's alright. Let him go," Rotondo said then shouted over his shoulder "Thank you for the help Captain Kurotsuchi."

Ishida closed his eyes still in Rotondo's arms. He breathed in deeply, "You're right, Mission Accomplished."

"Not yet," Rotondo smiled as Ishida opened his eyes. Rotondo pulled two cookies from his pouch "How about a snack?"

"Aren't those," Ishida asked.

"Mm hmm," Rotondo chuckled.

"You are by far my favorite Soul Reaper," Ishida commented.

"I can tell. How many other Soul Reapers have you hugged this long," the bear laughed.

Ishida blushes removing his arms from around Rotondo's neck, "Sorry."

"It's alright. I don't mind," Rotondo smiled, "I don't get very many of them." He held Ishida a few more minutes as they split the cookies. "But you're right. The fight's not over yet."

Setting Ishida on the ground, they exited the facility together. Rotondo looks toward the Head Captain's office.

"You want to go after Baldo don't you," Ishida asked.

"Of course. He's family."

"Then let's go," Ishida said.

"No, Baldo's orders were to inform Captain Hitsugaya that the water's safe to drink," Rotondo responded.

"Screw orders if he's family-."

"It's important, Ishida," Rotondo bellowed with his voice cracking, "Lives are depending on it."

"Rotondo," Ishida whispered.

"We'll meet up with Captains Hitsugaya and Unohana then decide from there," Rotondo said "Let's move."

"Right," Ishida answered as they both broke into flash steps.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi Everyone still reading... I'm sorry this chapter is late. I wasn't home much over the father's day weekend... I hope you enjoy this chapter..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. The Original Creator was Tite Kubo. This is an Alternate Universe/Timeline and This chapter contains spoilers for the English Dubbed episodes._

Chapter 17: Team 1

Baldo and Ichigo entered an empty Head Captain's office. Nothing except for a small wooden desk and chair and a shattered glass lying beside a stain occupies the room.

"So that's why it's snowing outside," Ichigo said, "You thought of everything."

"Not everything," Baldo responded squatting over the stain sniffing.

"Did the toxin reach here?"

"I don't think so. It's not contaminated," Baldo rose pressing his hand to his cheek, "Which means Captain Yamamoto and my father probably went to cut off the attacker."

Ichigo steps beside him, "Where's that?"

"There are only a few places in the Seireitei that'll prevent Kakushitsuijaku from locating them," Baldo said, "But there's only one place that an Espada would be interested in."

"Aizen's sealed tomb," Ichigo concluded. Baldo nodded. Ichigo added, "Where's that?"

"My father said it's in Muken," Baldo looked and continued, "It's the lowest level of the underground prison but…"

"What?"

"He's in a special cell," Baldo answered but couldn't elaborate because of a supercharged bolt of lightning and ice shards flew into the room.

Baldo and Ichigo dodged and looked toward the white haired Lieutenant of Squad 1 and a dark haired woman with large hopeful eyes.

"Rukia," Ichigo yelled.

"Lieutenant Sasakibe," Baldo studied the white haired man's face, "Where are the Head Captain and my father?"

"You are correct, Baldo," the lieutenant answered, "They are together and failed to stop me and are now under my control. Soon we will gain access to the 47th Chamber."

Baldo's eyes narrow, "We don't have time for this." Baldo flashed stepped and knocked both Rukia and Lieutenant Sasakibe out. "Let's go Ichigo."

The Substitute Soul Reaper just stared. "So effortless," Ichigo said memorized.

"Captain," Baldo cocked his head snapping Ichigo from his stupor.

"Right," Ichigo nodded regaining his composure. They both flashed stepped out of the Head Captain's office. After a minute, Ichigo broke the silence, "Was it really okay to leave them?"

"Yeah, as long as we can defeat the Hollow controlling them," Baldo answered.

Ichigo responded, "So the others didn't win yet."

"No, they have. The air's cleaner," Baldo said, "I feel the spirit pressure returning to normal around the Seireitei.

"But Rukia's and Sasakibe's possession was different. This Espada spoke through them and referred to Sasakibe as itself."

"Another Espada," Ichigo said, "Who has a more powerful form of control?"

"Exactly, so if we kill the host, we should free the soul," Baldo answered.

"Now we just have to find them," Ichigo said.

"We already did. They're in Central 46," Baldo explained, "It's a special cell. Central 46 must have wanted to keep Aizen some place they could monitor him at all times. The 47th Chamber."

"Makes sense," Ichigo stopped seeing Baldo's eyes narrow, "Baldo, we'll save your dad."

"It's not that," Baldo responded.

"What is it then," Ichigo asked.

"Isn't it strange how the only enemies we encountered so far were Lieutenant Sasakibe and Rukia?"

"Now that you mention it," Ichigo's eyes shifted left and right, "It feels too easy."

"I'm just worried how many Captain Level Soul Reapers are under its control. Roar, Draco," Baldo barely intercepted a short haired woman in a white haori attack. She had the Japanese symbol for two on the back.

"Captain Soi Fon, what are you doing," Ichigo asked.

"I will kill anyone that tries to ruin my plans," Soi Fon attacked, "Sting your enemies with poison, Suzumebachi." A blade appeared on her right middle finger resembling a bee's stinger.

A leg rose up in front of them deflecting the blade skyward. Yoruichi appeared with her arms crossed. "What's the matter, Soi Fon? Is that all you have?"

The Squad Two Captain's teeth clinched, "I'll kill any who interfere with my plan."

"Ichigo. Baldo. Leave Soi Fon to me. You stop that Espada before it awakens Aizen," Yoruichi said over her shoulder.

"Right, Yoruichi," Ichigo nodded.

"Thanks, Yoruichi," Baldo replied, "Remember just try to wear her out."

"Yeah easier said than done," Yoruichi rushed into hand to hand combat when Baldo and Ichigo continued.

Flash stepping; they were forced to separate by a golden whip. A blonde hair man wearing a white haori with three etched in it.

"Captain Rose," Baldo said avoiding the whip, "Sorry Ichigo looks like we're going to half to fight our way through."

"That's fine with me," Ichigo puts a hand on his Zangetsu.

The whip came around again but it tangled around Kira's sleeping Wabisuke. "Sorry Captain Komamura but Captain Rose is Squad 3's responsibility," Kira said running his hand over his zanpakuto, "Raise your head, Wabisuke."

"Thanks, Kira," Baldo answered.

"Get going," he shouted back, "Both of you."

Baldo and Ichigo disappeared as Rose's whip made contact with Wabisuke. As Baldo and Ichigo continued, a man in a Hollow's masked punched through a building. He rushed Baldo.

"Soar, Draco," Baldo's clawed hands caught the Hollow's punch.

Another masked Hollow with a woman's figure kicked crashing down from above. Ichigo blocked with Zangetsu.

The attacking Hollows jumped back creating distance as Captain Zaraki crashed in-between the fighters.

"Kenpachi," Ichigo said.

"What are you doing wasting your time on this guy," Zaraki asked, "The frost dragon said you're looking for Head Captain Yamamoto!"

"Sorry, Kenny. They're tougher than they look, Baldo answered, "Hi Yachiru!"

"Hi Bowsir," the pink haired lieutenant squeaked while Zaraki raised his sword and brought it down.

"Kenpachi! Wait! What are you doing? Kenpachi," Ichigo yelled then stared in shock when Zaraki's blade slammed into Baldo's shoulder without cutting him.

"Ow," Baldo rubbed his shoulder, "Still haven't learned it, huh, Kenny?"

"Nope," he smiled, "I'll handle this one." Zaraki turned to the male Hollow, "I've always wanted to fight Captain of Squad 9 Kensei Muguruma."

"Thanks, Kenpachi," Ichigo said.

"I'll cut you next time," Zaraki smiled, "Twice as deep if you call me, Kenny, again."

Baldo chuckles, "Right. Thanks, Kenny." The two flash step away.

"You'll pay for that kid," Zaraki yelled in laughter. He looks at the female Hollow, "Look Yachiru. There's a playmate for you."

"Yeah! Yeah! Thanks, Kenny," Yachiru ran to the female Hollow and slapped her into a wall, "Tag you're it." Yachiru ran away laughing with the female following.

Zaraki smiled, "Alright Kensei, let's see how much fun you can make this."

Moving rapidly through the air, Ichigo turns to Baldo, "What happened back there?"

"What?"

"Why didn't Kenpachi's sword cut you?"

"Oh that. I made a deal with his sword," Baldo said like it was nothing.

"A deal with his zanpakuto?"

"Yeah, I'll listen to its stories if it won't cut me until Kenny learns its name," Baldo paused, "But don't tell anyone. Garland, Rotondo, and my dad only know because they got good hearing."

"Everything," Ichigo laughs disbelievingly, "Thinks of everything."

"Not everything," Baldo rotates his shoulder, "His sword makes one powerful club."

Ichigo laughs. Approaching their destination, a wave of flower petals separate Ichigo and Baldo.

"Byakuya Kuchiki," Ichigo asked a snobbish man with a look of superiority wearing a white haori embroidered with the number 6 on it. "You're under control too?"

"I will not let anyone interfere with the plans of the Seireitei," the pretentious man answered, "Scatter Senbunzakura."

"Getsugatensho," Ichigo countered with a spirit energy slash.

Baldo turns to find the man with a grin running ear to ear and a golden bowl hair cut rotating his sword around his wrist, "Squad 5 Captain Shinji Hirako!"

"Say goodbye Baldo as you'll be trapped in the inverted world forever," his grin grew wider as sky became ground, left turned into right, and vice versa. "Feel that Baldo as your finely tuned battle senses are disoriented and become your greatest weak-."

Baldo struck the captain square in his gut causing Shinji breath to leave him. He whispered, "How?"

"Sorry Captain Hirako but I don't rely on my senses to fight," Baldo laid the knocked out Captain on the ground.

"Baldo," Ichigo shouted, "Go on a head. I'm going to be a while."

Baldo stares at the Central 46 entrance and gulps, "But."

"You're the only one who can do anything right now," Ichigo blocked Kuchiki's attack. "Go on! I'll be right behind you."

Baldo's eyes narrow, "Right." Baldo swallows running into the building.

"Bankai," Ichigo points his sword at Byakuya, "Tensa Zangetsu."

Running through the abandon hall, Baldo entered a rounded room with long shafts with stairs leading toward the ceiling. Baldo grinded to a halt finding his father, Sajin Komamura, and Captain of Squad 7, his golden eyes were void of their natural gentleness.

"D- Dad," Baldo cried.

The anthropomorphic wolf drew his sword and growled, "Roar, Tenken."

"Roar… Bankai, Draco Dragoon," Baldo's arm transformed into Draco's tail and intercepted the giant samurai's arm.


	18. Chapter 18

_Hello Everyone... We're nearing the end of this story arc... This Chapter has a hint of lemon flavor... I apologize if it offends anyone but there will be more (and it will be a more intense flavor) _

_Thanks, Roy for the nice words... So far I think we're definitely turning into pals through our infinity toward Sajin Komamura._

Chapter 18: The Komamuras!

Squad 4 had treated many of the injured Soul Reapers and released them back into the battle. Captain Unohana exhaled a sigh of relief healing Captain Kyoraku enough for him to slowly sit on his elbows.

"Thank you, Retsu," the Squad 8 Captain said.

"You're welcome Shunsui," she responded kindly.

"Thank goodness it wasn't more serious," the white haired man with the Japanese symbol for 13 etched on his haori spoke up from a doorway holding a folded white haori with the number 8 showing atop a pink flowered kimono. "I don't know what that brute Kenpachi was thinking. He could have killed us."

"In all fairness, we were trying to kill him," Kyoraku answered.

"I couldn't save your hat," Ukitake joked handing over the folded garments.

Kyoraku stood up then walked outside followed by Captains Unohana and Ukitake. "Brr… Isn't it the middle of the summer," the Squad 8 Captain said stepping in a layer of snow.

"Hey Toshiro," Kyoraku yelled into the air spotting Captain Hitsugaya, "Could you turn down the air conditioner?"

"Oh Captain Kyoraku, you're awake," the white haired boy landed, "How are you doing?"

"I was doing well until I came outside. Could you raise the temperature before I catch cold?"

"Sorry Captain Kyoraku," Hitsugaya responded, "My orders to keep it cold until the signal."

"Orders? Whose orders," Kyoraku asked.

The boy answered, "Captain Komamura's."

"But the man's always in a fur coat," Kyoraku chuckled at his own joke "Can't you do something to help the rest of us?"

"He means Baldo Komamura," Ukitake interjected.

"Really," the pink kimono captain said. "Isn't he a little green to run this kind of operation," he amused himself.

"Captain Komamura and his squad have performed quite admirably," Unohana expressed in a tone implying that Kyoraku should think about what he's going to say next.

"Captain Hitsugaya," Rotondo shouted running up to him.

"Yes, Rotondo?"

"Mission accomplished sir. The water in the Seireitei is safe to drink again," The bear reported.

"Thank you, Rotondo. Good work both of you," Hitsugaya said when Ishida arrived beside Rotondo. "Go see Garland. He's being treated by Orihime."

Rotondo remained still doing his best to be professional, "Any word from Captain Komamura, sir."

"No but we have reports that Yoruichi, Kenpachi, Renji, Kira, and Yachiru went after him. So he's not alone," the boy said.

Suddenly Garland appeared being chased by Orihime and Chad. "Wait Garland, you're not healed yet," Orihime yelled.

"Garland," Rotondo stopped the wolf, "What's wrong?"

"Rotondo, we got to go," Garland's eyes and voice were full of worry. "Baldo's in trouble."

The Central 46 building exploded in the distance and a heavy shockwave of spirit energy forced everyone to gasp and some Soul Reapers fell to a knee.

"This spirit energy," Ukitake started.

"Is the Komamuras," Garland and Rotondo finished in unison.

"Let go, Rotondo! We've got to move," Garland shouted.

"Sorry Captain Hitsugaya," Rotondo looked at the boy more for approval than permission.

The Squad 10 Captain nodded. Rotondo released the wolf. Garland was gone in an instant.

"But Garland's not recovered enough," Orihime worried.

Rotondo looks at Captain Unohana who smiled as if reading his mind. "Climb on my back, Orihime, with us he won't have to be."

"Right," Ishida fixed his glasses.

Orihime climbed on Rotondo's back and they all flashed stepped after Garland.

"With squad members like that makes you wish they'd reconsider," Ukitake said.

"I wish half my squad could show me that kind of loyalty," Kyoraku watching the crumbling Central 46 building.

Inside the building, the battle intensified as Baldo continued defending attack after attack. The clashes continued destroying walls and weakening the floor.

"Dad, stop," Baldo cried "I don't want to fight you."

"I'll destroy anyone in my way," the wolf responded through his cold stare.

Baldo defended another attack, "Dad, fight him! Fight his control!"

"Bankai… Kokujo Tengen Myo'o," the entire armored samurai appeared overhead faltering in and out.

"This is it. Sorry," Baldo rushed. He hesitated with his attack recalling their relationship "Dad."

His father forced the samurai to materialize then slashed downward. Baldo tried defending with Draco's tail but he wasn't recovered enough from Zaraki's greeting.

Glancing off Draco, the sword turned sideways impacting the tender area on Baldo's shoulder. It knocked the air from Baldo's lungs as well as the floor. Both Komamuras fell.

Somewhere the descending debris had struck the back of the wolf's head causing them both to fall unconsciously.

"Baldo! Baldo," Draco commanded speaking out loud to Baldo, "Open your eyes, Baldo!"

Obeying his sword's orders, Baldo watched as his heavier father fell at a much faster rate. "Soar… Bankai, Draco Dragoon," Baldo yelled growing dragon wings and transforming his appendages into Draco's claws.

Utilizing his speed, Baldo caught up to his father 15 feet from the bottom but was unable to stop their momentum. Baldo flapped his wings forcing a quick up draft that softened the wolf's impact when Baldo released him.

The dragon lands shoulder first angled into the ground and grinded to a halt lying on his stomach.

"The mighty Dragon of the Seireitei has fallen," the third seat of Squad 5, Algera Sponge laughed from the top of the hole. She descended with Head Captain Yamamoto "To think the passage to this chamber could only be unsealed by Kisuke Urahara."

"Thank you, Sajin Komamura," she said as the wolf Captain climbed to his feet still under her control, "Now Captain Komamura, kill your son."

"Roar, Tenken," Komamura growled bringing the blade down. Baldo's dragooned claw caught it as he got to a knee but was unable to keep it from piercing his shoulder.

"How can this be…," Baldo heard Algera say sounding like a distant echo.

When he opened his eyes, Draco held Tenken's blade in the same arm and shoulder as Baldo did. Draco hunched over Baldo's back. The dragon and human supported each other trying to stand on a hill top with a solitary grave marker.

"Are you okay, Draco?"

"As well as you are," Draco responded, "Thank you for being the strong one."

Baldo felt the dragon's labored breathing. The weight of Tenken's sword was taking its toll, "It's only because of you."

The Tenken spirit wore a tunic instead of the usual samurai armor worn in his Bankai mode. He had a head of wavy hair that spiked at the top and vacant eyes that streamed tears.

"Draco, they're still in there."

"Fool the man but not the spirit of the sword," Draco recalled from the Aizen battle.

Tenken's face wretched in horror as more power channeled into the sword from his father. Baldo saw a flame escape from Tenken's mouth when it opened.

"That's it. Draco, I'm going to need your help," Baldo said.

"You have but to think it," Draco answered, "You'll have it until our end."

"Tenken, I have a plan to save you and dad," Baldo yelled, "You just have to let me inside your guard."

The spirit gasped.

"Trust me. Only for a second," Baldo pleaded.

Tenken nodded then retracted his sword. Baldo returned to Aizen's special cell. He pushed the blade upward.

"How? How can you be standing," Algera cried as if no time passed, "Your body must be heavy. It must be a burden to stand!"

"As long as there are innocent people to protect these legs will bear any burden," Baldo shouted standing as a human on bended knees. His eyes narrowed, "I will stop you."

"Hmm. What kind of attack can you do in that battered body," she laughed, "Kill him, Captain Komamura."

"Roar, Tenken," the wolf's arm rose and brought down the sword. Suddenly the sword jerked.

'_Soar… Bankai, Draco Dragoon,_' Baldo thought regaining his dragooned body parts. His speed brought him within his father's personal space.

Baldo returned to his human form just before the wolf's arms wrapped around Baldo's body in a bear hug. Lifting his son toward his face, Sajin squeezed breaking some of Baldo's ribs. Baldo's arms and legs dangled.

"That was your plan," Algera laughed, "To get caught."

"I'm sorry, dad," Baldo's hands rose to and cupped Sajin's head. '_Breathe, Draco, Fire,_' Baldo thought as his lips pressed against his father's furry ones.

"What's this," Algera roared with laughter at their display.

The third seat could not see the flame passing from Baldo's mouth into Sajin's body slowly raising the wolf's body temperature. The wolf's bone breaking grip relaxed into a gentle lover's embrace.

Baldo pulled his head back staring into the golden eyes once again full of kindness and gentleness.

"Are you okay, dad," Baldo asked.

"Yes, thanks to you," Sajin answered. His voice sank to an audible only Baldo could hear. He added, "I knew one day my prince would come."

Baldo studied his dad's face until the wolf smiled. "Oh dad," Baldo hugged with a laugh, "I thought I lost you."

"I'm sorry, son," Sajin hugged Baldo making him wince. "I- I hurt you."

'_Soar, Draco,_' Baldo thought as he pulled his father to the other side of the room. "It's okay dad. It's not like it was your fault."

Head Captain Yamamoto appeared at the center of the room. "Preparations have been completed Madame Sponge."

"Very good Head Captain," Algera responded.

"Shall we begin," Yamamoto asked.

"No, we'll kill them first. We cannot have them interfering again."

Sajin collapsed to a knee, "Baldo, I can't stand."

"I know," Baldo followed the trail of blood back to Yamamoto. His father tried to stand but Baldo held out his hand, "Stay behind me." It was an order. "I'll protect you, dad."

"Kill them," Algera commanded.

Yamamoto and Algera rushed the Komamuras. Baldo braces for the battle when a voice rings out "Getsugatensho" followed by a black wave of energy that pierced the ground forcing Yamamoto and Algera back.

"Sorry I'm late, Baldo," Ichigo said standing in front of Baldo.

"Ichigo," Baldo exclaimed.


	19. Chapter 19

_Sorry Roy... I removed your previous review. I saw your cryptic "don't post" and wondered why you started it that way and to think I told you to tell me... I'm an idiot. Sorry man._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the ideas/concepts for Bleach. Bleach is own by Tite Kubo and the events in The Beast Squad Arc didn't really happen... Perhaps someday..._

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 19: Yamamoto Plus One

Ichigo stood between the Head Captain and Algera Sponge. His clothes were torn at places revealing minor cuts and bruises on his exposed flesh.

"Ichigo," Baldo asked, "Captain Kuchiki?"

"Renji took over the fight," Ichigo responded. He added sincerely over his shoulder "I'm sorry you had to fight your father."

"You could sense that? I thought our spirit pressure would be blocked by the Sekkiseki walls," Baldo said hearing his father chuckle.

Sajin mused looking into the open sky above, "What walls?"

"The spirit pressure released during that battle was epic," Ichigo explained, "I don't think there's anyone in the Soul Society that was unaffected.

"I'm glad that you were able to rescue your father," Ichigo continued looking toward Yamamoto. "Any pointers to free the old man?"

"Sorry, none," Baldo responded.

"Well? What did you do," Ichigo asked.

"It won't work the same," Baldo blushed looking away, "Trust me."

Algera laughed, "I don't believe your lips will have the same effect twice either."

"Lips," Ichigo asked as Baldo coughed his face growing a darker scarlet.

"Don't think I'll let you close enough for a kiss," Yamamoto removed the upper portion of his Shihakusho revealing a torso of rippling muscles and scars.

"Kiss," Ichigo repeated. Baldo grew more embarrassed.

"Sparks ignited," Sajin chuckled at Baldo's red hue, "It left me weak in the knees."

"Baldo," Ichigo questioned, "Was this really the time?"

"I'm sorry," Baldo answered, "It was all I could think of."

Sajin mused, "It lit a fire in my belly."

"Because I breathed fire into you," Baldo said trying to justify his actions.

"It got more intense the longer it went," Sajin enjoyed watching Baldo's tortured reactions.

"I slowly raised his body temperature until it was hot enough to kill the parasite within," Baldo turned to his father, "And the Head Captain cutting deep into your back is why you can't stand dad."

Ichigo questioned, "How'd you know he'd survive the higher temperature?"

"Tenken," Baldo answered, "The spirit of dad's zanpakuto breathed fired so I knew it was a power lying dormant inside my dad.

"Now I know the temperature it needs to be to destroy you," Baldo said to Algera.

"Everything! You really think of everything," Ichigo pointed Zangetsu.

"Not everything," Baldo answered.

"Destroy me," Algera laughed crossing her arms. She added smirking, "If that was the case, you would have defeated me already."

"She's right," Baldo spoke in a tone audible only to Ichigo and his father during Algera's laughing fit. He added, "We have to destroy her and cure everyone else at the same time to win. My flame's not powerful enough for that."

"So we need the old man," Ichigo said.

"I'll take him. You get her," Baldo had Draco go to sleep as Yamamoto held up his walking stick. Baldo's eyes narrowed, "I believe I owe you a rematch."

They enter into a series of flash steps. Each clash of the sticks indicated higher spiritual pressure than when the Komamuras fought.

The Head Captain and Baldo parried and thrust while simultaneously blocking and countering one another. Sajin, Ichigo, and Algera watched in awe barely able to stand between the clashes of spirit energy.

Noticing the Espada straining, Ichigo spoke to Algera asking, "Why are you doing this?"

"To free the king of Huenco Mundo," she responded, "It is Aizen's wish."

"Why do you serve a man that used, betrayed, and abandon his Espada," Ichigo continued his questions.

"I'm aware of the doctored records of the Soul Society," Algera answered, "Don't think you'll deter an Espada's devotion to her king so easily."

"They weren't doctored," Sajin spoke with authority while his attention remained on the kendo match above. He continued, "I was there when Aizen admitted it. He killed the very Espada fighting for him."

"Lies! All lies," Algera yelled angrily as Sajin would not turn his attention from Baldo and Yamamoto. "Look me in the eyes and say it."

"I CAN'T," Sajin growled menacingly, "Right now I'm forced to watch the two most important people in my life fighting one another." The wolf's eyes never shifted from Yamamoto and Baldo. His face filled with worry "I'm sorry my attention is elsewhere."

"Captain Komamura," Ichigo whispered then turned to Algera "It's not too late to stop this. You can still turn back."

"Naive Substitute Soul Reaper there is no going back," Algera stated drawing her zanpakuto. Ichigo and her exchange clashes.

"How long," Ichigo asked between slashes, "How long was this your plan?"

Algera laughed, "My plan? No this was Lord Aizen's plan."

Ichigo gasped, "What?"

"A contingency in case he failed," she smiled, "Lord Aizen had us sleeping within the Soul Reaper's ranks since he became Captain of Squad 5.

"But we weren't awaken until he was sealed," Algera spoke condescendingly to Ichigo, "To think he was defeated by you, Ichigo Kurosaki, how disappointing.

"Two years," she continued, "That's how long it took to find his location, to access the prison, and to learn how to break the seal."

Their swords clash several more times before Algera smiled relishing in her explanation, "To find the location took careful coaxing from Squad 5 Captain Hirako. Aizen's hidden in a special cell of Muken under Central 46 he said.

"I couldn't believe the new evacuation procedure for the members of 46 since Lord Aizen killed all of them before defecting," Algera exchanged slashes with Ichigo, "There wasn't one member of Central 46 here when the attack started. They scattered across the Soul Society.

"To break the seal before the 20,000 years imposed required the flames of Head Captain Yamamoto's Ryujin Jakka to turn the seal to ash."

"How did you gain control of the old man," Ichigo asked locking blades again.

"It was all thanks to Squad 7 Captain Komamura," she smiled, "I targeted him from the start and cut him personally as he threw that pink haired girl through the Senkaimon."

Ichigo asked, "Targeted?"

"The only way I was going to gain control of Captain Yamamoto was to control his closest friend," Algera relished in every detail, "But his heighten sense of smell prevented me from infecting him through my usual means.

"After I cut him, I entered his body through the open wound quickly taking control," she clashed against Ichigo's sword again. "His relationship with Yamamoto allowed him to stay in the same room.

"Since the Head Captain's drinking supply is independent from the rest of the Seireitei, I had to pump my aerial toxin into the Head Captain's office," Algera explained, "With Captain Komamura's loyalty to me; I was able to pollute the air without raising any suspicions."

Ichigo and Algera clashed again while Baldo and Yamamoto's kendo match continued above.

"Shortly after I was able to infect all the captains and lieutenants that visited Yamamoto before coming here to free Lord Aizen," she continued her explanation, "Imagine my discontent when I discovered that the passage to Lord Aizen's cell was sealed and could only be undone by Kisuke Urahara.

"That's when I had the brilliant idea to destroy Central 46 and force my way to the eighth level but I overestimated my control of Captain Komamura," she sighed, "He simply refused to draw his sword without cause.

"I was delighted when Baldo's spirit pressure suddenly appeared yesterday," their swords clash again. Algera continued, "I knew it only be a matter of time before he'd try to rescue his father.

"I bore into his father's head that Baldo was his enemy and the filthy mutt finally obeyed as a good mutt sh-."

Algera was interrupted by an object that crashed between her and Ichigo lifting a massive amount of dust into the air. When it settled, Baldo stood pointing his twig toward Algera's chest.

"Baldo," Ichigo coughed.

"Sorry Ichigo," Baldo said. His eyes narrowed absent of warmth and compassion staring at Algera, "We're trading partners for a bit."


	20. Chapter 20

_Alright we are closer to the end... I'm not sure if I'm going to finish typing the few remaining chapters and post them all at once or individual like I've been doing..._

_Thanks to everyone who's stuck with the story to this point. I appreciate it._

Chapter 20: Protect the Innocent

Before Ichigo could object and Yamamoto could interfere, Baldo engaged the Espada. Immediately, Algera showed she was no match for the Squad 14 Captain.

Draco and Baldo fought in sync since the start. Baldo changed from Shikai to his low level Bankai to Shikai to his full level Bankai without having to ask or even think the command. The dragon changed instinctively in tandem.

Their flurry kept the Espada off balanced and guard. Ichigo couldn't help wondering why Algera didn't wake her zanpakuto.

'_Is she toying with him,_' Ichigo thought concentrating on the battle. '_No,_' his thought continued, '_she's trying to awaken but Baldo isn't giving her the chance._'

The fear on her face turned to a victorious smile when her eyes fell on Sajin Komamura still on bended knee. "You cannot win," she laughed at Baldo in his human form, "Not while your weakness is on your sleeve!"

"Render all things in the universe to ash, Ryujin Jakka," Yamamoto commanded. His cane shed its wooden frame and transformed into a long katana blade.

Pointing the sword at Sajin, a intense wave of fire blazed a trail toward the fallen Komamura. Baldo broke away from Algera and reached his father as the flame engulfed them.

"Baldo," Ichigo screamed, "Captain Komamura!"

When the flame subsided, a badly burned Baldo in his full Bankai form shielded the wolf who escaped unscathed. Tears flowed from his golden eyes when Baldo released him.

"Are you okay dad," Baldo asked falling to a knee, "Are you hurt?"

"Why Baldo," Sajin's tears choked his words, "My body's stronger and I'm already hurt."

"You are my father," Baldo answered staring into his dad's eyes, "I need no other reason to sacrifice myself for you. I've already lost you once. I am not strong enough to lose you again. I love you."

Sajin's tears prevented the wolf from responding.

"That's why," Algera broke into uncontrollable laughter, "That's why you sacrificed your only chance at winning."

"Shut up," Ichigo yelled with such malice that Algera stopped laughing immediately. "Who are you to make fun of his reasons?

"You, who blindly follows Aizen, a master that betrayed his own friends and army," Ichigo's anger continued, "Your motives are what's laughable here."

Algera's face flashed with rage. "I grow weary of our little spat," her smile returned when she saw Baldo couldn't fully stand. "Do you know how the Head Captain's flame destroys the seal?

"Each circle represents the north, south, east, and west sections of the Seireitei," she continued excitedly pointing out four half moons that were painted in four places at opposite walls and a full circle at the center of the chamber.

She continued, "When the Head Captain's flame ignites the center pillar, it'll channel the flame into all four regions expanding until the whole Seireitei is destroyed.

"Even now Lord Aizen's plan is flawless! The Soul Society will be destroyed anyway," Algera shrieked with laughter, "Now Captain Yamamoto."

The Head Captain stabs Ryujin Jakka into the center circle. Holding the zanpakuto's hilt, Yamamoto fed its flame directly into the ground. As the flame poured into the center moon, the four half circles erupted into fiery towers.

Baldo's eyes narrowed when Draco entered his thoughts, '_I agree, Baldo._'

'_Draco, this is going to hurt a lot,_' Baldo responded in his head.

'_I am with you,_' the dragon promised.

Baldo pushed Sajin and flashed stepped. "Baldo, what are you doing," Sajin screamed as Baldo grasped Ryujin Jakka's hilt over the Head Captain's hands.

"Breathe Draco, In," Baldo roared as loud as he could.

The fiery towers reversed back into their circles and retracted through the sword into the dragon's body. Baldo even breathed the remaining flames from Yamamoto's spirit energy into his body.

Algera screamed, "No! No! No! I won't let you ruin Lord Aizen's plan." She flashed stepped to Baldo but her blade was interrupted by Ichigo.

"I won't let you touch him," Ichigo yelled as both he and Algera began sweating. They separated and backed away from each other.

"Ichigo, why'd you back away," Sajin asked staring wide eyed at Baldo.

"The heat being generated from Baldo's body was too intense," Ichigo looked at his arm. "Just being near him made my skin blister and by the looks of it, her too."

After all the flames were consumed, Baldo grabbed an exhausted Yamamoto and threw him in his father's direction. Sajin caught the Head Captain. Placing Yamamoto gently on the ground, the wolf's attention shifted back to Baldo.

The dragon hunched in the center of the room holding his sides. Thin slits began appearing all over Baldo's body releasing a mix of flames and blood. Baldo screamed.

"Baldo," Sajin struggled standing digging Tenken into the ground for support, "I'm com-."

"Stay where you are," Baldo ordered involuntarily spitting fire. "I can't contain it." The dragon continued wrenching in pain.

Sajin's tears evaporated as the heat intensified. "I don't understand," the wolf cried horrified.

"Baldo told me that when he eats elements it feels like Aizen casted Hado 90 inside his body," Ichigo said sadly.

"Kurohitsugi," Sajin recalling the black box that once surrounded him and the attack that killed Baldo while he was alive.

"It appears to be more than feeling," Head Captain Yamamoto propped himself on his elbows. "Ryujin Jakka's cutting him from the inside out."

"You're free old man," Ichigo asked.

Yamamoto nodded. "Being so close to Baldo like that forced me to breathe the heated air around us. It killed the parasites in me."

"How do we stop it," Ichigo followed up.

"I'm sorry. No one's that touched Ryujin Jakka's flame at that temperature has lived," Yamamoto watched. "That he consumed it and is still standing is in itself a miracle."

He continued with a hint of concern in his voice, "I am sorry Sajin. I do not see your son surviving this."

"There must be some way," the wolf cried watching more cuts appear while Baldo screamed in pain.

"Maybe if there was a way to vent the flame but I doubt he can release it fast enough without being consumed," Yamamoto's eyes narrowed when Baldo's body bent as if he were a werewolf staring at the moon.

Yamamoto finished, "What is certain is that his efforts will be in vain if he stays here."

Baldo's eyes open toward the sky above. '_Vent_' he thought '_Draco, I'm going to need all your speed._'

'_I am with you, Baldo, to the end,_' Draco reaffirmed.

'_I'm sorry, Draco. This is going to hurt allot_' Baldo's head tilted toward his father. Both Komamuras' faces filled with sorrow. Baldo spoke at a low whisper, "I'm in love with you, dad."

Baldo took off feeling everyone's eyes trained on him as he flew straight up. As Baldo reached the Sekkiseki dome surrounding the Seireitei, he spat at as low a level flame as he could.

"Clever. Very clever," Head Captain Yamamoto said watching Baldo, "Your son may survive this yet, Captain Komamura."

"What," Algera questioned in disbelief, "How?"

"That barrier up there drains spiritual energy. Normally killing any who make contact. However," Yamamoto explained, "Baldo currently has so much excess energy that it's draining Ryujin Jakka's flame.

"The Sekkiseki is literally pulling the energy from all those cuts that appeared on Baldo's body," the Head Captain continued, "At the same time, Baldo's releasing Ryujin Jakka fire from his mouth slowly heating the air across the Seireitei.

"I sense the spirit pressures of the battling captains returning to normal," Yamamoto said to Algera, "don't you feel yourself losing control?"

"Impossible," she shot back, "He'll never survive that."

"On that we agree," Yamamoto stood up, "I cannot imagine the pain he's going through and I cannot say whether he'll survive or not."

"He will old man," Ichigo turns his sword at Algera drawing hers and Yamamoto's attention. "Baldo thinks of everything. I'm sure this was all part of his plan which is bad for you."

"Oh? You think so," Algera asked.

"Captain Yamamoto using his zanpakuto was all Baldo needed to make his fire powerful enough to break your spell which means," Ichigo used his sword, "I can kill you, Getsugatensho!"

Using the last bit of his strength, Baldo tilted his dragon head toward the barrier and shot a flame that separated him from the barrier's effect. Baldo fell unconscious and motionless.

A giant samurai appeared in the sky and gently caught the limp Draco. It lowered the dragon like a feather on a summer breeze. By the time Baldo was placed in his father's arms, he had reverted back into his human self covered in blood and cuts.

"Breathe," a fear filled wolf whispered realizing Baldo wasn't breathing. Sajin gently rubbed his son's chest repeating, "Breathe," getting louder, "Breathe. Damn it! Baldo breathe."

Finally becoming angry at Baldo's lack of response, Sajin yelled mixing a growl and roar, "BALDO BREATHE!"

Baldo gasped his eyes filled with tears looking at his father, "Dad… I'm sorry…" The papa wolf stared into Baldo's eyes, "I'm sorry I got blood all over your kimono."

Sajin erupted into laughter pulling Baldo into an embrace unable to control his tears or laughter, "I thought I lost you."

"He did survive," Algera pulled back from Ichigo's attack. "Absorb and control, Pseudo Ewza." Her sword turned to dust, "I guess it's true. Baldo is the monster of the Seireitei-."

Suddenly Tenken's sword crashed down sideways crushing Algera into dust. Ichigo turned to find Sajin's outstretched right hand while still holding Baldo in their embrace.

The wolf gave the same angry look Baldo gave Omaeda when the overweight lieutenant insulted Squad 4.

"Dad," Baldo said as Sajin held Baldo away from him so he could see Baldo's face, "I have something I have to tell you."

"Shh… Save your strength. Tell me when you're better," Sajin smiled gently, "I have something I want to tell you too."

"Okay," Baldo's eyes closed slipping into unconsciousness.

"What are you doing," Garland shouted from atop the hole, "She's still alive!"

"What," the conscious trio said in unison.

"She's in the AIR," Garland emphasized as the dust swirled around them, "Captain Yamamoto use your flame!"

He exchanged a glance with Ichigo. "I cannot. Baldo drained too much of my spirit energy," he said actually sounding helpless.

The dust surrounded Baldo forcing its way into every orifice from his nose, ears, mouth, and through nearly ever newly formed cut.

"No! Let him go," Sajin yelled. The dust absorbed completely into Baldo's body. "No! No! BALDO!"

Inside Baldo's subconscious the voices of his father, Garland, and everyone quietly faded out until he was surrounded in darkness and silence. "Dad! Dad," Baldo yelled repeatedly in the overwhelming shadow.


	21. Chapter 21

_Hello Everyone... Sorry for the delay with this chapter. I got side tracked over the weekend. WARNING This is a LEMON Chapter between Ishida and Rotondo with a little bit of everything. I posted Chapter 22 if you decide you don't want to read that part of the story. The Character's will imply when to move to the next chapter. Thanks and enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't owe Bleach. The original Creator is Tite Kubo and this is an Alternate Universe/Timeline..._

Chapter 21: Useless Hearts

Aimlessly wandering around Karakura Town, the large bear wearing his black Shihakusho ignored the gasps emitted from the people who could see him.

Rotondo elected not to wear his gigai before leaving Urahara's Candy Shop because he wanted some time alone to think. He's since regretted that decision having forgotten how many spiritually aware people there were in Karakura Town.

Stopping on a bridge, Rotondo watched the sunset. His eyes misted over as he fell deep into thought. It took repeated calls of his name and a light touch to snap him back to reality by a dark haired man with glasses.

"Rotondo? I thought it was you. Are you okay," the hand moved gently rubbing his back.

"Oh, hello Ishida," Rotondo finally realized who was talking to him. "I'm okay," he added trying to hide behind a mask that didn't fool Ishida for a second.

"Why don't you come to my apartment? I'll make some tea and invite Kurosaki and the others over."

"Okay," Rotondo answered, "I'd like some tea."

Entering the small one bedroom apartment, Ishida went right to the kitchen putting on a tea kettle. Rotondo toured noting the bedroom at the end of a cramped hallway with a bathroom opposite it.

The tea kettle whistled prompting the bear back to a little couch in the living room. Ishida hung up the phone then entered carrying two cups of tea.

"I'm sorry," Ishida handed Rotondo a cup, "Kurosaki and others aren't able to come over."

"That's okay. I didn't really want to talk to all of them anyway," Rotondo sipped his tea before going back into his thoughts.

"How's Baldo," Ishida asked drawing Rotondo's attention. "It's been a while since we've received an update." Rotondo's hands tighten cracking the tea cup. "Judging by your reaction he hasn't woken up. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Rotondo looked away noticing college level medical textbooks on an end table. One of the books was titled "Animal Anatomy" Rotondo picked it up and looked at Ishida.

"What," Ishida looked to the side, "Some of my best friends are wolves, a dragon, and a bear." His eye wanders back to a smirking Rotondo. "Maybe there's something that Captain Unohana isn't seeing. Please Rotondo tell me what's happened after we left."

"Three years," Rotondo sighed deciding to open the bottled feelings with in him. "Three years since Algera turned to dust and invaded Baldo's body sending him into unconsciousness. We rushed him to Unohana while Orihime did her best to heal him along the way.

"Between their abilities, they were able to heal his physical injuries but could not fathom how to expel Algera from his body," Rotondo continued, "They sent samples to Captain Kurotsuchi and that's when you and the others left."

"Right, what happened next," Ishida coaxed.

"After the first three months passed and it became apparent Baldo wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, the official order to disband Squad 14 came through," Rotondo sounded dishearten.

Ishida said annoyed, "They followed through with their decision even after all your squad sacrificed."

"We knew the decision even before we began our assault on the Seireitei," Rotondo smiled, "It's alright though. Baldo always worried about leading us wrong but he was a really good captain."

"I agree," the Quincy sipped his tea.

"I think he enjoyed leading even though he hated fighting. He only did it because he had the power to protect people," Rotondo sighed, "The real reason we were disbanded was because no one wanted to work with me and Garland.

"In spite of everything, the other Soul Reapers only saw us as wild animals," Rotondo sighed again, "Like it was only a matter of time before we would turn feral and attack."

"It's a shame," Ishida fixed his glasses. "Baldo offered me a position if the beast squad was still around when I died."

"Really?"

"Yes, I told him I was a Quincy and didn't like Soul Reapers and Soul Reapers didn't like me," Ishida smiled, "He just replied most Soul Reapers didn't like them either and that I'd fit in nicely.

"I liked Squad 14 and I was going to join," Ishida laughed, "Ichigo made fun of me when I told him. He said he asked Baldo if he could join Squad 14 too."

Rotondo laughed, "You two would have made a couple of great beasts."

"Anyway what did Kurotsuchi find from the samples?"

"Nothing," Rotondo returned to the story, "He had no answers on how to separate Algera from Baldo. Another couple months passed and strange cuts started appearing on Baldo's body. So more samples were sent to Kurotsuchi."

"And?"

"He said that Algera was fighting to take control of Baldo's body and assimilate his entire being," Rotondo said, "It's her special power to leech the life of another and make it her own.

"Kurotsuchi offered to dissect Baldo and vacuum Algera out of him."

"That monster! No respect for anyone's feelings," Ishida growled then asking, "How's Captain Komamura doing?"

"Oh dad's not handling this well," Rotondo answered casually.

Ishida choked, "Dad?"

"Kurotsuchi's joke did not go over well at all," Rotondo smiled, "As soon as the joke left his mouth, dad lifted the little weasel by the neck and threw him through the door."

Ishida smiled too. He pictured it happening, "I wish I had seen that."

"Then Captain Komamura growled from the door so loudly," Rotondo did his best imitation of the wolf captain, "FAMILY AND CAPTAIN UNOHANA ONLY!" The bear returned to his normal volume, "All of the Seireitei could hear him.

"When Garland and I motioned to leave, Captain Komamura blocked our path. He told us that we were family and asked Garland and I if we'd be willing to join the noble house of the Komamuras," Rotondo shed a tear, "We answered yes without hesitation."

"So you're Rotondo and Garland Komamura," Ishida said.

"Not officially but eventually," Rotondo nodded.

"Eventually?"

"The Seireitei has strict rules about immediate family serving in the same division," Rotondo explained, "Captain Komamura promised Baldo that he'd allow me and Garland into Squad 7 if our squad was disbanded.

"He kept his word and his orders to us were to have at least one of us in Baldo's company at all times. So Captain Komamura, Garland, and I rotated but often ended up staying there all at the same time.

"If we became official members of the Komamura clan, we would be reassigned leaving dad alone to tend to Baldo. So for better or worse we agreed to wait until…" Rotondo trailed off.

"That really is a noble house," Ishida said earnestly, "So who's watching Baldo now?"

"Captain Komamura," Rotondo answered with a light sob in his voice, "I don't know how he does it."

Ishida paused a moment before asking, "Does what?"

"Believe Baldo will be alright," Rotondo exclaimed, "Him and Garland both go to Baldo believing each day will be the day Baldo wakes up but nothing changes."

"There's nothing wrong with being hopeful," Ishida offered.

"Hope is misleading," Rotondo said, "Hope is Garland swearing that he's heard Baldo calling his name. Hope is Captain Komamura believing he will wake up because Baldo has something to tell him.

"Hope is why we're here. Garland is asking Urahara and Master Tessai to see if there is a way to help Baldo."

"There is, also, nothing wrong with what you believe," Ishida said seeing Rotondo bit his lip. He coaxed, "What do you believe, Rotondo?"

"I think Baldo's been fighting a solitary battle for 3 years and that he is losing," Rotondo cries, "Baldo's fighting in a place I can't go and help and it's tearing me apart inside. I'm scared Ishida…

"I'm scared I am losing my brother because I am powerless to stop it," Rotondo stopped his tantrum when Ishida threw his arms around the bear's neck. Rotondo buried his eyes into Ishida's shoulder hugging back.

"I understand about being powerless while your friends are in danger," Ishida whispered into Rotondo's ear. The Quincy gently rubbed Rotondo's back, "It's frustrating and makes you feel weak but you need to remember that your friends don't see you that way.

"No matter what happens whether you're leading the charge or standing in the background your fiends will put every ounce of their belief in you," Ishida felt the bear's breath become rhythmic, "And trust me.

"That small amount of encouragement maybe enough to empower you or them to victory. Believe in Baldo as he believes in you, Rotondo."

Rotondo pulled back placing his muzzle inches from Ishida's mouth, "Thank you, Ishida. I really needed a friend."

"We still need to work out some frustration," the Quincy gently stroked Rotondo's fur. Ishida felt Rotondo nervousness but didn't pull away from the touch. "Tell me, Rotondo. Garland came to see Tessai. Why did you come to the World of the Living?"

Rotondo swallowed, "To see you."

Inching closer, "That's what I thought."

"Are you sure you want to do this," Rotondo asked, "Maybe you should read the next chapter of your book."

Ishida's hands moved to Rotondo's chest slipping inside Rotondo's Shihakusho. "Yes."

"It's for perverted eyes and considered illegal in some states," Rotondo added.

"Yeah well," Ishida's hand traveled the Shihakusho to Rotondo's soft belly making the bear's pants strain, "We're in Japan."

Ishida leaned forward pressing his lips firmly against Rotondo's feeling the bear's whiskers tickling his cheek. Rotondo parted his lips allowing his tongue to explore Ishida's tender lip before forcing it into the Quincy's mouth. Grunts of pleasure escaped from both of them as they continued exploring each other's oral cavity.

"Lean back," Ishida whispered into the bear's ear while gently pushing Rotondo's shoulders. Obeying Rotondo rested against the back of the sofa as Ishida kissed descending Rotondo's neck.

Ishida undid the top of Rotondo's uniform pushing the garment off exposing black furry arms, chest and rounded belly. Kissing the bear's chest, Ishida was surprised how thin the layer of fur separating him from Rotondo's skin was.

The bear released a soft growl not unlike a cat's purr when Ishida's tongue traced his belly. Ishida chuckled, "I didn't know you were part cat."

"I'm not," Rotondo gasped releasing another low purr when Ishida's tongue warmed his fuzzy naval.

The Quincy tried masking his amusement while unbuttoning Rotondo's pants. A 10 inch long and 3 inch thick purplish rod of flesh with a flower barbed tip extended from Rotondo's furry skin and body. Inches from the endowment, Ishida smiled when Rotondo wiggled it enticing him.

"No underwear," Ishida questioned lightly sliding his hand the length of the shaft.

"I'm a bear," Rotondo smiled, "The Soul Society's lucky I wear pants." The bear exhaled a sigh of pleasure as the Quincy's tongue traced his length. "Oh Ishida," he gasped.

"You don't need to wear pants around me," Ishida proved by wrapping his lips around the bear's heat and bobbed up and down.

Growls and groans of ecstasy escaped Rotondo's muzzle as Ishida's lips progress downward a little further each time. The Quincy's tongue traced the outline of Rotondo's slit coaxing a large amount of pre-cum. using his tongue and hand, Ishida massaged the salty mixture into Rotondo's shaft.

Taking a moment to reclaim their breaths, Rotondo used his reach to remove Ishida's shirt. The Quincy elected to remove his pants while Rotondo finished removing his own. Rotondo watched Ishida and was surprised the Quincy decided not to remove his underwear despite the straining flesh inside.

'_Must be a little self-conscious,_' the bear thought before a devilish smile creased his lips. It didn't go unnoticed.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," Rotondo said positioning himself on the sofa in a way that would make Ishida's butt protrude into the air. Rotondo flexed his hardness beckoning Ishida.

The Quincy returned to his position between Rotondo's thighs and as planned Ishida's butt stuck out. '_Gotcha,_' the bear thought reaching over Ishida using his claws to split the Quincy's underwear.

"Hey," Ishida pulled away trying to keep his underwear in place.

"No need to be shy," Rotondo grabs Ishida's hand, "You don't need pants around me either."

"But I'm not as impressive as you are," Ishida responded but Rotondo smiled pulling his hand causing the underwear to hit the floor. Ishida sighed, "There you see."

In his glory, the Quincy was 7 inches long and thin hidden in his own skin. Rotondo bent forward with his muzzle breathing warmly on Ishida. The Quincy's shyness evaporated when Rotondo took him in one breath.

The bear took great care to avoid scraping Ishida's sensitivity against one of his fangs. He wrapped his tongue around the human's length and milked as best he could while rubbing his own excitement.

"Oh Rotondo," Ishida exclaimed feeling his knees weakening.

Lost in the moment, Ishida did not realize the bear had turned him around until Rotondo's tip pressed against the Quincy's butthole.

"Wait Rotondo," Ishida gasped.

"Hmm," Rotondo grunted with Ishida still in his mouth. The bear's head circled under the Quincy's arm and bent low enough to run Ishida's length.

"I don't know if I'm re-," Ishida cut himself off as pain shot through his body when Rotondo crossed his threshold.

Rotondo inched Ishida further and further while continuing to suck him. Once the bear's entirety was in the Quincy, Rotondo lifted Ishida up and down on his swollen member.

"Oh Rotondo," Ishida's voiced a mixture of pleasure from Rotondo's mouth and pain from being entered from behind.

The bear quickened his pace on both sides of Ishida smiling as the boy's orgasm approached. Ishida's essence flowed into Rotondo's mouth and down his throat while Ishida's rear tightened around Rotondo's excitement feeling the bear's seed warm his bowels.

"Thanks, Rotondo. That was fun," Ishida gasped for air after Rotondo stopped ejaculating.

Rotondo released Ishida from his mouth, "Was? Who said we're done?"

Ishida's eyes widen as he felt Rotondo's erection still inside him. The bear kissed Ishida and carried the Quincy into the bedroom.

Several hours passed and Ishida lied awake on his side with Rotondo asleep spooning against him. The bear had his way with the human twice since the couch.

'_Poor guy, He must have needed a release for a long time,_' Ishida thought interlocking his hand with Rotondo's paw. '_I'm glad I could help._'

Ishida's thoughts continued until something hard pressed against his end again. "No, not again Rotondo. I'm exhausted," Ishida tried pushing the bear away but was already invaded again.

Rotondo kissed Ishida's neck and pumped ignoring the protests. Rotondo's kiss worked to Ishida's mouth and stayed until his pumping resulted in his release.

'_Crap,_' Ishida thought, '_We're not done!_' Rotondo shifted the Quincy face down into the sheets. "No, Rotondo. No not again," Ishida struggled but couldn't move the bear.

Feeling the human trying to get up, Rotondo's claws pinned Ishida's wrist against the sheets. Ishida's resistance excited the bear even more. Rotondo's animal instincts took over when Ishida tried finding his footing.

With a roar of dominance, Rotondo sank his teeth into Ishida's shoulder causing the Quincy to scream in pain as the bear pumped furiously before releasing himself inside Ishida again. As his breathing calmed, Rotondo returned to his senses immediately unclamping his jaw.

"Ishida," Rotondo cried, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Rotondo," Ishida's hand clutched where Rotondo bit him. He continued in pain, "I understand. Your primal instincts took over. Would you hold me like before we fell asleep?"

Rotondo's eyes mist over, "You still trust me?"

"Of course with my life. I love you," Ishida said adding when Rotondo hesitated, "Please it'll help me sleep."

"O-Okay," Rotondo stammered crawling beside Ishida, "But only until you fall asleep."

Rotondo held Ishida until the Quincy passed into a deep sleep. Moving to the edge of the bed, Rotondo sat trying to figure out the best way to apologize.

As the sun rose, so did Ishida. His eyes opened to Rotondo's lips wrapped around his tip. "Oh Rotondo not again," Ishida started stopping when Rotondo sat down upon him.

"I've only moistened the tip enough for entry," the bear said, "Stay still."

Rotondo squinted in pain as he grinded Ishida's endowment. It allowed the Quincy and bear to experience the pains and pleasures from the night before.

"Oh Rotondo. I'm- Ah," Ishida exclaimed unable to finish. He coated Rotondo's insides as the bear released himself on Ishida's stomach. Rotondo leaned on top of Ishida and kissed him.

"My way of apologizing for last night," Rotondo rolled off.

Ishida looked at the bear, "Rotondo, you didn't have to."

"Yes, I did," Rotondo smiled watching sleep overtake the Quincy.


	22. Chapter 22

_I think it's only far to warn you Mr. and Mrs. Readers that there will be at least light lemon tones throughout the remaining chapters of this story. Sorry if they ruined how you felt about the story or characters but... I hope you enjoyed the story thus far anyway._

Chapter 22: Breathe, Soar, & Roar

Several hours passed when the sunlight finally woke Ishida again. He checked the bed finding it empty. He exhaled ready to drift into sleep again when the tea kettle whistled. Ishida put on a robe leaving the bedroom.

In the kitchen, Rotondo was pouring two cups of tea when his ears rotated toward the Quincy. "Good you're up," the bear said carrying the cups to the table, "I was worried you wouldn't before I left."

"Left? You're leaving," Ishida asked.

"Yes, we only had a one day pass," Rotondo sounded chipper, "Hopefully Garland found something helpful. But if not at least my belief in Baldo will be."

"You're in a good mood today," Ishida lifted his tea.

"Thanks to you," Rotondo smiled, "Which is what I wanted to talk to you about. Have a seat."

"I don't think I can," Ishida rubbed his shoulder, "The bites are gone?"

Rotondo cleared his throat. "I, um, I healed you with some Kido but wasn't sure the effect it would have everywhere else," Rotondo's voice saddens, "I'm sorry about last night."

"It's okay. It's natural for your instincts to come through."

"No, it's not okay," Rotondo answered upset, "It justifies why Squad 14 was disbanded and validates why nobody would join. If I can't control my instincts around the people I love then I really am an animal."

"If those people can't see past the fact that you're a bear then they don't deserve to know the real you," Ishida finished with a realization, "Wait? Did you say you love me?"

"Maybe," Rotondo looked away possibly blushing under his black fur, "I mean if you could find it in your heart to love a beast like me."

Ishida walked over and hugged the bear who smelled a bit like coconut. The Quincy kissed Rotondo's cheek. "Is it weird for a Quincy to love a Soul Reaper?"

"Only if it's weird for a Soul Reaper to love a Quincy," Rotondo let go of the embrace, "I wish I could stay a while longer.

"I promise next time I'll be gentler working out my frustrations."

Ishida laughed rubbing his butt, "Yeah, next time."

Rotondo walked to the door. "Oh," he turned tossing a bottle of shampoo to Ishida, "I used all your coconut shampoo so I borrowed that from your neighbor but don't tell anyone."

"Don't tell anyone," Ishida waved the bottle in the air, "You stole it?"

"No, I left her the empty bottle."

Ishida's hand slapped his forehead. "You what? I'm going to get in trouble," Ishida yelled, "Why did you use the rest of my shampoo anyway?"

"I needed it to get us out of my fur," Rotondo innocently smiled.

Ishida laughed. "I can't stay mad at you. Go save, Baldo. I want to see you again real soon."

"I'll see you later Yuru," Rotondo waved disappearing through the door.

Invigorated by his night with Ishida, Rotondo hummed turning to Urahara's shop. He was surprised to find Garland, Tessai, and Urahara waiting outside for him.

"Where were you," Garland asked, "We missed our scheduled return window."

"Sorry. I ran into Ishida and lost track of time catching up," Rotondo bowed apologizing before looking at Garland. "Were you able to figure out a way to help Baldo?"

"I think we've come up with a sound strategy," Urahara said opening his hand held fan. "Though it's insanely dangerous, forbidden, and only you two can do it."

Rotondo smiled, "Sounds like its right up our alley." The bear followed with, "What is it?"

"Why not tell him Master Garland," Tessai said.

"Master," Rotondo looked questioningly at Garland.

Garland smiled, "Remember when we helped Baldo train…"

Surrounded by darkness, Baldo ran through the emptiness unable to tell whether he was getting anywhere.

"Dad," Baldo yelled into the darkness. "Rotondo? Garland," his voice echoed without response. "Draco," the silence remained undisturbed. Baldo trembled, "Twig, I'm scared."

"As you should be," a voice answered all around him.

"Algera," Baldo growled.

"Oh you recognize my twisted voice already," the voice relished in her surprise. She continued, "Normally, I am able to absorb and take control without my host knowing."

"Host," Baldo's eyes narrowed, "So you are a parasite after all."

She laughs, "Yes, my awaken form is a cloud of dust that enters another's body. Once I'm inside I take over the host's body by manipulating their mind until I assimilate their consciousness. I'll continue until I am the only one remaining.

"There's no stopping me. No defense and no way for your friends or family to help you," Algera shrieks in laughter, "You are powerless against me."

"Guess again. I know your weakness. Breathe… Bankai, Draco Dragoon, Fire," Baldo shouted but nothing happened.

Her voice echoed in victorious laughter, "Don't you get that I am in control. I've sealed away your spiritual power until it's mine.

"You've lost control of your body, the defenses of your mind, and your consciousness will break. It's only a matter of time."

"No, I don't believe you," Baldo shouted into the nothingness.

"Allow me to demonstrate," she laughed as Baldo's arms and legs shook moving involuntarily before falling heavy and cold like steel.

"I won't let you," Baldo screamed countering, "I promised. I have to tell my dad something. I promised when I got better. I promised!"

"Give up. You're in a place they'll never be able to reach you or you them," Algera argued, "You're friends and family have abandoned you."

"No, you're wrong! They'll never abandon me," Baldo yelled into the darkness, "Because they are part of me."

A new sensation spread across Baldo's left arm. It was a warm and calming feeling that made Baldo feel back in control.

"A part of you," the Espada's voice laughed echoing all around him. "Let's see how much a part of you they are," her laugh pulled glimpses of Baldo's family into view.

Baldo's eyes widen in terror as his family appeared bloody and with broken or missing limbs. Slashes and cuts streamed blood down their faces.

"You killed us," the images each took a turn saying before vanishing back into the darkness.

"Why did you cut me, Baldo," one of his cousins asked with the top half of her head missing.

"I'm sorry," Baldo repeated collapsing to his knees. As new images passed in and out of focus, he continued repeating, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I killed you."

Baldo sobbed then an image of his father appeared. The furry wolf stood without saying a word locking his golden eyes with Baldo's.

Captain Komamura's eyes projected the love, gentleness, and kindness Baldo saw every day. This image did not direct blame, anger, or despair at Baldo.

Reaching down his hand, Baldo clasped it as a sensation of warmth filled Baldo like before.

"Thanks, dad," Baldo stood leaning on his father for support. "I have something to tell you."

Now the wolf's eyes projected sorrow as the captain faded leaving Baldo alone once again. Baldo's hand balled into a fist, "Right, dad."

"Your will is strong," Algera's voice echoed, "Let's see how long it will take to break!"

The nothingness around him transformed into Ashdum Park and Baldo was forced to relive the Hollow slaughtering his family and eating their souls. Once again Baldo runs toward the chaos.

He reaches the pavilion to hear Gena crying while being protected by his motionless mother. The Hollow heard the baby's cries too. Baldo raced the Hollow repeating, "Get there! Get there! Get there!"

Baldo appeared in front of the Hollow but was sent flying into the pavilion by a punch. Blood spurts from his mouth.

"Fool. I have the power to control minds. Do you really think I could not alter memories," Algera laughed somewhere in the park. "You cannot win. You don't have your zanpakuto's powers remember."

"Shut up," Baldo wiped his mouth running back toward the Hollow. It raised its claw again toward Gena. Baldo repeated, "Get there," over and over.

"Impossible," Algera yelled, "How!"

Baldo held Draco in his stick form and blocked the descending arm. After knocking the Hollow backward, Baldo cradled Gena in his left arm. He looked confidently, "I am Draco's power."

'_Thank you, Draco,_' Baldo thought destroying the Hollow. '_I'm glad to have you back._'

'_I never left,_' Draco replied.

'_I know but I just needed to hear your voice._'

'_We have a ways to go before we're truly reunited._'

'_Right!_'

"Why can't I hear your thoughts," Algera cried out.

"Because THIS IS MY MIND," Baldo shouted, "I AM THE ONE IN CONTROL OF IT!"

"Don't underestimate me just because you've unlocked some spiritual energy," Algera growled.

All of Baldo's family members rose transforming into an army of Hollows except for Gena who remained a baby in Baldo's arm.

"You killed us," the Hollows chanted. As their attack started Ashdum Park faded and Baldo ended up surrounded by the darkness once again. However not alone, he held Draco's twig form and Gena.

Hollow claws would appear either cutting or being defended by Baldo before becoming one with the darkness again. Their taunts of dying by his hands grew louder. The darkness transformed into the woods where he met Rotondo and Garland.

The psychological attack continued as he watched Rotondo struggle futilely while ensnared in the bear trap and Garland being cut down due to Baldo's helplessness.

"Garland," Baldo yelled.

Though both visions showed Garland and Rotondo killed, they did not join the attacking Hollows. Instead Rotondo's eyes filled with sorrow and Garland smiled before fading like Captain Komamura.

Two little wolf cubs appeared growling at the Hollows. Baldo intercepted a Hollow running at them. "Timber! Luna!" Baldo exclaimed as he swung Draco's wooden body like a Bo staff as if empowered by nature itself.

The forest changed into the Jersey woods as Baldo ran followed by the wolf cubs still holding Draco and Gena. He protected the children from the Hollows still blaming Baldo for their suffering. The Hollows combined into each other transforming into a Menos Grande.

Charging and firing a Cero, Baldo's eyes widened when his father stepped in front of him. The wolf captain absorbed the blast then countered slashing the Menos in half.

Baldo knelt crying beside Captain Komamura who smiled turning to dust like Kageroza's Mod Soul. The scene faded and Baldo reentered the darkness carrying his cousin and Draco while Timber and Luna followed on his heels.

The darkness didn't last long as Baldo found himself battling the Hollows in the Rukon district. Backed against a well, Baldo heard crying and spotted Marcus with knees curled to his chest.

"It's okay. I'll protect you," Baldo said kindly. The boy looked up at him. Baldo squatted down, "Climb on my back and hold on."

Marcus obeyed returning with Baldo back into the world of darkness. The cubs positioned at his feet while holding Gena sleeping peacefully in his left arm and Draco in his right with Marcus draped on his back.

Baldo's family appeared in Hollow form surrounded them chanting, "You killed us" over and over causing Baldo to bow his head.

"Do you have anything to say to your family, Baldo," Algera appeared before Baldo reminding him of a dust cloud with green hair. She continued her taunt, "Being responsible for killing them twice. It's your spiritual energy that drew the Hollow on the day of the reunion allowing it to feast on their souls.

"Then you ran away killing them one by one as they tried forgiving you and making you part of their family again," Algera laughed, "Do you have anything to say?"

"Yes," Baldo trembled, "I am sorry. I am sorry I killed you all. I'm sorry I could not save all of you the day of the reunion."

Gena cried.

"I'm sorry. I ran away and abandon you. I was scared and didn't know how to help you. I'm sorry I disappeared in the moonlight."

Timber and Luna howled.

"I'm sorry. I became a monster that frightens you destroying the bond that once connected us."

Marcus began trembling.

"I'm sorry but since those days I promised to use all the strength within me to protect the innocent," Baldo looked at Algera with enough resolve to make her gasp.

"Do you really think you can defeat me and your family all alone," Algera laughed regaining her composure, "Kill him THOMPSON CLAN!"

"Maul, Ursa Minor."

"Howl in the moonlight, Fenrir."

"Roar, Tenken," the final voice rang out as a sword smashed into the nothingness causing a shockwave of spirit pressure.

When it settled, Captain Komamura stood before Baldo wearing his Squad 7 haori. Turning Baldo found Garland and Rotondo positioned like a triangle around him.

"D-dad? Garland? Rotondo," Baldo gasped.

"Sorry we're late Captain," Rotondo said, "We had trouble finding the place."

"How?"

"We'll explain later," Garland answered.

"Now let's end this and go home," Rotondo added as he and Garland ran toward the Hollows.

"Baldo," Sajin said, "Ichigo and the others told me the burden you've carried your whole life. Let us shoulder the burden with you."

"D-dad," Baldo whispered.

"We'll handle your family," his father ordered, "While you defeat Algera."

The Squad 7 Captain ran forward engaging the Hollows. Baldo turned to Algera who smiles and laughs.

"Do you really think you'll be able to defeat me holding all those children," she shrieked rushing Baldo.

Algera attacked Baldo but directed her critical strikes at any one of the four children. Baldo dodged, countered, or absorbed the hit in an unprotected area shuffling the youths out of the way.

Algera laughed backing away, "With those children burdening you, you are no match for me. I will kill you then take control of those animals," she mused, "It's futile."

"Your arrogance proves how little power you possess. You could never control my memories of them," Baldo replied breathing heavily, "You could never possess them."

"Oh," she smiled.

"You underestimate Rotondo's strengths of friendship and love. Garland's bonds of loyalty and trust and my father, Captain Sajin Komamura, convictions for gentleness, kindness, and compassion," Baldo said, "And you underestimate my desire to protect them and the innocent.

"To think you can control one of us is pure foolishness as all of us are one. We are the beasts of the Seireitei," Baldo roared.

"Beasts that are to be hunted and mounted on my wall," She came at Baldo, "With those burdens all around you, you have no chance of winning!"

"Calling them burdens proves how little in control you were," Baldo held out Draco, "These children are the manifestation of my spiritual power."

"How little in control I am!"

"Breathe… So my lungs fill with air so I may stand…"

Marcus began to glow.

"I am the most powerful Espada ever created. My strength is absolute!"

"Soar… With the strength and speed so I may fight…"

Timber and Luna gained an aura.

"I will destroy you and prove how powerful I am."

"Roar… Enduring my hide so I may shield…"

Gena's cry became sunlight.

"Now die," Algera's voice filled with bloodlust.

"So I may protect the innocent," Baldo yelled, "Bankai, Draco Dragoon!"

Draco erupts into spirit energy creating a whirlwind of flames surrounding Baldo. Marcus transformed into Draco's head. The wolf cubs became the dragon's claws and wings. Then baby Gena changed into Draco's body and tail.

When Baldo emerged from the flame, he bellowed the most ferocious roar that it shattered the darkness. Instead flames engulfed the battlefield swallowing everyone.

Rotondo looked at his hands, "It's not hot? Why isn't it hot?"

Garland remained silent as the Hollow masks began shattering slowly changing the monsters back into Baldo's family.

"Baldo's creating it," Sajin stared at the blaze engulfing Algera and Baldo. His voice was filled with concern, "He's choosing who it burns."

A hand tugs the captain's haori from behind. Turning, Sajin towers over Baldo's mother. She smiled warmly with a tear in her eye, "Thank you for loving my son."

Sajin's own eyes fill with water. "He holds the same special place in here," Sajin places his fist over his heart, "As you have in his."

"No," she smiles, "It's not our place anymore. It's yours." Sajin cries, "He can finally let us go." She and the family start fading. "Love and protect him."

Sajin clasped her hand and knelt on one knee, "Everyday with every breath I take. Forever" Baldo's family disappears.

The wolf's attention returns to Baldo when Algera screamed in pain. The fire subsided leaving only a human form of Baldo in the air. He slowly fell unconscious into his father's arms.

"No, not again. Not again, Baldo," Sajin pleaded.

"She's still in him," Garland said approaching beside Rotondo, "She's weak but alive."

"If only there was a way for him to breathe fire," Rotondo said fearfully.

"Breathe fire," the wolf captain stroked Baldo's face. Sajin bent forward kissing Baldo's lips thinking '_Tenken give me the power._'

In response, a low constant flame escaped the wolf's mouth finding sanctuary in Baldo's. Just as Baldo freed his father three years ago, Sajin slowly raised the temperature of the flame coursing through Baldo's body.

A rush of heated air exhaled through Baldo's nose gently warming the wolf's cheek. Sajin pulled back seeing Baldo looking at him.

"Best kiss ever," Baldo smiled.

"I don't know. That one from three years ago was pretty memorable," Sajin joked half heartedly.

"Dad, I'm sorry," Baldo said. He continued when the wolf looked questioningly at him, "I got blood all over your kimono."

Sajin erupted in laughter pulling Baldo into an embrace, "I'll have to stop wearing them around you."

Baldo returned a laugh then looked at Garland. "Is it over?"

"Yes," Garland smiled wagging his tail, "She's gone."

Sajin held Baldo staring into the boy's eyes, "Let's go home."

"Best plan I heard all day," Rotondo cracked a shoulder blade then winked at Baldo, "Other than rescuing Baldo of course."

Baldo laughed and agreed. Garland began a long complicated chant that caused all of them to glow than vanish from the world of flame.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: A Snap Back to Reality

Positioned around Baldo in a triangle Garland, Rotondo, and Captain Komamura woke growing more nervous when Baldo remained asleep.

"Garland what happened," Rotondo panicked, "Why isn't he awake?"

"I don't know. He should be," the four-legged wolf trailed off in a worried tone.

"Should be," Rotondo shot back, "I thought you knew what you were doing?"

"Will you two calm down," Captain Komamura ordered grasping Baldo's hand. He took a deep breath before continuing, "Baldo's mind and body have been through so much. I'm sure it may take a while until he's conscious. It could be months."

"Months," Rotondo looked fearful taking Baldo's other hand into his own.

"He's slept for three years. I'm sure it'll take time before he's able to use his muscles again," Sajin kissed Baldo's forehead, "Just be patient."

"I'm tired of being patient," Garland rested his head on Baldo's shoulder sitting at the head of the bed.

A commotion sounded outside the door as Captain Unohana voice spoke loudly from the other side. "I'm sorry Head Captain Yamamoto. Family only," she yelled, "Wait! Wait! Captain Yamamoto!"

The door slid open and the old man entered prompting the trio to their feet and bow. "What's going on in here Captain Komamura? We've received reports of forbidden Kido techniques and an unusual influx of spirit pressure."

"I'm sorry Captain Komamura but Head Captain's orders," Unohana apologized.

"Of course," Sajin responded, "Thank you, Retsu."

"Silence," Yamamoto commanded slamming his cane, "Captain Komamura explain."

The wolf's mouth opened but was cutoff, "I'm sorry, Captain Yamamoto," Baldo struggled to sit up right. Garland moved closer on the bed providing back support. Baldo whispered, "Thanks, Garland."

"B- Baldo," Yamamoto sounded caught off guard. Even Captain Unohana gasped in surprise but quickly replaced it with relief and happiness.

"You're awake," Rotondo hugged squeezing a little too tightly making Baldo grimace.

His father noticed prying the bear off, "Rotondo there will be time for that later."

"Thanks, dad," Baldo saw his dad using every ounce of self-restraint not to do the same. "I'm sorry, Rotondo, but I'm talking to the Head Captain right now.

"Please forgive me Head Captain," Baldo's attention returned to the Head Captain. "But this is the best bow I can do at the moment."

The Head Captain responded with a simple grunt. Baldo leaned against Garland and continued his explanation staring Yamamoto in the eyes. "I'm responsible for the forbidden Kido and the influx of spirit pressure.

"The Espada, Algera Sponge, tapped into my spiritual powers while trying to take control of my mind and body. Using a technique that allowed me to harmonize with the spirits of animals, people, and zanpakuto," Baldo said, "She was able to pull my father, lieutenant, and third seat into my unconsciousness in an attempt to break my psyche.

"But she underestimated our combined strengths. Thanks to their help, I was able to fend off Algera's attacks and reawaken the powers within me, finally, defeating her once and for all. I used the technique once more to bring everyone home," Baldo finished, "It drained a lot of my energy which is why I wasn't awake before you entered."

"Is this true Captain Komamura," Yamamoto asked.

"I assure you Head Captain," Baldo answered.

"Boy, don't interrupt. When I address Captain Komamura, I expect an answer from your father," the Head Captain commanded.

His father placed a reassuring hand on Baldo's shoulder. "I assure you Captain Yamamoto," Sajin said "that account is accurate."

Yamamoto considered the story before finally accepting it as truth. "Very well," Yamamoto responded, "I expect a full report Captain Komamura."

"I'll have it-," Baldo stopped when his father squeezed his shoulder.

"To you by the end of the day," the wolf finished.

"The end of the week is fine," Yamamoto turned heading for the door.

"Excuse me, Head Captain," Baldo asked making Yamamoto stop short of the exit, "Does this mean I'm not longer a captain?"

"Yes, Baldo Komamura. Squad 14 has been officially disbanded," Yamamoto said over his shoulder. "I'm glad you're awake, Baldo." The Head Captain disappeared through the door.

Baldo squeezed the bed sheets. "Well that's disappointing," Baldo sighed, "And to think Ichigo Kurosaki was going to join our squad. We could have had 4 members one day."

"5," Rotondo added, "Yuru Ishida said he was going to join too."

"The Quincy," Sajin questioned.

Rotondo nodded then punched Baldo in the arm. "That's for taking so long to wake up," the bear growled softly.

"Ow," Baldo held his arm, "I'm sorry. Dad was right. I couldn't move."

"Rotondo, Garland, leave your brother alone," Sajin walked to a small nightstand opening a drawer.

"Brother," Baldo asked.

Garland nodded as Rotondo explained, "It's not official but Captain Komamura invited us into his noble house."

"Well, let's make it official," Sajin held up an envelope, "Captain Unohana will you escort them and act as the witness. I'll be along in a minute. I want to talk to Baldo privately."

"Of course, Captain Komamura," she bowed accepting the envelope and escorted Garland and Rotondo closing the door behind her.

Baldo looked depressed. "Has it really been 3 years?"

"Yes," Sajin sat beside him and interlocked his fingers with Baldo's. "I believe you have something to tell me."

"But I," Baldo paused blushing, "I'm scared to say it out loud."

"It's alright Baldo," Sajin continued holding Baldo's hand, "If you aren't ready to tell me, I can wait until you are."

The wolf went to stand but Baldo's hand remained interlocked. "Dad, I'm in love with you," Baldo blurted out. "I've been for a long time now but was unsure how to tell you. Afraid because of how you may react.

"But after Yachiru said you were hurt protecting her, the idea of losing you consumed my thoughts driving me insane. That's when I knew for sure that I couldn't live without you. That I was in love with you."

"I know," Sajin stroked Baldo's face gently, "Ichigo told me about your feelings. Your true feelings and the Kageroza Mod Soul incident after Algera invaded your body when it became clear you may not awaken for a while."

Sajin climbed into the bed hugging Baldo then kissed his forehead. "I'm in love with you too."

Baldo nestled into Sajin's fluffy neck, "When did you know?"

"The day of the Aizen fight when you looked at me like a person instead of an animal," Komamura whispered in Baldo's ear, "When you stepped in front of attack after attack to protect me only reinforced my feelings toward you.

"I realized I needed you to be a part of my life for the rest of my life. Asking you to join my house was so I could remain close to you," Sajin smiled, "Honestly, I didn't anticipate you literally jumping at the offer.

"I'm glad though. It made my promise to you easier to keep," Sajin held Baldo.

Baldo asked, "Promise?"

"Remember what you asked after being hit by Aizen's Kurohitsugi?"

Baldo thought a moment. "I asked if you would look for me if I made it to the Soul Society."

"Everyday with every breath I take until I found you," Sajin recalled and finished with, "And I never stopped looking."

"How come you never said anything," Baldo asked.

"Even though becoming a Shinigami means you're an adult in the Soul Society," the wolf's hold tightens gently around Baldo, "You were still a boy that needed to sort out his feelings on his own.

"I was content just being your father," Sajin kissed Baldo's forehead again. "It wasn't until the night you fought Kenpachi that I realized you may have feelings toward me." The wolf rested his chin on Baldo's head. "When you told me what Kenpachi said."

Baldo smiled, "About which one of us was Alpha?"

"Yes," Sajin smiled too, "When I asked you what you answered, I saw how red your face had become and nervous your hands twitched. You lied about not thinking about it.

"I wanted to pull you tightly and smother you in love then but I refrained and excused myself for bed."

"Because I was too young," Baldo said, "That was the night I realized your true feelings toward me too. I'm sorry, dad."

The papa wolf leaned back and looked questioningly at Baldo, "Why? Did you bleed on my kimono again?"

"No," Baldo laughed, "Three years." Baldo's hand rose to his mouth, "My breath must have been absolutely horrible for our first kiss in three years."

"Not at all," Sajin chuckled letting Baldo's hand drop. "I volunteered to keep up with your hygienic needs while you were sleeping. I brushed your teeth, cut your hair, and bathed you."

"Thanks dad," Baldo said nestling back into his father's furry chest. He slowly caressed Sajin's muscled knee.

"Oh, Baldo," Sajin breathed in a pleasurable way drawing Baldo's attention. The wolf looked at him in the eye, "Is that my zanpakuto or am I happy to see you?"

Baldo laughed at his father's butchered joke until he looked at what he thought was Sajin's knee straining against his pants. Baldo pulled his hand away and blushed.

"Sorry. I thought it was your knee," Baldo apologized embarrassed.

"Don't be," Sajin whispered before nipping Baldo's ear. His dad ran his own finger along Baldo's hidden erection teasing him.

"Can I see you," Baldo asked.

"Not until you're healed. It's not appropriate in a hospital. Besides," Sajin kissed him before standing up, "I don't want your nose to bleed."

"Not fair. Animals don't need clothes and you've seen me naked," Baldo frowned, "The least you could do is let me see you in nothing but your fur."

The wolf's ear twitched toward the hallway. "Fair enough," his father turned away opening a closet door.

Inside on hangers, sat Baldo's Shihakusho and his white Squad 14 haori. Undressing and hanging his uniform, Sajin revealed copper toned fur running the length of his back hiding most of his muscles except the bulging ones.

His copper color extended into a fox's tail tipped with white which Baldo had never seen before. The wolf used it to hide his butt.

Sajin slowly lifted his tail teasing Baldo. When the wolf finally revealed his derrière of two furry covered but shaped mounds protecting a silver dollar sized hole, Baldo needed to readjust his bed sheets to avoid ejaculating.

Baldo swallowed loud enough for Sajin's sensitive ears to hear. The canine cocked his head toward Baldo using the gulp as encouragement. His father turned slowly toward Baldo hiding himself behind his tail.

Shifting again, Baldo worked hard keeping his sensitivity from dirtying his sheets just from taking in the wolf's crème colored chest and underbelly. Muscled and defined abs creased the light colored fur just on his fluffy chest. The color ran the inside of his father's thighs and forearms as well.

Sajin smiled enjoying the length Baldo went through to keep from dampening his sheets. He especially enjoyed his cub's facial expressions portraying pure torture. Moving his tail, Sajin chuckled when Baldo gasped with widening eyes at the wolf's 11 to 12 inch endowment with a circumference close to 5 inches. It masked an equally impressive set of fuzzy balls.

"Wow, dad," Baldo began receding remembering his 5 inched at best circumcised self and thinking back considering that the butchered joke may have been meant to spare his feelings.

"Baldo, what's wrong," Sajin asked seeing Baldo's face sadden.

"I feel so small," Baldo shyly looked at Sajin's member feeling his disappearing. His father laughed full heartedly. "It's not funny."

Sajin walked up to Baldo and held his face kissing his son passionately. He pulled away gazing deep into Baldo's eyes, "I like your dick. It's a mouthful."

Baldo looked at the wolf feeling his excitement returning and saluting the furry captain. Then Sajin finished unexpectedly, "its meaty" with a devilish glint in his eye behind an impish smiled.

The human couldn't contain his laughter remembering his 4 inch girth. As his body shook his sensitive head grazed the sheet, "Damn it," Baldo said. Sajin smiled at the expanding stain, "It's your fault."

"My fault," the wolf laughed.

"Your dirty talk made me all hot and excited," Baldo blushed.

"I'll try and keep it to a minimum," Sajin chuckled getting dressed again.

"Don't. I love it when you talk dirty," Baldo said, "But I guess its official." Sajin's head cocked to the side, "You're Alpha."

"Damn right," the wolf said with so much confidence Baldo laughed again.

Baldo's tip slid along the sheet again apparently still loaded, "Damn it."

"Stop wasting it," Sajin commanded laughing as he walked over to Baldo leaving the closet door open.

Baldo laughed when Sajin playfully nipped his neck, "Then don't tease me, dad."

The wolf kissed Baldo's forehead. While pulling back, he noticed his son staring at the Squad 14 haori.

"What do I do with it now," Baldo sighed.

"I have an idea," Sajin responded folding the garment over his arm, "But it's a surprise."

"Okay," Baldo answered with curiosity.

"Now get some rest. I'll return later and expect your help with my report," Sajin walked to the door.

"Yes, dad. Wait," Baldo said just as Sajin was about to shut the door, "Could you ask one of the Squad 4 members for clean sheets?"

The wolf chuckled nodding then left.


	24. Chapter 24

_Hi Everyone... Only around 2-3 chapter's remaining... Enjoy..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. This a story that takes place in an AU/Time Line. Warning there is a bit of a spoiler alert for the English Dubbed Episodes... though I'll let you figure out where..._

Chapter 24: Orders

It was sunrise when Baldo awoke to a cream and orange colored arm draped over his body. Baldo placed his hand atop of his father's.

"You're awake," Sajin breathed warming Baldo's neck, "You kicked your blanket off last night."

The boy smiled staring at a chair, "And it just so happened to land neatly folded on the chair?"

"I was going to put it back over you," his father squeezed Baldo a little tighter, "But I thought this would be warmer."

"Thanks, dad," Baldo replied kissing his orange hand.

"Hey love birds get a room," Rotondo yawned lying against a wall in the corner.

Garland walked up to Baldo, "I'm glad you're finally awake."

"How long was I asleep this time," Baldo asked in a worried tone sitting up.

"Since I left yesterday," Sajin said joining him, "Truthfully I thought you'd be asleep for another day or two given all your body went through."

"I've been asleep long enough. What's happened in the Seireitei the last three years?"

Sajin left the comfort of the bed taking his warmth with him, "Let's finish the official report from yesterday first then we'll fill you in on what happened."

"Okay," Baldo accepted the blanket brought over by Garland, "Thanks, Garland." The four legged wolf joined Baldo on the bed as the human wrapped himself. "Does the Head Captain need the events from three years ago?"

"No," his father responded, "Yamamoto received over fifty nearly identical reports. He's considered the case closed. I only need you to confirm what I have so far."

The furry captain's report recanted Baldo's explanation the day before to the letter except for a more detailed description of how Algera Sponge was defeated. Baldo nodded his approval.

"And that's that," Sajin placed the report in an envelope then sealed it.

Baldo looked at each of them, "Okay, how did you find me?"

Garland explained that it was all thanks to Baldo's inability to control his healing Kido while alive. When Baldo's Reiatsu transferred part of his will into the bear and wolf, he did in fact absorb part of their will through their Reiatsu as well.

It was the reason Garland thought Baldo called his name, Rotondo felt Baldo was fighting a solitary battle, and why Captain Komamura knew Baldo wouldn't give up until he could deliver his message.

Garland went on to inform them it was, also, the reason Algera could not manipulate Baldo's perception of them. Her powers were limited to the mind and could only alter his memories. Since Baldo's images of Garland, Rotondo, and Captain Komamura were part of their physical wills, the Espada's power had no effect.

"It's, also, the reason we were able to help enter your inner world to help you reach Bankai while you were alive and why we're so effective at healing each other," Garland finished, "Your soul link allowed us to harmonize our physical bodies to your unconscious through our existing souls within you."

"Wow but I don't recall using that technique with you, dad," Baldo recalled closing the wounds his father suffered at the hands of former Squad 9 Captain Tosen during the Aizen fight.

"I entered through the Mod Soul Kageroza Inaba created," Sajin hugged Baldo when the realization hit, "That Komamura was created from pieces of my Reiatsu that he collected from when I passed through the Senkaimon.

"He allowed us to become one again in order to protect you," his father finished.

"My two dads," Baldo cried into his father's fluffy chest. Pulling back, the human looked into Sajin's gentle eyes, "Is he the one who talks dirty?"

The wolf captain broke into a fit of laughter.

Rotondo knelt in front of Baldo. "I'm sorry Baldo. I," the bear's voice waivered, "I couldn't share their optimism. I was scared." Rotondo broke down.

"So was I," Baldo hugged the bear catching his brother off guard. "I was here and there but was lost, alone, and helpless. How could you not be scared too?

"But then I saw your face with the same expression of fear and innocence from when we first met," Baldo paused, "Seeing you reminded me of your belief in me and renewed my courage. You gave me my strength back, Rotondo."

"Thank you, Captain," Rotondo wiped his eyes pulling back.

"It's just Baldo, now."

"No, it's not," the bear answered adding, "Not to me."

"Then how about brother?"

"Nope," Rotondo smiled, "How about mommy?"

"What," Baldo laughed nervously looking at Garland.

Garland's tailed wagged as he gestured toward Baldo and his father, "We know about your feelings toward each other."

"And you two are okay with it," Baldo asked.

"I don't care," Rotondo answered sincerely.

Garland wags his tail again, "I don't mind either. It's not all that uncommon in the animal kingdom anyway."

A weight lifted off Baldo's shoulders from their approval as he turned to Sajin attacking with his lips. He caught the anthropomorphic wolf off guard and both tumbled off the bed landing with a THUD.

Baldo scrambled back onto the bed hiding his excitement when Captain Unohana rushed into the room, "Captain Komamura, what is all the commotion in here?"

The wolf looked at Baldo who just smiled at his father. Baldo said suppressing a laugh, "Well Captain Komamura what happened?"

Shifting to a kneeling position with his hands on his knees, "Sorry Captain Unohana, I fell off the bed," Sajin apologized.

"Well are you hurt," she asked, "How come you're not up yet?"

"I'll be like this for about a minute. I banged my knee," he shot Baldo a half snarl that implied—_you'll pay for that_-making Baldo laugh.

"Do you need me to treat it," she asked.

"It's okay Captain Unohana," Baldo laughed, "I'll treat it."

Captain Unohana gave Baldo a glare so menacing that it immediately replaced his laughter with the fear of god. "And you. I'm very disappointed in you, Baldo Komamura, laughing at your injured father not even running to help him up."

"Sorry ma'am," Baldo apologized making eye contact with a smirking Captain Komamura.

"Now help your father up," she ordered.

"That's alright Retsu," Sajin rose, "The throbbing is gone."

"Awe," Baldo sighed sounding disappointed making his dad roar in laughter.

"I'm glad to see you're not hurt Captain Komamura," her smile returned, "Now Baldo I want you to stay a week for observation just to make sure you're cured."

A collective "Awe" came from all four Komamuras.

"No buts," Unohana's scary tone passed her smiling lips sending a chill through all of them.

"Yes, ma'am," they all responded before she left.

Rotondo complained, "A whole week!"

"That's alright," Sajin answered, "You two fill in Baldo on what's happened the last three years while I turn in our report and see if Head Captain Yamamoto will give us all the whole week off."

"Okay, dad," Garland and Rotondo both responded when their father left with the envelope.

They took turns telling him about the chain of events since Baldo fell under Algera's control. Starting with how Captain Komamura fulfilled his promise of allowing the animals join Squad 7 and ordering at least one of them to stand guard over him until Captain Komamura would relieve them.

"Though," Rotondo added, "We would all end up in the room at the same time."

Garland would lie on the bed pressing his furry body against Baldo like dogs do with terminally ill patients. Rotondo often sat holding Baldo's right hand while his father would hold Baldo's left one.

"We're not sure if it helped," Rotondo said.

"It did. More than you know," Baldo smiled recalling the warm sensations he felt while Algera attempted taking control.

His father returned when they got to the story of him grabbing Squad 12 Captain Kurotsuchi by the neck and throwing the scientist through the door making Baldo laugh.

"I wish I had seen it," Baldo tried picturing it.

"He followed," Rotondo did his best impression of Captain Komamura, "Family and Captain Unohana only."

"That's when he called us family and asked us if we would join the noble house of Komamura," Garland said.

"They accepted almost as fast as you did," Sajin recalled, "But I had asked them to wait for better or worse until the final outcome with you so that they wouldn't have to worry about being reassigned."

"We agreed," Rotondo smiled happily.

The papa wolf looked out the window to the starlit sky. "Okay you two, can go back to the barracks and sleep in your own beds. That's an order," Sajin growled over their moans, "Mission Accomplished and you've earned the rest of the week off."

They waved and left smiling . "Thank you for letting them into your house, dad," Baldo yawned staring at the closed door.

"Thank you for making that house a home worth going to," the wolf responded kissing Baldo's forehead, "I can't imagine a better group of kids to call family."

"Aren't you going home too, dad," Baldo asked lying on his back.

His father hung his haori in the closet then crawled into bed with Baldo. "My home is right here. Beside you."

"Thanks, dad," Baldo rolled to his side.

"Sajin," the wolf said draping an arm over Baldo, "We're not going to be father and son much longer." He kissed Baldo's neck.

"I'll try but to me you'll always be dad," Baldo answered turning finding his father already asleep. "Good night, Sajin," Baldo paused a moment then smiled, "Good night, Daddy Sajin."

Baldo kissed his father's wet nose watching one of the wolf's half smile cross his lips. The human resumed his submissive spooning position falling asleep again.

The next week came and went as his brothers and father kept him entertained with animated stories of the happenings around the Seireitei. Baldo's favorite story was when Squad 2 Captain Soi Fon heard of his orders to Lieutenant Omaeda to apologize to Squad 4.

She improved upon them by ordering her lieutenant to not only apologize but to thank a member of the healing squad every time he saw someone from Squad 4.

"YOU DID WHAT," Baldo laughed excitedly as Rotondo told him that he and Ishida ate the cookies he purchased as a bribe on the day of the attack.

His father confirmed Rotondo's story stating Captain Kurotsuchi included it in his official report to the Head Captain. Baldo laughed harder infecting the whole room.

Captain Unohana entered, "I'm happy to see you recovering Baldo but this is a hospital. Please keep your voices down or your party will have to leave."

"I'm sorry, Captain Unohana," Baldo said between fits of laughter wiping tears from his eyes. "Could you bring me a bottle of ink and some paper, please? I have to write a letter."

She left and returned with request quickly before going off on her rounds again. Still shaking from laughter, Baldo set the pen down "I can't write this. It'll be sloppy."

"I'll write it," Garland laid the paper on the floor and dipped the tip of his tail in the ink. "Ready."

"My Dear Captain Kurotsuchi," Baldo dictated, "I wished to thank you for your expertise three years ago. They proved invaluable in our liberation of the Seireitei. I was, also, just informed of my lieutenant's misrepresentation of Squad 14 and scolded him.

"Unfortunately, since I am no longer his squad captain, I am unable to reprimand him in an appropriate way. Please accept these 100 boxes of cookies for you and your men with my deepest and most sincere apologies. Former Captain of Squad 14, the Beast Squad, Baldo Komamura."

"A 100 boxes? That'll be expensive," Sajin said.

"It's okay. I have some money saved," Baldo smiled, "Thank you Garland."

"This is the most beautiful calligraphy I've ever seen," Rotondo gawked at the letter, "When did you learn to write?"

Garland accidently sprayed the wall with ink wagging his tail, "Ever since Baldo tried healing me all those years ago."

"This whole TIME," Rotondo shouted, "You should have been lieutenant after all."

"No, you made a great one. Between you and Baldo, there's no one I'd rather follow," Garland quickly added after Sajin cleared his throat, "And of course you, dad."

"Of course," Sajin smiled making Baldo entered another laughing fit.

Garland continued when Rotondo looked unconvinced, "Besides I hate doing paperwork."

"I second that," Sajin added sending Baldo and Rotondo into an uncontrollable laughing fit that drew the wrath of Captain Unohana.

"Alright everybody out," Unohana shuffled Rotondo and Garland to the door. She looked back at the wolf captain, "You, too, Captain Komamura. I warned you."

"I'll try and comeback later," Sajin sighed, "I'll place your order and mail your letter."

"Thanks, dad, I hope to see you tonight," Baldo said as his father left. "Captain Unohana, thank you for the ink and paper."

"You're welcome, Baldo," her voice was a mix of joy and sorrow. "The Head Captain will visit you tomorrow and after you meet with him you'll be able to go home."

"Really," Baldo grinned, "Thank you, Captain Unohana."

Baldo stayed awake the whole night waiting for his father to arrive but the wolf never did. Growing impatient, Baldo dressed in his generic black Shihakusho. He held a sleeping Draco while leaning his butt against the bed.

'_What do you think the Head Captain wants Draco,_' Baldo thought.

'_Maybe to offer you a position with Squad 1,_' Draco responded.

Baldo didn't get a chance to respond before the door opened allowing his father, Garland, and Rotondo entry.

"Baldo, you're dressed," Sajin said surprised closing the door behind them.

"Daddy Sajin," Baldo leapt into his father's arms and kissed him, "I get to go home today."

"That's terrific, Baldo," the wolf captain responded with a smile lowering his boy. "What time?"

"As soon as I'm done talking to Head Captain Yamamoto," Baldo answered.

After around a half hour or so, Captain Yamamoto entered. Baldo lead the Komamuras in a courteous round of bows.

"Good morning, Head Captain Yamamoto," Baldo said finishing his bow.

"I need to speak to Baldo and Captain Komamura alone," Yamamoto ordered slamming his walking cane.

"We'll be outside, Baldo," Rotondo said closing the door behind him and Garland.

"Baldo, I have received inquiries from the Royal Guards," Yamamoto said, "And their interests in you."

Baldo gasped. Joining the Royal Guard meant a promotion but with conditions.

"Thank you, Head Captain, but I must respectfully decline-," Sajin's hand clamps Baldo's shoulders.

"That's a rare opportunity. How long does Baldo have to decide," his father asked.

"There's nothing to decide," Baldo said, "I rather stay in the Seireitei as a member of Squad 1 if you would allow me, Head Captain Yamamoto." He finished with a bow.

Peeking up, Baldo saw a small smile of pride on Yamamoto's face but it soon vanished. "There is nothing to decide because the order has already come through.

"Starting tomorrow, Baldo Komamura has been assigned to the Royal Guard," Yamamoto slammed his cane finalizing the decision like a judge's gavel.

With his world shattering, Baldo started falling but was caught by Sajin. His father's eyes were as glassy as his.

"I'm sorry, Baldo," Yamamoto said drawing the father and son gazes. "I would have preferred you stay in the Seireitei as a member of Squad 1 as well."

The instant the Head Captain opened the door and exited Rotondo and Garland rushed to Baldo's side.

"Baldo, I'm so sorry," Garland said, "The Royal Guard."

"The Royal Guards," Rotondo added full of sadness.

"You two heard? How," Baldo asked watching them wiggle their ears, "Never mind."

"Now, now, why is everyone so sad," his father's voice was deflated. "Shinigami work their whole lives to join the Royal Guards. This is a time for celebration."

"D-dad," Baldo fell hugging Sajin who returned the embrace.

His father pulled a couple blindfolds, "Put these on. I have a surprise for all of you."

Sajin led Baldo while Rotondo held a non blindfolded Garland by the tail. Making many twists and turns before heading down a pebbled road, the wolves positioned Baldo and Rotondo.

"Okay. Remove the blindfolds," Sajin commanded.

Taking off the blindfolds, Baldo and Rotondo gasp staring at a giant mansion that could easily house over half of the 13 Court Guard Squads.

"Wow, dad. It's beautiful," Baldo said still in shock.

"Whose is it," Rotondo asked.

"Ours," Garland answered with a sigh.

"I bought it. I figured since we're all going to be in different squads that we needed our own place to call home. What," Sajin asked when Baldo looked at him.

"It had to be expensive," Baldo said.

Sajin's eyes rolled. "It's okay. I've had some money saved and finally had a reason to spend it," the wolf said watching Baldo's eyes swell, "This is nothing. Wait until you see the inside."


	25. Chapter 25

_Hello Everyone... This chapter is a Lemon between Baldo and Captai Komamura... I liked it but it's pretty lengthy. Thank you for sticking with the story this far... Enjoy!_

Chapter 25: Homecoming

Baldo and Rotondo gasped as loudly as when they were outside just from the sight of the living room. The ceiling stood over 20 feet high making even Sajin Komamura appear like a dwarf. The rest of the living room had the jumbo sized furniture like in Sajin's Captain's quarters, amenities, and hardwood floors that extended throughout the rest of the home.

The home's layout resembled the Squad 7 barracks. Rotondo nearly fainted seeing the size of the kitchen. Continuing the tour to the bedrooms, they entered Garland's room first that consisted of a giant cushion on the floor that felt like a cloud.

Moving onto Rotondo's room, the bear found a bed with a mattress so firm his back cracked the instant he laid down on it. There was a desk off to the side with a ton of paper on it.

They went to Baldo's bedroom and found a bed double the size of Rotondo's and Garland's bed combine. Clearly it wasn't meant for him alone. Baldo's eyes tear when he found the police sketch of Captain Komamura hanging on the wall.

"Wow dad," Baldo said, "This house is amazing."

"Wait until you see the garden," Sajin led the group back through the house.

Rotondo wandered the hall still in awe of the vaulted ceilings. "This place is unbelievable," the bear exclaimed, "Baldo what do you want to do today?"

"A nice quiet evening alone with family would be nice," Baldo answered thoughtfully as Sajin prepared to open the back door when Baldo added in a whisper, "And an intimate night alone just me and dad."

"Then," the wolf hesitated with a sigh. His golden eyes reflected sadness, "I'm sorry."

As the door slid open a collective group of voices cheered in unison, "WELCOME TO THE NOBLE HOUSE OF THE KOMAMURA CLAN!"

Baldo's eyes immediately over flooded when he saw over half of the 13 Court Guard Squads including the entirety of Squad 7 and 12 all standing in front of a luscious garden of wild flowers, Koi Ponds, and statues.

The garden extended becoming the entry way to a rich forest on its left and a small beach that stopped at a lake on the right. The pool reflected a perfect replica of the afternoon sky. Baldo knew it would give way to a magnificent sunset.

Baldo's eyes found Captain Yamamoto talking to the other captains and an orange haired Soul Reaper by a bench under a cherry blossom tree.

"Ichigo," Baldo whispered in surprise.

"Yes, I invited him and his friends," Sajin said getting summoned by Yamamoto, "If you'll excuse me."

"Ishida, too," Rotondo's head extended as he disappeared into the crowd of Soul Reapers.

Baldo lowered to an audible only Garland could hear, "So Rotondo and Ishida, huh?"

"Yeah," Garland said but was interrupted when a group of Soul Reapers muscle their way in-between Baldo and his brother.

The men congratulated Baldo pulling the human in multiple directions. Baldo did his best maintaining a smile but his mind continued dwelling on his recent reassignment to the Royal Guards. The thoughts nearly brought him to brink of tears several times.

Baldo spotted Ishida by an ice sculptor of a dragon, no doubt brought by Squad 10 Captain Hitsugaya, and he headed toward the Quincy. On his way over, Baldo smiled when he heard Lieutenant Omaeda apologize and thank Captain Unohana.

When Baldo neared Ishida, he saw the Quincy watching Rotondo bowing repeatedly to Captain Kurotsuchi.

"So it's true. You and Rotondo," Baldo stepped next to Ishida.

"W- What," he stammered realizing he's been caught, "Oh hello, Baldo."

"Hi Ishida," Baldo said watching the bear glancing in their direction.

"I'm glad you're awake," Ishida started.

Baldo cut him off, "I'm happy you and Rotondo found each other."

"W-What? I don't know what you mean," the Quincy blushed.

"Come on. I'm probably the only one you can talk to about it," Baldo looked longingly at his father who wore a mask of his own. "Listen don't sit on your feelings. He's a Shinigami and he could die tomorrow."

"Baldo," Ishida gasped.

"Live each day as if it's your last otherwise you'll have regrets," Baldo's voice cracked.

"Baldo, what happened," Ishida asked but at that time Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Tatsuki showed up.

"Hey Baldo," Ichigo said, "The Head Captain told me about your promotion. Congratulations!"

Baldo turns toward them with tears streaming, "T-Thank you. Excuse me."

They watched as Baldo forced a smile sitting alone on the bench beneath the cherry blossom tree.

"Ichigo! You jerk," Tatsuki yelled punching Ichigo's arm.

"Ow! What was that for," Ichigo asked rubbing his arm.

"You made him cry," she answered.

"How? All I said was congratulations," the Substitute Soul Reaper rebutted.

Garland walked up to them, "It's not your fault. It's his promotion."

"Why would he be upset about that," Orihime asked.

"I thought becoming a member of the Royal Guard was the highest honor," Ichigo continued the thought.

"It is," Garland answered, "Their lowest rank outranks Head Captain Yamamoto."

"Why do I feel there's a but," Ishida fixed his glasses.

"But you have to be willing to make the sacrifice," Garland said.

Orihime gasped, "Sacrifice?"

"Since the Royal Guards protect the most important people of the Soul Society, the Soul King and Queen in a separate dimension, the Guard's under strict rules, regulations, and restrictions," Garland explained calmly, "Baldo won't be allowed to reveal his location or communicate with the Soul Society."

Garland continued after their gasps, "All of his missions will be covert and of the highest caliber. Also, the Royal Guards must always be on call at a moment's notice.

"Baldo will be required to work around the clock and Royal Guard members are not permitted to leave, vacation, or take time off for any reason. Basically, this will be the last time we will ever see Baldo," Garland finished.

"What," Ishida's eyes widen as Orihime and Tatsuki gasped while Chad remained silent.

"Why doesn't he just turn down the promotion," Ichigo asked, "I would."

Garland's voice cracked, "He tried. Baldo declined asking to remain in the Seireitei as a member of Squad 1 but Yamamoto said the promotion was an order not a request.

"Apparently the Royal Guards were interested in him since the Aizen battle and requested progress reports. It's the reason Squad 14 never expanded. It wasn't because of Rotondo and me but because nobody was allowed to join," Garland explained, "Squad 14 was created solely to showcase Baldo's talents if any as a Captain.

"After the Kageroza incident, the official orders came through to disband the unit and have Baldo reassigned to the Royal Guard then. However the Head Captain was able to convince the Soul King that Baldo was still too young.

"They rescinded the order until Baldo sparred with Captain Zaraki and you know the rest," Garland looks at Baldo still sitting alone, "He finally told dad his feeling when he woke up. Baldo thought they were going to be together forever. He's upset because this is the last day they'll be together."

"Why does Baldo have to keep saying goodbye to his family," Orihime cried.

"Live each day as your last," Ishida trailed off, "If you'll excuse me."

The Quincy walked away while Tatsuki made a beeline for Baldo. His eyes followed the sinking sun when Tatsuki arrived.

"Hi Tatsuki," Baldo continued watching the sunset.

"May I join you," she asked.

"Yes, please," Baldo answered making room on the bench.

"What a beautiful sunset," she said sitting down.

"It's as spectacular as I had imagined," Baldo smiled at her, "I can't believe it'll be the only one I get to see from here."

"Garland told us about your promotion."

Baldo sighed returning his attention to the lake, "I know."

"How?"

"I've got good hearing," Baldo wiggled his left ear before sighing, "I'm sorry I can't be the man you and Gena want."

"What?"

"I'm not going to be able to return to see her. I won't be able to keep my promise and play with her. I'm a lousy cousin," Baldo said, "But I'll ask Garland and Rotondo to check in on her from time to time. Though…

"Could you tell her about them? I don't think Gena got to meet them yet," Baldo asked.

"Of course, Baldo," Tatsuki whispered, "I think I like-."

"Thank you, Tatsuki," Baldo interrupted her apologetically, "I'm happy that you came today and I like you too but I'm sorry. I don't know how to love you because my heart belongs to another."

"To Captain Komamura," Tatsuki smiled, "I know. Orihime told me when I told her I had feelings for you. Unfortunately that doesn't change how I feel about you."

"I'm sorry," Baldo said.

"Stop apologizing," Tatsuki boiled, "It's hard to stop liking you when you apologize. Say you're sorry again and I'll punch you."

"I'm sorry," Baldo ignored the pain shooting up his arm, "I'm not sure when the love subsides but I hope it's soon. Sometimes the pain of not being with a loved one can be unbearable."

"Thank you, Baldo," Tatsuki bowed.

"I think your group is leaving," Baldo hugged her. He whispered in her ear, "I wish I could return the love you feel."

"I know," Tatsuki kissed his cheek when Ichigo's group joined them.

Baldo smiled when they said Ishida would meet up with them in the morning. After Ichigo left, a sword came down on Baldo's shoulder but didn't cut him.

"Not tonight, Kenny," Baldo lifted the zanpakuto off his shoulder.

"But you left your guard wide open," he laughed.

"Please, Captain Zaraki," Baldo begged.

"What happened to Kenny," the Squad 11 Captain asked.

"I realized it's inappropriate to address my superior in such a manner."

"Superior," Zaraki laughed, "I don't care about titles."

"Well I do sir," Baldo answered.

"Then draw your sword," Zaraki smiled, "That's an order."

"Please, sir, I don't want to ruin my father's garden."

"They're just flowers," Zaraki egged, "I want to fight a member of the Royal Guard!"

"I'm sorry Captain Zaraki. It wouldn't be any fun," Baldo looked in the captain's eye with a hurt expression. "My heart isn't in it."

Zaraki finally calmed down resting his sword on his shoulder. "Well if that's the case," the captain turned away, "Hey kid. I'll cut you twice as deep next time if you call me Captain Zaraki again."

"Thanks, Kenny," Baldo whispered and then he added, "Goodbye Yachiru. I hope you got your fill of candy."

"Bye-Bye, Bowsir," Yachiru appeared on her captain's shoulder holding a pillow case as big as her. She smiled lifting the bag, "I got it all!"

"Hey Ichigo," Zaraki yelled, "Wait up." The captain took off with his usual blood thirsty laugh.

As if on cue, all the captains came up to Baldo congratulating him on his promotion and thanked him for the invitation.

Captain Kurotsuchi even approached thanking Baldo for the beautifully written apology and cookies. Baldo admitted that his brother, Garland Komamura, actually wrote the letter. Kurotsuchi left muttering that the Komamuras were full of surprises.

Baldo bowed thanking Captain Hitsugaya for his help three years ago and the beautiful ice sculpture he brought. Then he thanked the Squad 13, 8, 5, 3, 9, and 6 captains for coming.

When Soi Fon stepped forward, he bowed thanking her for making Lieutenant Omaeda continue apologizing and thanking Squad 4. She actually laughed a rarity in its own rite and returned Baldo's bow thanking him for making Omaeda finally learn some respect and humility.

Then Captain Unohana appeared saying goodbye. Baldo started to bow but continued into a hug. He thanked Unohana for all hers and Squad 4's help mending his repeated injuries and for being the only person he could confide in. She thanked him in kind and wished him goodbye. Baldo saw a tear trickle down her cheek when left.

Finally, Head Captain Yamamoto extended his best wishes though with a touch of sadness. Baldo bowed thanking the Head Captain for the opportunity to serve and protect the Seireitei and wished that he could remain there forever. Baldo, also, asked Captain Yamamoto to keep a protective eye on his father, Captain Komamura.

"I will. I know how important he is to you," Yamamoto answered instead of giving his usual impassive grunt. It caught Baldo by surprise.

The human collapsed back on the bench when his father sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry," Sajin said, "I saw how painful tonight was for you."

"It's not your fault, dad," Baldo answered watching fireflies dance in the darkened sky. "A welcome home party was unexpected and I greatly appreciated it. It's just that."

"Promotion," his father finished. "To join the Royal Guard is a huge honor. Thousands of Soul Reapers aspire just for a chance to be considered."

"Then let one of them have it," Baldo yelled angrily, "To me its life in prison. I would have been better off staying asleep or dead."

"DON'T SAY THAT," Sajin's roar echoed across the Seireitei. "Don't EVER say that. Those three years were the toughest of my life. Believing that you would wake up was the only thing that kept me sane. If I were to lose you I'd…" His father couldn't finish.

"Oh dad," Baldo buried his face into his dad's chest. The wolf's arms immediately wrapped around him when Baldo continued, "I'm not ready to leave the Soul Society. I love it here and I can't bear to live without you. I love you. I want to grow old with you. Why…

"Why do they want me? I can't perform basic Kido. I never learned the incantations to strengthen them. I can't lead more than Rotondo and Garland and I end up in the hospital because I can't bear to see them hurt."

"That's why they want you Baldo," Sajin kissed Baldo's forehead and continued "They want you because you've created original Kido techniques the first in a millennia. They want you because your chant less Kido are more powerful than most incanted ones.

"They want you because you've defended the innocent from captains and visored by becoming a captain level Shinigami while still in a human body. They want you because you've defeated over 20,000 Hollows in your first month as a Shinigami.

"They want you because with a handful of troops you led an assault against the Seireitei and defeated all 13 Court Guard Squad Captains who fallen under control of Algera Sponge.

"They want you because your desire to protect not only the innocent but your subordinates as well is so great that their trust in you becomes unbreakable. If they knew nothing else that would be enough to recruit you," Sajin continued holding Baldo close to his chest, "They're the same reasons I fell in love with you."

"I didn't defeat all the captains," Baldo watched the fire flies, "Captain Unohana and Kenny were never under mind control and I had help against the others."

Sajin chuckled, "Semantics."

"You knew the Royal Guard would come for me didn't you, dad," Baldo asked.

"Yes, ever since the Aizen fight," Sajin sighed heavily, "I just never imagined they'd recruit you so young. Most Shinigami have over 200 years of experience not five years total. Truthfully, I thought we'd have more time together."

"Technically it's only been a year and a half to two years," Baldo said watching the moon ascend.

"Details," Sajin chuckled drawing Baldo's gaze. He gasped raising his father's curiosity, "What's the matter?"

The moonlight made Sajin's crème color chest glow a majestic hue and made his orange over coat look ablaze. When his father's head turned, it resembled the flame burning atop the wick of a candle. His golden eyes flickered in the moonlight only adding to the illusion.

"You look absolutely breath taking basking under the moonlight," Baldo could not break away from his father's enchanted gaze. "I don't know how I'm going to survive without you."

"Baldo, thanks to your soul link ability you will never have to," Sajin caressed Baldo's cheek.

"It's not the same," Baldo said suddenly being lifted in a bridal carry. "Dad what," Baldo questioned as his father flashed stepped to the bedroom.

"Tonight we're going make sure you'll have enough of my soul intertwined with yours so that we'll always be together," Sajin carried Baldo across the threshold and placed Baldo on the bed. "I'm going to draw the windows. We don't want any peeping toms. Get undressed," the wolf commanded.

Baldo obeyed the Alpha male. Turning away from his furry dad, Baldo was naked in a second. Going to lay back on the bed, he hesitated when he saw the 14 insignia at the center of the quilt.

"Do you like it," Sajin asked only wearing his black Shihakusho. He began removing his uniform while continuing his story, "I had your haori converted into a quilt. This way it'll be like you're hugging me every night."

Baldo looked at his father who looked away a little embarrassed. His father added, "I know. Corny right but that's what I tell myself anyway."

"I love it," Baldo threw his arms around Sajin's neck. "I love you, Daddy Sajin." Baldo locks lips with the wolf then allowed the wolf's tongue to explore Baldo's mouth before breaking their kiss.

Sajin slowly works his way down Baldo's neck while he finishes undressing with Baldo's help. Both completely naked, the wolf lays his son down on the bed.

Baldo saw his father standing at the foot of the bed with the wolf's full erection. Growing a little self-conscious, "Daddy Sajin," Baldo started shyly, "Do you know any Kido techniques to make me bigger?"

"Well I know one," Sajin smiled impishly.

"Can you teach me-, Oh," Baldo trailed off as Sajin took his son's length into his muzzle. Baldo's confidence returned as the wolf's head bobbed up and down. Baldo began thrusting in rhythm with his father.

Sajin removes his mouth from Baldo's member. The cool air surrounded Baldo's penis causing him to release a small growl.

His father smiled evilly, "Who are you growling at pup?" The wolf's hands moved to both of Baldo's nipples. He squeezed then twisted them hard making Baldo yelp in pain with tears in his eyes.

"Ah dad," Baldo cried as Sajin's mouth licked and sucked his left nipple while gently rubbing his right. The wolf copied the sensation moving his mouth to the right side.

Sajin continued his upward track moving his mouth to Baldo's face and passionately kissed. Baldo asked Sajin to rotate into a 69 position. Smiling, his father complied allowing Baldo to become face to face with Sajin's pulsating member.

Baldo started licking the wolf's throbbing underside tracing it to its base. Descending Baldo felt his father's pre-cum string from his chin. Sajin had taken Baldo into his mouth and the human wanted to return the favor. He concentrated and whispered, "Breathe Draco, in."

Sajin paused as Baldo's mouth swallowed his tip and released a pleasurable groan when Baldo engulfed all the way to his base. His father started thrusting in and out as Baldo's tongue wrapped and massaged the wolf's excitement.

A pleasure groan rumbled from Sajin's body as the wolf's body tensed and released a rush of creamy fluid down Baldo's throat. "Oh Baldo," Sajin grunted before finding the strength to resume sucking his pup.

He released the wolf's still harden excitement and traced its length with his tongue passing the base continuing to the area between Sajin's hole and scrotum. His father started squirming and laughing when Baldo's tongue slipped up and down.

"Baldo stop that tickles," Sajin laughed with his mouthful. Baldo's sensitive head scraped his father's canine.

"Ow, dad, that hurt," Baldo said.

"It's your fault. I told you to stop," Sajin laughed, "As punishment for being a disobedient pup I want you to roll over."

"What," Baldo asked complying when his father whirled his finger in the air.

Sajin positioned himself at Baldo's butthole. The human grasped the sheets as his father's tip pushed across his threshold. The wolf only went a couple inches before Baldo rocked back all the way. He regretted that decision.

"Baldo, you're going to hurt yourself," his father sounded worried.

"It's okay. I want to feel you inside me forever," Baldo offered a smile feeling his insides burn.

"Alright," Sajin grabbed Baldo's hips, "Don't squirm."

Baldo did his best to comply with his father's orders but the wolf bucked hard and furious. His father's mouth clamped around Baldo's shoulder it hurt, not as much as the pain in his ass, but enough to keep the human from squirming.

Slowly Baldo began rocking hearing his father's furry balls slap against his cheeks. Sajin's furry hand cupped Baldo's flesh between his thighs tickling the sensitive underside of Baldo's tip.

Lost in the frenzy, Baldo did not notice when his father rocked back into a sitting position. He slid Baldo up and down on his lap. The wolf's head lowered under Baldo's arm to Baldo's burning crotch. Baldo could not contain the pleasures he was experiencing from both ends.

"Oh Sajin," Baldo gasped, "Don't stop. Don't stop, Daddy Sajin. I'm- Ah," Baldo essence entered the wolf's mouth. He felt his father swallowing as his anal walls tightened sending Sajin's essence into his bowels. It warmed Baldo's entire body.

Sajin release Baldo from his mouth moving his muzzle to Baldo's mouth. Exchanging tongues, Baldo could taste himself still fresh on Sajin's breath.

"I knew you'd taste sweet," Sajin said sincerely.

"That was amazing Daddy Sajin," Baldo smiled through heavy breaths.

"Was? Who said you're done," Sajin's impish grin returned, "Oh and I like it when you call me daddy."

Baldo returned the impish grin, "I love you, daddy."

Baldo leads the wolf in another kiss as their session began again. They exchanged fluids four more times before collapsing on the bed. Baldo snuggled against his already sleeping father.

"No, Baldo. Don't go," Sajin muttered in his sleep.

"That's my papa wolf," Baldo kissed Sajin's salty wet nose. Tears fell as Baldo entered his own nightmarish dreams.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Goodbyes & Thank You

Sometime while he slept, Baldo ended up in his submissive spooning position with his father's arm draped over him. He grasped the giant hand and kissed it. Sajin returned the gesture on the back of Baldo's neck.

"I don't know how I'm ever going to fall asleep again without you by my side," Baldo said feeling sick to his stomach.

"I know what you mean," Sajin squeezed, "I don't want you to leave."

"This is my favorite position. I spent so many nights alone and scared growing up," Baldo stared at the wall, "But this last week in your arms. I've felt so safe and sound. I don't want to feel alone anymore."

"You won't. We are one now and forever. I'll be there always to cradle you in my arms," Sajin responded.

"Thank you, Sajin Komamura, for allowing me into your noble house," Baldo felt his father press his body against him.

"No, thank you, Baldo Komamura, for making it a house worthy of nobility," Sajin whispered in his son's ear, "It's official now. Captain Kuchiki petitioned the nobles."

Baldo rolled over looking at his father, "Really?"

"Yes, he's worked at it ever since your outburst when you became captain and every noble family signed it," Sajin smiled, "We are officially the noble house of the Komamuras."

"I'll have to thank Captain Kuchiki before I leave," Baldo smiled, "Does that mean I have to start projecting an air of superiority and snobbery?"

Sajin laughed rumbling the bed, "I love you." The wolf pulled Baldo in tight and kissed.

"I love you, too," Baldo kissed back. A tear fell as he pulled away, "I better get ready. I have to report in soon."

"Don't," Sajin held Baldo's hand reluctant to let his son go. His eyes were full of sorrow.

Baldo broke into a steady stream of tears, "I have to dad," Baldo cried, "I can't bring dishonor to your noble name."

Baldo went into a shower and waited for a while before getting out. He dressed in his basic Shihakusho. Sighing he grabbed Draco when an odor of food wafted into the bedroom.

Rotondo had prepared a breakfast worthy of the Soul King himself that spread the length of three tables. Baldo saw Garland and his father already showered but dressed only in his black Shihakusho too.

"A perk to owning a mansion, we have like four thousand bathrooms," Sajin said seeing Baldo's questioning look, "What?"

"I thought maybe you would have joined me," Baldo mumbled.

Sajin rumbled with laughter, "We didn't have time. You have to report in soon."

"Rotondo, where's Ishida?"

"He went to catch up with his friends," Rotondo brought eggs to the table. "He thought we needed family time."

"He isn't family," Baldo asked causing Sajin and Garland to choke.

"Thanks, Baldo," Rotondo said dumping Garland's and Sajin's eggs on Baldo's plate.

Baldo divided up the eggs when Rotondo returned to the kitchen, "Given our situation, I thought you'd be a little less judgmental," Baldo said coolly to his father.

"But a Quinc-," the wolf cut himself off, "You're right. I'm sorry, Rotondo. I shouldn't have laughed."

"It's okay," Rotondo mouthed "Thank you" to Baldo when he sat down at the table. "Besides, Ishida had his fill of sausage last night," the bear winked behind a dirty smile making the table laugh.

After they finished eating, Sajin pulled a wrapped package and handed it to Baldo, "Garland made our family crest. I hope you like it."

Baldo opened the package and found a shield shaped emblem with an "X" separating it into four quadrants. The top section had Squad 7's patent wolf's insignia, a bear claw to the right, a wolf's paw in the bottom, and a dragon's claw occupied the left quadrant.

"It's beautiful," Baldo smiled tying it to his arm like a lieutenant's badge.

"Now we'll always be with you," Garland said.

"I love it," Baldo wiped his face, "Thank you Garland. It's perfect."

"We had better get going," his father said standing. Baldo gave Rotondo and Garland the longest and deepest hug he could. "I'll walk you to the Senkaimon," Sajin offered without putting on his haori.

Baldo kept looking at his crest as they walked the street, "I miss you all already."

"Listen, Baldo," Sajin said, "I'm very proud of you."

"Well becoming a member of the Royal Guard is a huge honor," Baldo sighed heavily, "Even if it's against my will."

"Not that. I'm saddened that you are leaving the Seireitei," his father answered, "I'm very proud that you can accept my love."

"That's because you and I really are kindred spirits," Baldo smiled remembering the first conversation they had when Baldo said he learned Tenken's name. "I mean why else could you love a monster like me."

They stopped at the tailor and Sajin was given a package. "It's not the same as the quilt but I didn't have much time."

Baldo opened the parcel pulling a white captain style haori with the Squad 7 wolf insignia embroidered on the back. Baldo's eye squinted at the wolf's head and gasped, "This is your Captain's haori!" Baldo traced the 7 logo, "Won't you be in trouble with Head Captain Yamamoto?"

"You've noticed quicker than I expected," Sajin smiled, "I'll tell Yamamoto that I tore mine."

Baldo put it on. There were top half of sleeves sown at the shoulders that covered Baldo's arms. The end hooked around his fingers like little interlocking fingers.

"It's like your holding me in your embrace all the time." Baldo hugged his father, "Thank you, dad. I love you."

"I love you too, son," the wolf hugged back before they continued to the Senkaimon.

Head Captain Yamamoto greeted them at the Senkaimon standing beside a man with a pompadour chewing a stick. Yamamoto looked at Captain Komamura without his haori but didn't say anything.

Baldo recognized him from the day he first arrived in the Soul Society. It was Tenjiro Kirinji. Baldo wasn't particularly fond of this man because he spoke condescendingly to the little girl Rurichiyo Kasumioji and member of Central 46.

"Geez kid, don't look so happy," Kirinji said seeing Baldo's depressed face. "You should be thanking me for taking you away from this place."

Baldo ignored the man's comment and went directly to Head Captain Yamamoto and bowed, "Thank you for everything Head Captain Yamamoto."

"My boy, you bow to no one here," Yamamoto slammed his cane.

Suddenly all 13 Captains appeared and touched their zanpakuto's creating an archway to the Senkaimon even his father took his place in line.

"Thank you, everyone. It's been my honor serving with each and every one of you," Baldo turned his back to Yamamoto who took a long look at the wolf's head on Baldo's haori.

Baldo bowed to each captain before the Senkaimon opened. Sighing tears flowed down Baldo's face when he took one last look back at his father before entering followed by Kirinji.

Sitting in his father's embrace in their garden, Baldo watched the sky change colors as the sunset. He wore his white wolf head haori and family crest. Sajin wore his Squad 7 haori and a red and white collar.

"How was your day," Sajin asked.

"The same as all the others," Baldo answered back sighing, "Torture."

"Two years and its still torture," the wolf chuckled, "Is there no silver lining?"

"Only when I come here to our inner world," Baldo snuggled closer, "I miss you, dad, and I miss my brothers."

Sajin thought a moment, "We all miss you too."

"Where are they," Baldo asked.

"Captain Soi Fon has them on assignment," his father explained that Rotondo joined Squad 2 and already became a third seat while Garland turned down a position in the Kido Corps to became captain of the stealth force.

The wolf convinced Central 46 that since the stealth force aren't technically Soul Reapers then the rule barring immediate family members from serving together didn't apply. His father ended with, "Rotondo's been thinking of challenging Omaeda for the Lieutenant's position."

"Good I hope he does," Baldo said, "He's a great Lieutenant and he loves doing paperwork."

"Do you have any friends there," Sajin asked.

"Just the queen," Baldo answered.

"Oh the queen," Sajin said, "That's impressive."

"Not really. I think the king thinks I'm having an affair with her," Baldo smiled feeling his father chuckle. "I told him my heart belonged to another in the Seireitei but he doesn't believe me."

"No," his father gasped.

"He saw us hugging once after I confided in her the reason why I always look unhappy." Baldo sighed, "But I think the Soul King thinks I'm trying to usurp his throne."

Sajin chuckled.

"I've got to go dad," Baldo's ear twitched, "Duty calls." Baldo stood with his hand still interlocked with his father's. "Dad, if I make it to the Soul Society, will you look for me?"

Sajin pulls Baldo into his arms, "Everyday with every breath I take until I find you." Baldo and his father kiss as the sunset, the garden, and Sajin fade.

Baldo awakens to a couple squad members shaking him.

"Baldo, the king wants to see you," a member said.

"Very well," Baldo rose.

"Hey Baldo, how come you look so peaceful when you sleep," the other member asked.

"It's the only time I get to hold my love," Baldo answered passing them.

"You left someone in the Seireitei? Who?"

Baldo thought a moment, "My love that's all you need to know."

"How romantic?"

"Why would he choose to leave her to join the Royal Guards," the other member whispered when Baldo was down the hall.

"I didn't," Baldo yelled over his shoulder. He pointed to his left ear, "Sorry, I've got good hearing." He waved heading for the throne room.

_The End_

_Who would of thought this story would end as tragically as it began... I have ideas circulating for a possible third arc but I don't think I have enough steam to write one through. I'll, also, need to review more information of the Royal Guards so a third Arc would take a while to start/write anyway._

_Thank you to everyone who invested their time reading "The Self Insertion Arc" and "Beast Squad Arc" from the beginning to end. We had over a thousand views for both arcs so far. I'm very excited about that because I know I wasn't the only person going on everyday. I know there weren't very good descriptions and problems such as misspelling and other things that interfered with both Arcs. I plan on working on both arcs and possibly revising them. Maybe rework the Soul Link ability and describe more of the techniques used during the combat scenes in this story arc. Did these two arcs seem like they could fit into the world of Bleach?_

_Special Thanks to Roy Komamura without his reviewing these stories and encouragement I may have hit a wall and I probably would have been to shy completing them. _

_Thanks for Reading sincerely..._

_maybeillbebaldo_


End file.
